


if you promise to let it grow

by twicelucky



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Hate to Love, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, did i say angst and slow burn, they're both princes but the countries are constitutional monarchies bc i love democracy, very shoujo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 50,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicelucky/pseuds/twicelucky
Summary: For better or for worse, Prince Jinyoung hates his sister's fiance, Prince Yugyeom, until he falls in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was on Twitter dicking around like usual (@twiceluckyy) and I was like what if Jinyoung was a prince, and then I was like ok, but what if Yugyeom was ALSO a prince?? And lots of ppl on Twitter liked my idea, so here it is. I love you all so much — this is for you <333\. 
> 
> World-building wise -- this is a complete alternate universe. Basically Jinyoung and Yugyeom are princes from different kingdoms. Jinyoung's kingdom is a southern island, and Yugyeom's kingdom is in a northern part of the world. Also, yes, yes their kingdom names are girl group names... Jinyoung's kingdom is basically like a mixture of Koopa Troopa Beach from Mario Kart and Vancouver Island. Yugyeom's kingdom is like the Rocky Mountains (think Banff). Can you tell I'm Canadian? I can find/take pictures for visualization if you want. 
> 
> It's set in present day, but they don't have the internet. Some yaoi manga shit basically. 
> 
> Fic title from "Tulips" by Bloc Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! This is the first part. It was originally supposed to be a long oneshot, but I asked if y'all wanted the first part now, or the whole thing later, and people answered with the first part now! So here it is!

Everything really goes to shit when Jinyoung's sister gets betrothed to the eldest prince of the kingdom of Elris.

"It's for diplomacy." Jihyo explains, seeming remarkably calm for the situation. "It's a mutual agreement."

"I don't like this." Jinyoung says, exhaling deeply. "I hate that you're being sold away. If they want a 'mutual agreement' we can increase sales of softwood lumber or something."

"I agreed Jinyoung-ah." Jihyo says, bumping his hip with hers. "It was my decision. I'm hardly being sold off. I have my own agency here."

"I don't like it anyways. This is bullshit. It's 2018, and you're basically agreeing to marriage for diplomacy? His kingdom is one of our closest allies, and our top trading partner. There's no need for this."

"I would've ended up getting married for some kind of gain no matter what. If it wasn't now, it would be later to some oilman or something." Jihyo says, like that's no big deal. Jinyoung is hit by a sudden pang of sadness for his sister. There's never been the expectation for him to be married as the younger sibling, and as a man. No pressure to treat marriage as a merger.

"What if he's an asshole?" He asks.

"Then I'll get Dad to send a hitman after him and make it look like an accident." She says airily. Jinyoung rolls his eyes. He actually really wouldn't put it past his sister to do something like that.

"Right."

"He's younger than you though." Jihyo says. "Is that weird?"

"A little." Jinyoung answers honestly. "But that isn't even the weirdest part for me." It's true. Of the whole story, the fact that Jihyo's betrothed is three years younger than him is the least strange. Kim Yugyeom is the eldest of his family, just like Jihyo. A military man from an unfamiliar northern kingdom that Jinyoung has never visited.

"I have to say, I didn't see myself being a noona so young." Jihyo muses, and Jinyoung finds himself grateful that she can at least joke about the situation. He isn't quite there yet himself.

"You already are a noona." Jinyoung says. "To me. Did you forget already?" His sister just rolls her eyes.

"Yeah but... It's not the same."

"I hope that the two of you will get along." She says. "He'll be spending some time in our kingdom to get to know me before we announce a courtship or anything. It really isn't that big of a deal. It's hardly an arranged marriage." Jinyoung would most definitely not agree with that statement, but his older sister has always been strong, probably stronger than him. So he needs to try here, try to be supportive of his sister.

"Mhmm." He says noncommittally, and even though she narrows her eyes at him, he thinks she understands.

—

Kim Yugyeom, the eldest prince of the northern kingdom of Elris has been serving in the navy for the last three years, which means that he hasn't been seen in any kind of official capacity for that long.

Jinyoung doesn't even know anyone from Elris to ask them about Yugyeom, what he looks like, how his personality is. He doesn't know anything about Yugyeom really, beyond his age, and that he's serving in the navy. Some future brother-in-law, Jinyoung thinks.

His parents are excited, his father because of the two countries getting closer, and his mother because she wants grandchildren. Jinyoung doesn't really know what to make of it, other than the fact that his sister is in some dumb arranged marriage. He's always known that she would get married, but he'd been naive enough to assume that it would be for love, not politics. And to a total stranger too, not like Prince Youngjae of their neighbouring kingdom of Laboum. Jinyoung wonders absently if it isn't too late -- Youngjae is friendly and kind, and he's always gotten along with Jihyo.

Jinyoung just grits his teeth, and tries not to think too much about the whole thing.

\--

"Weird huh?" His best friend Jaebum asks, knocking his shoulder against Jinyoung's as they wait for Jaebum's taxi down to the city. "Your big sister getting married."

"I know." Jinyoung replies. "It hasn't quite sunk in for me yet."

"Have you heard anything about him?" Jinyoung asks Jaebum.

"Not really. Not beyond that he's serving in the military or something. The royal family in Elris is kind of a big deal but they don't really advertise it." Jaebum answers, knitting his eyebrows together. "The king has more power over the parliament than here, but that's played down."

"So he's a powerful, probably arrogant, first-born son. Shit." Jinyoung says, already imagining how horrible Kim Yugyeom will be. He's picturing a spoiled, bratty prince who will lord over Jihyo.

"You don't know until you meet him." Jaebum says. "What if he's super nice?"

"Yeah right." Jinyoung retorts. "I can't wait to kick his ass."

"Good god." Jaebum says. "I don't know if I should be impressed or terrified."

"Impressed, duh."

Jaebum just punches him in the arm in response.

"But seriously, you're going to have a brother in law now. That'll be a change. Where are they going to live?"

"I don't even know." Jinyoung says with a heavy sigh. "I don't want Jihyo to move away. What am I going to do without her?"

"Hang out more with me?" Jaebum offers. "That sucks though."

"It does. And the worst part of all is that Jihyo is actually kind of excited about it. It isn't a big deal to her."

"What if this winds up being good though? What if they really fall in love with each other?"

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad." Jinyoung admits. "I want her to marry for love. I want her to be happy."

"I know Jinyoung-ah." Jaebum says. "But there's no point in preemptively hating the guy. What if he's actually super nice and kind and perfect for Jihyo?"

Jinyoung finds that hard to believe.

\--

But before he knows it, it's time for the first official meeting of Park Jihyo and Kim Yugyeom. The Elris delegation sent notice that they were on their way, and Jinyoung's sense of dread sets in. He just has a bad feeling about the whole thing — Prince Yugyeom, the marriage, the meeting, all of it.

And Jinyoung isn't even sure why he needs to be there at the first meeting -- he isn't the one getting married.

"You're a prince." His father says when Jinyoung complains over breakfast. "Of course you have to be there."

Jinyoung can only groan into his congee.

"Think of it as moral support." His mother adds unhelpfully.

"He's awful at that." Jihyo says.

"I hate all of you." Jinyoung says darkly, glaring at his family.

\--

Jinyoung smoothes down his suit one more time, making sure that the knot of his tie is perfect. He tries not to fiddle too much, he's supposed to be supportive and strong or whatever for Jihyo on the day that Kim Yugyeom, her future husband, is officially introduced to his family and some high level politicians in Soshi.

Jihyo herself is in one of the smaller conference rooms where the caucus meetings are usually held to meet Yugyeom alone. Their father had explained it was good to give the two of them some time to speak alone before being thrown into a room full of diplomats and senior cabinet ministers. Jinyoung wishes he didn't have to be in the room at all.

"Are you ready?" His mother asks hurriedly from beside him. "They should be coming soon."

"Does it matter if I'm ready?" He says back. "I'm not the one getting married."

"You'll be next." She says threateningly.

"I will not." Jinyoung retorts, and his mom is just about to say something else, but then a messenger is announcing the arrival of Prince Yugyeom.

The delegation from Elris comes in the throne room after, and Jinyoung spots Kim Yugyeom right away, not only because Jihyo is beside him. Just like the rest of the delegation, he's in his dress military uniform. He's smiling and shaking hands with the prime minister, and high level officials.

Yugyeom is taller than Jinyoung would have expected. Actually he's taller than Jinyoung, period. With his long legs, broad shoulders, and high nose, he looks every bit the next in line for the throne of Elris. The only thing that's somewhat out of place is his sandy blonde hair. Jinyoung can't tell if it's dyed, or magic.

He looks like more of a prince than Jinyoung, Jinyoung thinks to himself, watching as Yugyeom bows to Jinyoung's father. That doesn't sit right with him.

Then it's Jinyoung's turn to be introduced. They bow to each other. Up close, Yugyeom is more intimidating. Between the uniform and the serious expression he looks like a king. Jinyoung thinks he needs to lighten up.

"Hello. I'm very happy to meet you." Yugyeom says smoothly. "I hope we'll get along well."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too." Jinyoung replies, not nearly as nicely. Yugyeom's mouth curves into a soft smile anyways. Jinyoung grits his teeth. "You need to be nice to my sister or I'll skin you alive." He adds, and then offers his own vicious smile. Yugyeom visibly balks at Jinyoung's words.

"Uh-"

"I mean it. Maybe you're the first born up there, but Jihyo is my big sister, and I'll tear you to shreds if you lay a finger out of line."

"I won't." Yugyeom says, and he sounds calm, but his eyes are wide where they're staring at Jinyoung.

"Good. I won't settle for anything else." Jinyoung says, smiles and bows again. Kim Yugyeom bows back, and moves to stand with the rest of the delegation, and Jihyo. Jinyoung even feels funny about his sister not standing with the family like she's always done.

Jinyoung watches him smile softly at Jihyo, as if he's trying to reassure her. She nervously smiles back. Yugyeom seems older than his age, Jinyoung thinks, between his height and his demeanor. Jinyoung doesn't like him.

He doesn't like that Jihyo already seems to trust him. He doesn't like that Yugyeom is so tall. He doesn't like that he's a military man. And most of all he doesn't like the way Yugyeom's eyes keep coming to fall on him. He doesn't have anything on his face -- his mother checked four times before Yugyeom had come in, but yet Yugyeom keeps staring at him.

But Jinyoung's father shakes hands with Yugyeom's father, and they say something to each other that Jinyoung can't hear. Yugyeom is standing beside his father, looking nervous. Yugyeom's wide eyes meet Jinyoung's, just for a second, and then Yugyeom and the rest of the delegation are gone.

\--

"He seems nice." Jihyo says afterwards when Jinyoung's family is all gathered together to eat dinner. It's too soon for Yugyeom to join them for meals. "That's all I wanted."

"I'm still not convinced." Jinyoung says.

"About what?"

"That he isn't an asshole." Jinyoung's parents just roll their eyes, long past having given up on trying to get him to behave at the dinner table.

"You've met him once. And besides, he was nice to me." Jihyo says, narrowing her eyes.

"Am I not allowed to want the best for my big sister?" He asks.

"Yes. Obviously. But you should also try and be nice to my future husband." She chides. "Please?" Jinyoung makes an undignified whining noise that is most definitely unfitting for his age and position. "Come on. Please?"

"He will." Their father says, stealing a potato off Jinyoung's plate. "He has to."

"I'll try." Jinyoung grumbles.

"He will." His mother says, and there's more than a subtle air of threat in her voice.

—

The next time Jihyo and Yugyeom meet is the following week, to give Yugyeom and the rest of the delegation from Elris some time to settle into their accommodations. Jinyoung can't help but feel like everyone is following some kind of bullshit itinerary -- he doesn't know why Jihyo and Yugyeom can't just get to know each other like normal people.

"Because we aren't normal people." Jihyo answers, when Jinyoung asks her. "It doesn't matter when I'm Princess Jihyo of Soshi and he's Prince Yugyeom of Elris."

"What are you even doing together? Something royal? Horseback riding? Exploiting the poor?"

"Jinyoung." His father cuts in, tone clearly indicating for Jinyoung to drop it.

"We're just spending the afternoon together. It's pretty casual for our second meeting."

"So no one else will be there?" Their mother asks.

"Jinyoung can chaperone." Jinyoung's father says quickly. "That way they aren't left completely alone."

"That's a great idea!" His mother exclaims.

"Except she's older than me." Jinyoung says. "I can't chaperone if I'm younger."

"Fine. Jinyoung can hover and make Jihyo more comfortable around someone she's met once." His father says exasperatedly. Jinyoung sighs heavily, because he knows he's on the losing side here.

"Do I need to?"

"Yes." Jinyoung's parents say in unison.

"You literally just have to stand there with us and not be weird." Jihyo adds. "I know that's hard for you, but please just try."

"Alright, alright." Jinyoung concedes, mostly so his parents don't kill him. And then, "What do you mean it's hard for me not be weird?"

\--

Yugyeom is waiting for the two of them in a sitting room, in his uniform again. Even Jinyoung has to begrudgingly admit that the whispers about his looks are true. But he can't help but wonder how uncomfortable the uniform is to wear all the time. Jinyoung's skin itches just thinking about polyester blends.

"Hello." Yugyeom says, smiling to Jihyo, who smiles back. Jinyoung scowls.

"Hi, how are you?" She asks.

"I'm really good, now that I've seen you again." Yugyeom says, and Jihyo looks like she's trying not to laugh. Jinyoung isn't sure if it's genuinely a line, or if he's just trying to make Jihyo more comfortable. "And you?"

"I'm alright." She replies.

"And Jinyoung is here too." Yugyeom says with a smile, like he's actually genuinely happy to see that Jinyoung is there.

"Please ignore him." Jihyo says. "He's here as like... I don't really know."

"A chaperone." Jinyoung says to Yugyeom, eyes narrowed. "No funny business."

"Oh my god." Jihyo groans. "Please shut up Jinyoung." Yugyeom looks from Jihyo to Jinyoung and back, confused by their sudden informality.

"I mean it." Jinyoung says, crossing his arms in an attempt to look intimidating. Jihyo is visibly grimacing. Yugyeom looks alarmed.

"Let's just go." Jihyo says, and grabs both of them by the arm, tugging them towards the door. "Yugyeom should know his way around if he's going to stay here."

"Stay here?" Jinyoung squawks out. "Like here here?"

"Yes. He has rooms in the guest wing."

"We don't have a guest wi- Ouch!" Jinyoung says, interrupted by a well-placed jab to the kidneys. They don't have a guest wing. They just have a room across from Jinyoung's room that his grandparents use when they come to visit. Which means that Yugyeom will be staying across the hall from him.

"It'll be nice to spend more time together." Yugyeom says brightly to Jihyo. Jinyoung gags.

"I'm looking forward to it." She replies, digging her nails into Jinyoung's arm.

"I'm not." Jinyoung says cheerily.

"What do you want to do today?" Yugyeom asks.

"I thought we could have coffee, and maybe play a game."

"A game?" Yugyeom asks, perking up.

"Do you like cards?" Jihyo asks in response.

"Yeah!"

"Okay!"

Jihyo leads them into a rarely used drawing room, and settles down at a table, pulling out some decks of cards.

"Jinyoung-ah, can you go get some coffee for us?" Jihyo asks.

"Fine." Jinyoung says quickly, eager to escape the two of them. He takes his time in the kitchen, brewing coffee and preparing biscuits for the three of them, and dawdles on his way back to the drawing room, only to find Yugyeom and Jihyo in the middle of what appears to be an intense game of UNO.

He looks at them, noticing the way Yugyeom is respectfully sitting across the table from his sister. Even though they're joking with each other, Yugyeom is careful not to get too close.

He sets down the tray on the table, and sits in between the two of them, wishing he'd brought a book. Jihyo chatters away, and Yugyeom seems happy to reciprocate, answering her questions and sharing his own stories.

For the most part, Jinyoung ignores them, only responding when he's spoken to directly. He can see Jihyo getting more and more relaxed as time goes on, and so does Yugyeom, growing more comfortable to ask her some questions. By the end of the afternoon Jihyo and Yugyeom have made plans for the weekend, without Jinyoung this time.

"Wow, it's getting late! I haven't been paying attention to the time." Jihyo exclaims, looking at her watch.

"Oh! Is it? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take up your whole afternoon!" Yugyeom says back.

"I don't mind." Jihyo says, smiling at Yugyeom. "I had fun."

"Me too."

"I have to go meet someone at six, so I have to be off now but I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll see you on Saturday." Yugyeom says, and waves to Jihyo as she leaves, leaving just Jinyoung and Yugyeom remaining. "Well, I should go..." Yugyeom tapers off. "I'll be seeing you around I suppose."

"Right." Jinyoung says flatly. "I suppose." Yugyeom's face pinches for an almost imperceptible second before his features smooth into the perfect mask again.

"Have a nice evening Jinyoung." Yugyeom says finally, his tone slightly strained, before he finally turns and leaves.

—

Jaebum is eager for details the next time Jinyoung sees him.

"What's he like?" He asks, practically shaking Jinyoung's shoulders.

"Tall. Quiet. Kind of boring." Jinyoung replies, and Jaebum snorts. "What?"

"You've met him twice."

"I'm not the one marrying him, Jihyo is. What does it matter what I think of him?" Jinyoung snips back.

"Did you even try to be nice?"

"Of course." Jinyoung says, rolling his eyes. "He's a prince and all."

"Jinyoung-ah."

"Okay. So maybe I wasn't as nice as I can be." Jaebum sighs heavily.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"He's staying across the hall from me!" Jinyoung bursts out. "In my grandma's room. To get to know my older sister. How fucking weird is that?"

"Not that weird when you think about how he'll be a part of your family one day. So then he'll literally be staying with your sister."

"Eww!" Jinyoung hisses. "Don't even remind me."

"What? Jealous of your sister?" Jaebum teases. Jinyoung fake wretches.

"As if."

"I heard he's handsome. And you said he's tall."

"That doesn't mean that I like him."

"I'm not saying that you like him. I'm just saying that you have a type."

"My type is not my sister's fiance."

"Fine, fine. You don't have to get all up in arms about it." Jaebum teases, and Jinyoung can tell that he won't the matter go. Jinyoung doesn't even know why. He hasn't really said anything about Yugyeom that might make Jaebum think that Jinyoung likes him. As handsome as Yugyeom might be, that doesn't mean that he isn't an asshole.

"I'm hardly up in arms about it. I just don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea." Jaebum just parrots. "Anyways, I can't wait to meet him myself."

"I really can wait." Jinyoung grumbles, already dreading Jaebum meeting Yugyeom. He can only imagine the kind of shit that Jaebum will say to embarrass him.

—

Jihyo and Yugyeom's third meeting goes well, or at least that's what Jihyo says. They played tennis, which Yugyeom is apparently horrible at. Jinyoung just grits his teeth as Jihyo tells him everything they did, and talked about. Yugyeom seems to be impressing Jihyo, much to Jinyoung's surprise. She talks about how mature he is, about how easy he is to talk to. In other words, he's managed to fool Jihyo, but not Jinyoung. Their parents seem happy too -- his mother loves Yugyeom, and Jinyoung even caught his normally aloof dad talking to Yugyeom one afternoon. Things seem to be going swimmingly, much to Jinyoung's chagrin.

\--

Jinyoung is just coming out of his rooms for the day one morning, when he spots Yugyeom doing the same. He curses the fact that Yugyeom has to stay directly across the hall from him.

Yugyeom is in a sweater and jeans today, not his uniform, and his hair isn't done up like when he has to wear his uniform. It's kind of strange to see him like this, like he's just a regular person, not a prince. It's also the first time Jinyoung has seen Yugyeom in a one on one setting.

"Hello." Yugyeom says to Jinyoung cheerily. Jinyoung doesn't know why he's so happy this early in the morning. He grunts somewhat in Yugyeom's direction, hoping that will be enough of a response. "What are you doing today?" Yugyeom asks. Jinyoung doesn't respond, he just walks faster to where he's going. Which also happens to be where Yugyeom is going, because they both eat breakfast at the same time in the large castle dining room.

"Oh,Jinyoung! You came with Yugyeom!" Jihyo exclaims as they come into the room together.

"Good morning Jihyo." Yugyeom says, taking the seat across from her.

"Jinyoung, come sit with us!" Jihyo insists. Jinyoung knows how stubborn she can be, so he concedes -- sitting down beside Yugyeom, and facing Jihyo. He's then forced to watch them chatter on about the most inane things -- the weather, their plans for the day, the upcoming festival.

"Will you be coming Jinyoung?" Yugyeom asks, and Jinyoung is forced to pay closer attention.

"Uh, what?"

"Are you coming to the mid-autumn festival?' He repeats, eyes wide.

"I wasn't planning on it." Jinyoung says, because he wasn't. He hasn't attended a festival in years.

"Oh." Yugyeom says, and if Jinyoung isn't mistaken, there's a small note of disappointment in his voice. Wow, Jinyoung thinks, he's a better actor than I thought.

"Jinyoung never comes to those things." Jihyo supplies, and Yugyeom looks between them.

"Hmm." Is all he says in response, before going into a story of a food he'd heard about and wanted to try. Jinyoung spends the rest of the meal staring at his food, blatantly ignoring the two of them.

\--

Jinyoung forgets about the entire conversation until the actual day of the mid-autumn festival, when Jihyo wafts into his bedroom in the afternoon with a hacking cough.

"Eww, get away. I don't want to get sick." Jinyoung says, practically leaping away from her.

"I'm fine." Jihyo says through a heavily congested nose.

"You really don't look or sound fine though." Jinyoung says, looking at her. It looks like she hasn't slept in a week. "When was the last time you ate something?"

"Yesterday? For breakfast I think?"

"It's four in the afternoon. You need to eat something."

"I'll eat at the festival?"

"What festival?"

"The mid-autumn festival."

"Jihyo-ah, no offense, but you look like death. You can't go."

"No, it's just that I promised to take Yugyeom with me."

"And you can't say no?"

"He seemed really excited." Jihyo says and coughs again. She really does sound bad. "I'd hate to let him down."

"You can't go, you're too sick." Jinyoung insists.

"You take him then." Jihyo says, before blowing her nose. "Since you insist."

"Me? I can't." Jinyoung all but sputters out.

"Why not?"

"Because I wasn't even going to go."

"Well now you can."

"Jihyo."

"Jinyoung-ah, I promised him I'd go! I'm trying to forge a relationship here."

"So what? I have to take your place?"

"Yes!"

"But-"

"I'll owe you a huge favour. Please?" She asks, with her dumb puppy face that Jinyoung has never been able to resist. He feels his resolve slipping.

"What kind of favour?"

"The best kind. I promise." She says, and promptly starts coughing again.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it. But you owe me."

"Thank you so much Jinyoung!" Jihyo says, and Jinyoung wonders what he just got himself into.

He contemplates skipping out and leaving Yugyeom to fend for himself, but an uncharacteristic surge of pity. Mostly for Jihyo because she's sick, but a little bit for Yugyeom, because he seemed interested in the lame mid-autumn festival.

So if he finds himself all bundled up waiting in front of the castle where Jihyo told him that she and Yugyeom were supposed to meet, he can consider it an act of charity.

When Yugyeom makes his way down, he isn't even wearing a coat, Jinyoung notices. He'll be cold, but that's none of Jinyoung's business.

"I thought you didn't come to these." Yugyeom says en lieu of a greeting.

"I don't." Jinyoung answers. "But Jihyo's sick and she asked me to take you."

"I hope she feels better. I was looking forward to seeing her tonight." Yugyeom say, a bit coolly. "Now I can't wait for you to make snide comments at me all evening."

"I'm looking forward to doing the exact same thing." Jinyoung says. "But I'm here on a truce. So I'll try and keep my comments to a minimum."

"How kind of you." Yugyeom says flatly, and Jinyoung wants to laugh in victory. So Yugyeom has been faking it around Jihyo, he realizes, of course he isn't actually that nice.

"I knew it." He says smugly.

"Knew what?" Yugyeom asks.

"Knew that you weren't actually that nice." Yugyeom just rolls his eyes.

"Right. Yes, I have some kind of evil agenda and I hide my true self from the world except for you."

"As long as you admit it." Jinyoung sniffs, and sets off, leaving Yugyeom to stay or follow him. Yugyeom follows.

\--

The mid-autumn festival is just as Jinyoung remembers it -- bustling and full of people and things to see.

It smells like roasting chestnuts and cinnamon, and there's just a small bite of chill in the air -- a first sign of the coming winter. Yugyeom is looking around in awe, as if he's never seen a marketplace before.

They wander around the vendors for a while, Yugyeom buying a few things, and Jinyoung eyeing up the books.

"Are you hungry?" Jinyoung finds himself asking, pointing towards the open fires where people are cooking.

"I could eat." Yugyeom responds.

Jinyoung takes them to a vendor selling a kind of stew and bread that he remembers eating as a kid each year he would go with Jihyo to the festival.

"Is this okay?" He asks, pointing to the vendor. "I liked it as a kid."

"Yeah. Sure." Yugyeom says, and to Jinyoung's surprise, he ends up ordering for the two of them and paying. "It's my treat, since you came with me." He says gruffly, looking away from Jinyoung.

"Thank you." Jinyoung says simply in response, taking the stew from the smiling vendor. "The performances are pretty cheesy." Jinyoung says quietly to Yugyeom. "Do you want to go find somewhere to sit and eat?" He asks, and Yugyeom nods.

They wind up at a bench tucked away from the main festivities -- overlooking the valley and showing off the beautiful fall scene. There are only a few other people around and they don't appear to be paying any attention to the two.

"Wow, the leaves here are so beautiful." Yugyeom says as he eats. "I wish we had fall like this in Elris, but instead it just jumps from summer to winter."

"Yeah. It's nice here." Jinyoung replies somewhat absently. He hasn't travelled much, mainly to the neighbouring kingdoms, let alone to the northern part of the world.

Yugyeom doesn't respond for a bit, the two of them just sitting somewhat awkwardly beside one another. The sight is beautiful, Jinyoung thinks, even if the festival is a bit hokey. And he appreciates that Yugyeom isn't going out of his way to make conversation. It's almost nice. Almost.

After eating, Yugyeom wants to go back and look at the market again, to pick up something for Jihyo, and Jinyoung wordlessly follows him. He watches Yugyeom pick out an emerald green woven scarf.

"She likes that colour." Jinyoung offers. "If you care about my opinion."

"Thanks." Yugyeom says, and pays for the scarf. "Should we go back now?"

As they walk back to the castle, Jinyoung finds himself shivering despite all his layers.

"Cold?" Yugyeom asks.

"No." Jinyoung says, but his teeth are practically chattering.

"You'd never survive in Elris." Yugyeom says smugly. "This is almost summer weather."

"What? You aren't going to offer me your sweater?" Jinyoung says back quickly.

"No. Then I'd be cold."

"Ugh." Jinyoung replies, and walks a little faster back to the castle. Except Yugyeom with his stupidly long legs manages to walk faster than Jinyoung, with less effort. Bastard, Jinyoung thinks.

They reach the castle, and night has fallen. It must be later than Jinyoung had thought.

"Thanks for coming even though you didn't want to." Yugyeom says once they come inside the entrance.

"You're welcome. I think?" Jinyoung responds. Yugyeom raises an eyebrow.

"Good night then." Yugyeom says. And then - "Warm up." And, before Jinyoung can respond to that, Yugyeom is heading up towards his room.

Jinyoung stands there in the main entryway, somewhat shocked. He really hadn't thought that tonight would go like this. He really didn't. He doesn't know what to make of it.

—

"How did it go?" Jihyo asks the next morning. She still looks like complete garbage if Jinyoung is being honest.

"It was fine." Jinyoung says nonchalantly. "Yugyeom had fun." Actually he isn't sure about that, Yugyeom didn't quite say as much. But it sounds better if he says that to Jihyo.

"Oh good!" She says. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't take him."

"Well, you have every mid-autumn festival from now until forever." Jinyoung says without thinking. Jihyo sends him a strange look. "What?"

"Nothing." She says. "I guess I just haven't thought about it like that before. What did you do with Yugyeom?"

"We walked around. Ate some food. Came back."

"Jinyoung... You should've done more! It was his first mid-autumn festival!"

"That's what he wanted to do!"

"But still!"

"Good morning Jihyo." Yugyeom says smoothly, taking a seat beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. How are you?" She asks, even going as far as to bat her eyelashes even though she sounds like a life-long smoker.

"Better now that I see you're feeling better." Yugyeom answers with a soft smile.

Jinyoung leaves as Yugyeom gives her the scarf he bought, eager to escape Jihyo's happy squeals, and Yugyeom's flirtation.

\--

As he cuts through the main courtyard he catches Jihyo and Yugyeom sitting together on a bench under the big maple tree. They're sitting much closer together than Yugyeom and Jinyoung had sat -- which Jinyoung supposes is to be expected. They're betrothed after all.

They seem happy: Yugyeom is laughing at something Jihyo said, and Jihyo is smiling at him. They suit each other, Jinyoung realizes. His father can't have known that when he made the arrangement, but they look every part the perfect royal couple.

It's the first time that Jinyoung has thought of them like this. Before now Yugyeom has just been annoying. But now he's an annoying actual possible future brother-in-law. Jinyoung is going to have Yugyeom as part of his family. His stomach twists into knots at the thought of having to deal with Yugyeom all the time, for the rest of his life.

He hurriedly walks past them and makes his way into the library, heading straight for the rare book he's been reading for the last week. It's easy to cast those thoughts out of his head when he has books to lose himself in.

\--

And then he doesn't see Yugyeom for a week. The castle is tiny, until it isn't, Jinyoung thinks. He doesn't see or hear anything of Yugyeom all week. He doesn't hide from Yugyeom, but he doesn't seek him out either, and it seems like Yugyeom is doing the same.

But then on Sunday he's hanging out with Jaebum, and they're just strolling along the corridor from the pool room when Jinyoung literally runs into Yugyeom. He doesn't know where Yugyeom came from, but he knows that his face has just smushed into Yugyeom's unfairly broad chest.

"Get off me." He says, shoving Yugyeom away.

"I'm so sorry! Oh... Jinyoung." Yugyeom says, face visibly souring at the sight of Jinyoung. Jaebum snorts, and Yugyeom sees someone else is with Jinyoung. "Hello." Yugyeom says, tone instantly transforming as he bows politely.

"Hello." Jaebum says, still amused. Jinyoung is just amazed by Yugyeom's acting abilities.

"I don't think we've met before." Yugyeom says. "I'm Kim Yugyeom of Elris."

"Im Jaebum. I'm best friends with Jinyoung."

"Are you a royal?" Yugyeom asks. "I don't think I've heard your name before, and I don't want to be rude." Much to Jinyoung's surprise, the subdued Jaebum actually laughs.

"No. I'm not. Thank you though." He says, and offers Yugyeom a smile. Jinyoung is appalled.

"I'm trying to make a good impression here." Yugyeom fake-whispers to Jaebum.

"I think you're doing just fine." Jaebum says. They chatter about this and that, about Yugyeom's plans for the day, and the weather, excluding Jinyoung completely. Jinyoung knew that introducing Jaebum to Yugyeom was a terrible idea, and he's only been proved correct.

"I have to be off to go to work." Jaebum says. "I'll see you around though. Do you want to get something to eat next week?" Jinyoung has a sinking feeling that Jaebum is putting on this show to spite him. He hates their petty friendship.

"Oh, I'm actually going back to Elris for a week next week to attend to some things. So I won't be here. But after that?." Yugyeom says casually. Jinyoung resists the urge to openly celebrate.

"Of course! Will you be back for the seventy-fifth celebration?" Jaebum asks.

"Of course. I just have some things to do at home." Yugyeom answers smoothly. Jinyoung wants to ask what these things are so he can make fun of Yugyeom, but he just harrumphs and turns away.

"We should be off now. It was nice meeting you Prince Yugyeom." Jaebum says, bowing slightly in farewell.

"You too." Yugyeom says, throwing a grateful smile to Jaebum. Jinyoung rolls his eyes. He watches Yugyeom amble off to wherever he was going and frowns.

"Wow, he really wasn't so bad." Jaebum says.

"Oh, you're going to replace me with him now?"

"Hardly." Jaebum answers with a laugh. "But I really don't know why you've been harping on forever about how evil he is. He seems perfectly nice."

"You're under his spell now too." Jinyoung mumbles.

"He's not a wizard."

"How do you know?" Jinyoung asks spitefully. "Mark is a wizard." Jaebum just rolls his eyes at Jinyoung.

"I think you're just being ridiculous and stubborn about this."

"I am not." Jinyoung emphasizes, but he supposes that his insistence doesn't necessarily help justify his argument.

\--

The celebration that Jaebum was talking about to Yugyeom is the celebration of seventy-five years of diplomatic ties between Elris and Soshi, and the celebration is made more special to those in the know by the fact that they will eventually be linked by marriage. Basically, it's yet another occasion where Jinyoung is stuffed into a suit and paraded around. But this time, Yugyeom will be there, not as an official, but as a part of the family. Really, Jinyoung thinks, it's strange that he has no memory of Yugyeom at the past celebrations for the seventieth and sixty-fifth anniversaries.

He's trying to remember if he's seen Yugyeom before, when Yugyeom himself comes up beside him.

"Is Jaebum here?" Yugyeom asks.

"Somewhere." Jinyoung says. "Hello to you too." He adds sarcastically. Yugyeom just smiles, and turns to leave, presumably to find Jaebum.

Jinyoung gets caught up in schmoozing. Between the lower level diplomats that have been invited, and the huge party from Elris, he has to say hello to at least one hundred people, Jinyoung swears.

Finally, Jinyoung's father gently clinks a knife to his glass.

"Congratulations on seventy-five years of friendship and kinship." Jinyoung's father says, reaching a glass up towards the ceiling.

"And here's to seventy-five more." Yugyeom says with a smile, lifting his own glass to cheers Jinyoung's father. Jinyoung looks over to him, not expecting that comment, and he's expecting to see Yugyeom looking at Jihyo -- his future wife, but Yugyeom is looking at him, before flicking his eyes away when Jinyoung catches him looking. Jinyoung raises his glass to the toast, because he has to.

He doesn't talk to Yugyeom for the rest of the night, too caught up in diplomatic conversations, and catching up with Jaebum. He figures it'll be practice for every other event he'll have to see Yugyeom at in the future.

\--

Jihyo is in the library at the same time as Jinyoung one sunny afternoon when he decides to ask her about Yugyeom a few weeks later. Yugyeom might have Jaebum, and the rest of Jinyoung's family convinced, but Jinyoung still isn't sold.

"So, how's it going?" Jinyoung asks casually, settling down beside her on the leather sofa.

"My book?" Jihyo asks, blinking up at him.

"No. Um, with Yugyeom?"

"Oh!" She says with a smile, and puts her book down. "We get along really well."

"Oh good." Jinyoung says. "So he's not being rude or anything?"

"God no, he's perfect." Jihyo says, quirking the corners of her mouth up into a smile. "I don't know why I was ever nervous. I don't think it will be any kind of hardship to be married to him."

"So you see yourself loving him?" Jinyoung finds himself asking. Jihyo shrugs in response.

"Even if I don't fall in love with him, that doesn't mean that we can't get along." Which isn't quite the answer Jinyoung was hoping for. He'd been hoping for a resounding yes.

"Uh. Right."

"I know it seems hard to understand Jinyoung-ah, but he's good. Our marriage will be beneficial."

"Beneficial... That's exactly how I hope to describe my future marriage." Jinyoung mutters, but Jihyo just ignores him.

"Everything is going to be fine. Yugyeom is great." She says brightly.

\--

That's just the problem really, Jinyoung thinks, that Yugyeom is the perfect gentleman. He helps Jihyo out of the car, he holds her hand, never touching her for longer than necessary or in any way that one wouldn't touch a stranger. He's endlessly polite to everyone he speaks to, and goes out of his way to be kind. He even learns all the staff's names just to say good morning to them each morning. Jinyoung would be impressed if he wasn't so set on hating Yugyeom.

Yugyeom is also somehow always around. He's making Jihyo laugh, he's talking to Jinyoung's father, he's charming Jinyoung's mother. It's exhausting to have to try and avoid Yugyeom all the time. But Yugyeom keeps trying to talk to Jinyoung all the same, albeit sometimes with a bit of an attitude. He asks Jinyoung about university, what he likes to do around the capital city, and what Jinyoung is doing that day. When Jinyoung inevitably doesn't respond, Yugyeom will launch into a story about his pets, or what he's doing that day, or something he learned about their kingdom. It's tiring.

It doesn't matter how Jinyoung barely respond, or looks away when Yugyeom looks at him, Yugyeom just keeps trying to talk to him anyways.

—

"He's socially inept." Jinyoung says, complaining about Yugyeom like always to Jaebum.

"Or he's trying to impress his asshole future brother in law." Jaebum replies.

"He doesn't give a shit about me."

"I don't know. It seems like he's working pretty hard to impress you." Jinyoung doesn't respond. He knows that isn't true. Yugyeom does nothing of the sort. He literally mostly talks to Jinyoung to annoy him. "Look, I'm not saying that you need to be best friends with him. But you could at least try to understand that he's working hard to impress you."

"He should be working to impress Jihyo." Jinyoung says.

"But he already has. You're the only one who hasn't welcomed him to the family."

"Who says I need to do that?" Jinyoung gripes.

\--

His next encounter with Yugyeom comes when Jinyoung is working out. He's only just starting when he realizes what a mistake he's made in wearing a long-sleeve shirt. One of the bad things about the castle is that there's no air conditioning in the oldest parts, so the room heats up as soon as Jinyoung does something beyond warming up. He feels a bead of sweat roll down his neck just as he's about to start doing his chest workout, so he just strips off his shirt. Normally he likes to be more conservative, but it's not as if there's anyone around to see him.

So he finishes his workout like that, no shirt, and shorts hanging low on his hips. It's hot as shit he thinks as he chugs some water, face cherry red from exertion.

"Oh, hello." He hears someone say quietly, and spins around to see Yugyeom in the doorway to the gym, forgetting that he isn't wearing a shirt. "I didn't know anyone else was in here." Yugyeom says.

"Oh, I'm all done. I'm just leaving." Jinyoung says quickly, not wanting to spend any more time with Yugyeom than necessary. "The gym is all yours."

"Right." Yugyeom says, and then Jinyoung notices that Yugyeom is staring at his chest. He's never been particularly self-conscious about himself, knowing that he has a nice body and a handsome face. He's relatively conservative but he doesn't hate his body or try to hide it away.

But there's something about the way that Yugyeom's eyes catch on Jinyoung's exposed upper half that makes him feel a strange sense of self-awareness. He shoves his sweaty and gross shirt on, feeling too exposed under Yugyeom's gaze.

"Bye Jinyoung." Yugyeom says simply, as Jinyoung is forced to brush past Yugyeom through the doorway. He'd known that Yugyeom was taller -- his height is obvious -- but Jinyoung has never been close enough to really be personally made aware of it. Coupled with the fact that Yugyeom is broader than him, Jinyoung feels comparatively smaller. He never feels small -- he's a prince.

Jinyoung doesn't bother to say goodbye back, he just hurries away, feeling Yugyeom's eyes on his back as he leaves.

\--

Soon after running into him in the gym, Yugyeom catches up to Jinyoung on a run. Jinyoung likes to run around the castle grounds three times a week when he isn't lifting weights, and he loves that he can run alone. The air is growing crisper with each passing day, and Jinyoung can feel the impending winter in the air. It travels into his lungs, and he pushes his legs to run a little farther, a little faster. It's so nice to feel free and good like this, Jinyoung thinks.

So when he suddenly hears the thumping of someone else's footsteps behind him, his heart sinks a little. This is supposed to be his time.

"So you like to work out too?" Yugyeom asks, looking remarkably refreshed and unbothered.

"Somewhat." Jinyoung pants, heart racing. Why does Yugyeom have to talk to him when he's mid-run?

"I love it." Yugyeom says, and slows his pace slightly to match Jinyoung's. Jinyoung huffs but he lets himself fall into step with Yugyeom anyways.

"That's good." Jinyoung grunts out, which he only realizes later is a mistake, because Yugyeom takes this as a cue to continue talking. And he proceeds to talk for the rest of Jinyoung's seven kilometre run.

He only really stops as they cool down and walk back to the castle. Jinyoung is leading them, because Yugyeom doesn't seem very sure of his directions.

They open the side door from the gardens only to find Jaebum and Jihyo hovering in the mudroom.

"Oh! Yugyeom!" Jihyo says, as if she's been waiting for him.

"Hello!" Yugyeom answers, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

"And Jinyoung too? I can't say that I was expecting that." She says, turning to face him with a small smile.

"We ended up running together." Jinyoung answers gruffly. Both Jihyo and Jaebum look far too pleased at that news.

"It was an accident." Yugyeom adds. "I was out for a run around the grounds and met up with Jinyoung."

"Jinyoung loves surprises." Jaebum says with a shit-eating grin. Jinyoung is just about to protest when he gets cut off by Jihyo.

"I was just coming to see if you wanted to go down to the village with me." Jihyo says to Yugyeom, looking at him from under her eyelashes. Jinyoung barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. He can see Jaebum watching the whole encounter curiously.

"Let me shower and change quickly." Yugyeom says to Jihyo. "And then I'll meet you back here?"

"Okay." Jihyo answers brightly.

"Bye Jaebum. Bye Jinyoung." Yugyeom says, and heads off to his own room.

"You needed me?" Jinyoung asks Jaebum. Jaebum shrugs.

"I thought we could hang out."

"Not with Yugyeom and Jihyo." He says quickly, and Jaebum snorts.

"No god -- why would we do that?" Jaebum asks sarcastically, but he doesn't say anything further.

As they wander into Jinyoung's rooms, they pass Jihyo and Yugyeom standing together laughing about something. Jinyoung clenches and unclenches his fists, and closes the door firmly behind him.

\--

"Jihyo and Prince Yugyeom seem to be getting along well." His mother says, stirring a cube of sugar into her tea. She'd called him into her sitting rooms for a chat, which Jinyoung knows to mean that she wants to snoop.

"They do." Jinyoung agrees.

"And you haven't heard anything unsavoury about the whole thing?" She asks nonchalantly, and Jinyoung could actually roll his eyes at her lack of subtlety.

"No." He's forced to say. Because he hasn't. Just because he doesn't like Yugyeom doesn't mean that everyone else in the castle feels the same. He seems to be well-liked, much to Jinyoung's disappointment.

"This whole arrangement has worked out far better than we could've imagined." She says. "Your father and I are very pleased."

"That's good." Jinyoung says. "Have you heard from Yugyeom's parents."

"Only a bit of correspondence here and there." She replies. "But they seem satisfied so far as well, even if they rightfully miss their son."

"He's been spending a lot of time here." Jinyoung says, and even though he meant not to grumble, it comes out like a complaint anyways.

"He's practically part of the family." She chastises. "Be more understanding."

"I'm trying to be. But he's just always around. Like a dog."

"Says you." His mom says. "You don't even have a job." And Jinyoung is left sputtering. "You'll be the next one to be married." She says, only slightly threateningly.

"As if. Who are you going to marry me off to?" He asks back, barely holding in his laughter.

"There has to be someone who would settle for you." His mom says primly.

"Settle for me?" Jinyoung yelps and his mother just laughs and laughs. "I'm a catch! I would have to settle for them!" He protests, only for his mother to laugh harder.

He can't help but wonder about her words throughout his day -- if he really is going to be the next to be married. He's never really thought about it, beyond that he's going to be king someday, and it looks good in the eyes of the public for him to be married.

He imagines himself married to someone -- waking up beside them, and going about their respective days, only to come back together at the end of the day. It doesn't seem horrible, he thinks, if he met the right person. But his marriage prospects are non-existent at this point -- he has no love life to speak of.

He's been on dates, but he's never really seriously dated. Jinyoung has just always been busy, or otherwise uninterested in dating. Coupled with all the baggage that comes with being a prince, it has proved to be more difficult to date than he thought when he was younger. The days of imagining himself being wooed by a tall, handsome suitor have long gone. At this point, Jinyoung is just lucky if he winds up married to someone under forty.

\--

Jinyoung is cutting around the courtyard to the library one afternoon as he usually does, when he spots Yugyeom. This isn't out of the ordinary, he truly is always around -- what is, is what Yugyeom is doing.

Yugyeom is waving to a small dog in the courtyard -- one of many that run around the castle grounds. The little dog runs towards Yugyeom, and Jinyoung is expecting Yugyeom just to ignore it. But to Jinyoung's surprise, Yugyeom crouches down and embraces the dog, wrapping his arms around it tenderly. He's hugging it and patting it. It's almost comical -- the sight of his big hands on such a small dog. But Yugyeom is incredibly gentle, patting the dog slowly and carefully. It's a cute sight, Jinyoung has to admit. He watches the dog give in and lean against Yugyeom's legs, and if Jinyoung isn't mistaken, Yugyeom is saying something to the dog that Jinyoung can't quite make out.

He doesn't even realize that he's lingering just to watch Yugyeom with the dog until someone walks past him, and he snaps out of whatever strange daze he'd fallen into. A dog-induced spell, he thinks. With a little to do with Yugyeom being strangely soft with the dog. Just a little.

He hurries away, leaving before Yugyeom can spot him and talk to him. He needs to have a word with Jihyo about feeding the strays. If he isn't careful, he's going to start thinking of Yugyeom in an amicable way, Jinyoung thinks, but his mind can't help but replay Yugyeom cuddling with the dog. Yugyeom. Cuddling. Dog. He wouldn't be able to believe it if he didn't see it with his own eyes.

\--

Jinyoung has just finished his lessons for the day, and he's relieved to have some time to himself. He can read, or nap, or whatever. But most importantly, he can be alone. Lessons lately have been focused on advanced diplomacy and geo-political relations, and the neurons in his brain must resemble borders, and winding rivers, based on all the work Jinyoung has had to do.

He doesn't even really know why -- his father is still young and healthy, he'll be king for years to come. There's no rush for Jinyoung to learn everything he needs to know to rule, he thinks. But ever since the news of Jihyo's engagement, his lessons have accelerated. It's fine, it's not like Jinyoung isn't smart, but he wonders what all the preparation is for.

When he rounds the corner to his favorite reading nook, he's surprised to see Yugyeom sitting on the sofa below the stained glass window, long legs tucked up, and a book open on his knees. It's not a sight that he was necessarily expecting.

"How did you find this place?" Jinyoung asks, breaking the stillness of the library, and Yugyeom's head whips up from his book. The library is tucked out of the way, and kind of difficult to find if one doesn't know where they're going, which is why Jinyoung is asking.

"Jihyo showed me." Yugyeom answers quickly, defensively. "I didn't mean to intrude."  
`  
"You're not." Jinyoung says, holding up his book as an indicator. "Um, I'm just looking for a place to read."

"I can move." Yugyeom says hastily.

"It's fine." Jinyoung says, thinking of what Jaebum said to him about trying harder with Yugyeom. "You can stay." He forces himself to say. Yugyeom actually looks kind of shocked at this, like he hadn't expected Jinyoung to say that.

"Okay." Yugyeom says slowly, settling back down. Jinyoung sits down on the other end of the sofa.

"You like to read?" Jinyoung finds himself asking, somewhat awkwardly. He realizes that it's probably the first genuine question he's asked Yugyeom. Jinyoung can practically see Yugyeom's ears perk up, like he's some kind of dog eager for attention. He holds back his laughter at the thought of Yugyeom with dog ears.

"I didn't use to, actually. But I find myself reading more and more lately." Yugyeom answers, putting his bookmark neatly in between the pages, aligning the edge with the spine of the book.

"It tends to have that effect." Jinyoung agrees.

"I didn't have much time to read in the navy." Yugyeom adds. Jinyoung hums. "So I'm grateful to have some time to do it here."

"I bet."

"Sorry, I don't mean to keep you from reading." Yugyeom says somewhat tensely.

"It's okay." Jinyoung says, fiddling with his book.

"I'll let you read." Yugyeom says, and opens his own book.

"You can stay. If you want." Jinyoung says. "We can just. Read."

"Right. Reading." Yugyeom mutters, but Jinyoung can see him slowly fall into the story before him.

Jinyoung doesn't even realize he's fallen asleep, until he wakes up to find that the sun has set, and the only remnant of Yugyeom being there at all is a pillow from the sofa that has been placed on the ground.

Jinyoung picks it up as he leaves. It's like Yugyeom was never even there.

\--

  
"Hasn't Yugyeom spent long enough here?" Jinyoung asks as he walks with Jihyo to the observatory the next day. Yugyeom has been there for two months, with only one trip home. The fall is turning into the winter -- mild as it is in Soshi. Jinyoung wouldn't be surprised if an engagement was announced in the start of the new year.

"He's staying for as long as he wants. As long as we need." Jihyo explains. "Neither of us want to rush. We want to do things the right way." Right, Jinyoung thinks, do an artificial courtship the correct way, whatever that means.

"Doesn't he have any responsibilities at home?"

"A few." Jihyo answers with a shrug. "They don't seem too time-consuming. His family is working around it. He'd been in the navy before this, so he doesn't have many royal responsibilities just yet anyways."

"So he can just hang out here for ages?" Jinyoung asks over the lump in his throat.

"It's hardly freeloading Jinyoung." She chastises. "I'll be moving to Elris after we're married." She adds, swallowing thickly. Jinyoung blinks at her.

"You'll be moving?"

"Well, he has duties there. I don't really, not because you're the next in line for the throne here. And since I'll only be the Queen of Elris not-"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Jinyoung bursts out, interrupting her. "You'll only be Queen? Jihyo, that's a crucial position! It's not a small thing."

"I don't mind. I'm going to work my hardest at supporting Yugyeom."

"But you'll move away from me." Jinyoung says, fully aware of just how petulant he sounds. Like a child. But when it comes to his sister, he fundamentally is a child. She's his older sister.

"I've always known that I would have to." She says simply, like it isn't a big deal at all. "And it isn't as if I won't be able to come back and visit. Or you can come visit me."

"That isn't the same." Jinyoung says, staring off into the distance. "That isn't the same at all."

\--

It's this conversation that really makes Jinyoung realize the full scope of what is going to happen. His sister is going to be married to a stranger and move away to a faraway kingdom. His sister who he's always had around, always supported him endlessly, always taught him things, corrected him, been around to joke and play with. He'd just always thought that they would have longer together. That she would fall in love and get married. That she would stay close to him. He'd been naive to think so, he supposes, as he watches Jihyo and Yugyeom at dinner that night, their hands brushing as Yugyeom passes Jihyo the bottle of wine. She blushes at the contact, and Jinyoung's blood boils.

He doesn't usually consider himself to be a particularly angry person, but at that moment, he swears that he sees red.

After dinner, Jinyoung follows Yugyeom into the hallway after everyone else has gone. Yugyeom, ever the perfectly behaved, had helped the servants clean up the table.

"Fuck you." Jinyoung hisses, shoving Yugyeom up against the wall. Yugyeom is heavier than he looks, but Jinyoung manages anyways, hearing Yugyeom's back hit the wall with a satisfying thud. Yugyeom's eyes aren't nearly as wide as Jinyoung might've expected, but rather they're dark and guarded, like he knows what Jinyoung is going to do. Jinyoung pushes him a little harder into the wall.

"What is it?" Yugyeom asks. "What have I done now?"

"Jihyo is moving to Elris after you're married hmm?" Jinyoung says coldly. "No negotiations at all then. You just get to drag her off to be nothing but a trophy."

"There's nothing about her being a trophy. She'll have her own responsibilites. That was what we discussed. She agreed." Yugyeom says. "But I thought we could maybe split our time between the two countries, instead of spending all our time in one place."

"What happens when you're king?" Jinyoung asks before he can stop himself. "What will you do then? The Queen of Elris can't just jet off to another country."

"I suppose I'll figure that out when I get there." Yugyeom says. "The two of us, not just me."

"I just-"

"Jinyoung. Jihyo has been part of every discussion about the future. I wouldn't have it any other way." Yugyeom says simply, holding eye contact with him. Jinyoung's grip loosens slightly.

"You're lying to me." Jinyoung insists.

Yugyeom pushes Jinyoung off of him easily, flipping them so it's Jinyoung against the wall, Yugyeom hovering over him, not close enough to be strange, but closer than they've ever been. Jinyoung fights a shiver that comes up his spine, threatening to show his nervousness.

"I'm not. I want us to get along. I don't want to lie to you."

"I don't want to get along with you." Jinyoung all but spits out.

"I think it's good you're so protective of your sister." Yugyeom says, instead of responding to Jinyoung. Jinyoung is stuck. He can't move, because Yugyeom is standing right in front of him.

"Hmm?" Jinyoung asks, trying not to let it show how flustered he is by the change of conversation.

"It's good you're so protective of Jihyo." Yugyeom repeats. "I have two younger brothers and I'd kill for them."

"Uh-" Jinyoung manages to say before he's interrupted.

"I just wanted to say that I get it -- why you've been so on edge about this whole thing. Why you're being like this."

"On edge?" Jinyoung asks. "I just don't like you. I'm not on edge."

"Then I'll just have to convince you otherwise." Yugyeom answers with an easy smile. Jinyoung practically feels his eyelids tremble in frustration.

"That's not what I-"

"Good night Jinyoung. I'll see you tomorow." Yugyeom says, and sweeps down the hallway. Jinyoung feels himself collapse slightly against the wall, heart pounding.

"Fuck you!" He calls down the empty hallway, and stalks off to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part! We might be getting somewhere. Slowly ;) I think this is going to be ~50k words total, so 2 or 3 more parts after this. Also, if you want to read it all at once, I will be posting it on Twitter as a formatted Google Doc!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

 

Their conversation only serves to irritate Jinyoung further really, he thinks as he storms back to his rooms. What the fuck did Yugyeom mean when he said that he'd just have to convince Jinyoung to like him? Who the fuck just says that? Jinyoung doesn't even know.

He throws himself down on his bed, and presses his face into his pillow, barely resisting the urge to yell. Yugyeom might hear, the ever-present bastard.

He throws himself around, staring up at the ceiling. Yugyeom is an enigma. He really is. Jinyoung has been nothing but cold and unaccepting, and Yugyeom has just taken that to be a challenge to get to know him more. Jinyoung really didn't do anything to make himself appear as a challenge, so Yugyeom really must be socially inept.

It takes him a while to fall asleep, and when he does, he's horrified to find that Yugyeom has crept into his dreams. Well, nightmares, he supposes, if Yugyeom is there.

\--

The next morning, Yugyeom finds Jinyoung on his run, but this time, he doesn't run beside Jinyoung like the last time. Instead, he races past him. And again. And again.

"We get it, you can run fast." Jinyoung mutters under his breath on the fourth pass, and Yugyeom turns around and has the fucking nerve to turn and wink. Jinyoung rolls his eyes, and huffs onwards. It's already fucking freezing, and Yugyeom around makes Jinyoung's run worse than usual.

By the time he makes it back to the mudroom, Yugyeom is already inside doing some kind of stretching, and Jinyoung isn't sure that he can feel his fingers. His clothes are all soggy from the drizzling November rain, and his hair is pressed flat to his face. He doesn't greet Yugyeom, and just about makes it past him when-

"Coffee?" Yugyeom asks, holding out a mug of steaming coffee. It looks too good to be true. Therefore it must be. Jinyoung also can't help but notice how warm and dry Yugyeom looks. The lucky northern bastard.

"No thanks." Jinyoung says, frowning. He doesn't even want to know what Yugyeom did to it.

"I had someone in the kitchen make it for you. It would be rude not to accept." Yugyeom continues, smile unfailing. Jinyoung grits his teeth.

"I hope you poisoned it so I never have to see you again." Jinyoung says, and reaches out to take the mug. It really would be rude not to take it. Jinyoung doesn't want to ruin his good reputation with the kitchen staff.

"Ah Jinyoung. You're too nice to me." Yugyeom replies with a grin. "Wouldn't you just love to haunt me?"

"I hate you." Jinyoung says, putting the mug down. "Seriously. Like I would waste my afterlife haunting you."

"I know you do." Yugyeom answers, resuming his stretching. Jinyoung scoffs, and takes a sip of the coffee before Yugyeom looks up again. He actually has to stop himself from moaning at the hot drink after being so cold.

"What's this for anyways?" Jinyoung asks, trying to figure out what Yugyeom is trying to do.

"It's cold out. I thought I'd get you a coffee, since I got back first." He answers. Jinyoung just narrows his eyes.

"Hmm." He says.

"Hmm is right." Yugyeom says, and then abruptly changes the topic. "You should change soon. It's cold."

"If I get pneumonia and die, that would be easier for both of us."

"I don't think death is the easiest solution for every problem." Yugyeom says with a smile.

"You don't know that." Jinyoung grumbles. The conversation stills for a moment, with Jinyoung sipping his coffee, and Yugyeom stealing glances at him as if to confirm that he really is drinking it.

"I should go. I'm meeting Jihyo." Yugyeom says after a few minutes.

"Thank you for the coffee." Jinyoung manages to say as scathingly as possible. Except Yugyeom just beams at him.

"You're welcome. I'll see you at dinner!" And then Yugyeom bounds off before Jinyoung can get another word in edgewise. He just sighs.

\--

At dinnertime, Jinyoung leaves his room to find Yugyeom leaning against the door to his rooms, dressed down in a simple long-sleeve and jeans, hair flopping against his forehead. Jinyoung still finds it strange to see Yugyeom like this, instead of dressed in his military uniform. Yugyeom is still good-looking like this, but just in a more accessible way, if that's even possible for a prince, Jinyoung wonders. People probably think the same thing about him.

"Did you lock yourself out?" Jinyoung asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I thought we could walk to dinner together." Yugyeom replies smoothly, peeling off the door to stand closer to him.

"I'm meeting someone else." Jinyoung blurts out.

"Right. All these people here waiting for you." Yugyeom replies, gesturing to the empty hallway.

"Shut up." He says.

"Very dignified of the crown prince to say." Yugyeom says, cocking his head to the side.

"I never said I was dignified." Jinyoung sniffs, and Yugyeom's mouth quirks into a smile. "What?"

"That's quite true. Really, I'm not even sure how you've managed to fool everyone into thinking you're kind and benevolent."

"Hey!" Jinyoung protests, but Yugyeom just peels himself off his door.

"Shall we?" He asks. "Maybe we can meet up with whoever you're meeting along the way."

Jinyoung just sighs, and doesn't even bother to respond, just starts walking toward the dining room, and lets Yugyeom fall into step beside him.

\--

Jihyo seems surprised to see the two of them enter for dinner together, but she doesn't say anything. She just ignores Jinyoung and greets Yugyeom, gesturing for him to sit in the seat beside hers.

"What about me?" Jinyoung grumbles.

"You can come with." Yugyeom says, and tugs Jinyoung along with him.

"I didn't agree to this." Jinyoung says, but Yugyeom just pushes Jinyoung down into the chair across from Jihyo, and then takes his seat.

"Hey." Yugyeom says to Jihyo. "What did you do today?"

And so Jinyoung is subjugated to another horrible conversation between Yugyeom and Jihyo. He should be used to it by now, but yet he isn't. He's still just as unhappy to be there as he was when they first met.

Yugyeom walks Jinyoung back to his room after dinner.

"You really don't need to do this." Jinyoung says.

"I know. Oh, and it's warmer if you wear long underwear." Yugyeom replies.

"What?"

"When you go running. It's easier if you wear long underwear under your running clothes."

"Oh." Jinyoung says. "Uh, thanks." He should've said that he didn't ask, but it's too late now he figures.

"Good night!"

"Yeah." Yugyeom just inexplicably snorts at Jinyoung's response.

\--

Two days later, Yugyeom is already stretching when Jinyoung gets outside for his run. He wishes he could say that he's surprised, but it's pretty clear that Yugyeom is entirely unbothered by Jinyoung's hostility. The same thing happens -- Yugyeom passes Jinyoung as they run around the grounds. At least it isn't raining today, Jinyoung thinks as he watches Yugyeom feet thump off into the distance. He envies Yugyeom's stupid long legs.

Then, when he comes in after Yugyeom, Yugyeom is waiting in the mudroom with a coffee and a muffin this time.

"I see you've moved onto poisoning me with food now." Jinyoung says with Yugyeom thrusts the plate at him.

"I have not. I got this for you from the kitchen."

"I'm not hungry."

"Could you please take like one bite?" Yugyeom asks.

"No."

"Jinyoung!"

"What?"

"Please?"

"No." Jinyoung says, but his stomach grumbles at the same time as he says this. Yugyeom's eyes flick down to Jinyoung's stomach, and then back up to his face.

"Are you sure you don't want this?" He asks again.

"Fine. Whatever." Jinyoung says, snatching the plate from Yugyeom.

\--

"So... Yugyeom tells me that you're running together." Jihyo says the next day at breakfast. She's practically gloating. Jinyoung winces.

"We're not." Jinyoung replies immediately.

"That's what he told me."

"It's been twice in a row. It was a coincidence more than anything."

"I really don't know why you insist on ignoring him." Jihyo says.

"I really don't ignore him. He just shows up even if I don't want him there, and I have to work around that." Jinyoung explains.

"He's a nice guy." She says.

"Hmm." Jinyoung hums in response. "Well, I'm working on the whole getting along with Yugyeom thing."

\--

Jinyoung runs four times a week, and each time Yugyeom is there with him. Well, not running beside him, he's still annoying like that, and insists on racing past Jinyoung.

Then when they finish, he'll pull out some kind of coffee and treat for Jinyoung, claiming that "it would be rude for Jinyoung not to take it", or "it was the last one in the kitchen, so you need to eat it". Jinyoung has even given up any pretense that he isn't going to accept it.

"The point of exercise is to work off calories." Jinyoung says around a mouthful of muffin one day. He doesn't know how Yugyeom knows, but carrot is his favourite kind of muffin. How could he say no?

"But it's cold outside. You should eat something." Yugyeom answers, watching Jinyoung with satisfaction.

"I don't think that's how it works." Jinyoung mumbles.

"It is." Yugyeom replies, the stupid bastard with good hearing. "And here you are eating it anyways."

"At least try not to look so pleased."

"I can't." Yugyeom says with a smile. "I'm just so pleased."

"I hate you."

"I know you do. But here you are anyways."

Jinyoung can't even muster up the strength to disagree, he just stalks away, leaving Yugyeom behind to laugh.

\--

The next run day, Jinyoung shows up to find that Yugyeom isn't there. Jinyoung waits for a few minutes, but Yugyeom just doesn't show up. Jinyoung starts running without him. It's better this way really, he's wanted nothing more than to be free of Yugyeom.

He thinks back to two days ago. Jinyoung was being rude, but then again, there's always animosity from him to Yugyeom, even if sometimes its mostly just for show. Actually, lately, it's been entirely for show. He really doesn't hold much animosity towards Yugyeom anymore.

And he's pretty sure that Yugyeom knows that. He doesn't even tease Jinyoung as much as he used to. They aren't quite friends, but they definitely aren't enemies. So it shouldn't be him that drove Yugyeom away.

He's been there ten times in a row. Ten times he's showed up without being invited, literally just to harass Jinyoung. And now he isn't here. Jinyoung is understandably confused.

He doesn't even know why he's bothered. It's not like he likes spending any more time with Yugyeom than he needs to. He should be relieved that Yugyeom didn't show up.

But even so. Yugyeom has been running at the same time as him for more than two weeks now. Something must be wrong. Maybe he's injured, or stuck somewhere. Jinyoung hopes so.

His run is a bit slower than usual. And maybe he misses the coffee and treat at the end of the run. Maybe he likes that part of the run. Not Yugyeom -- just the part where Yugyeom hands over food for him. So he swings by the kitchen on his way back to his room.

"Oh, where's Mr. Yugyeom?" One of the kitchen girls asks. "He's usually here."

"He's busy today."

"Oh. Be sure to give him the coffee and pastry then!" She says brightly. "And that we missed him." She says, and fiddles with a piece of hair. Oh, Jinyoung thinks, that's how it is.

"I will." He promises falsely. Like hell he'll tell Yugyeom that anyone missed him.

\--

Yugyeom isn't there the run after that too. Jinyoung almost gets his hopes up, only to find that Yugyeom isn't there. He almost knocks on Yugyeom's door afterwards, and then thinks better of it. He doesn't want Yugyeom to think that he almost cares to know where he is. Because he definitely doesn't. No. Not even close.

\--

Jinyoung is just coming out of a meeting with his father the next day, when he spots Mark, dressed in his full magician robes, about to round the corner.

"Mark! Hey!" Jinyoung calls, and Mark turns around. He hasn't been out of the magic quarters in ages, Jinyoung thinks.

"Jinyoung!" Mark calls back with a smile, and jogs toward Jinyoung. It feels like it's been ages since he's seen Mark, despite the fact that they both live in the capital, and Mark works for the king. "Long time no see!"

"Right?"

"I've been so stupidly busy." Mark answers with a laugh. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm not anybody important. You're going to be head magician someday."

"We don't know about that." Mark says, looking away shyly.

"Yes we do." Jinyoung scoffs. "Shut up." Just then, he catches a glimpse of Jihyo out the corner of his eye, and turns to see. "Oh Jihyo!" Jinyoung calls out to her, and she waves at him enthusiastically before coming over to them.

"I thought you were in a meeting with Dad?" She asks.

"We finished early. He had to talk to someone." Jinyoung explains.

"Oh. Okay." She says, and looks between Jinyoung and Mark.

"Jihyo, Mark." Jinyoung says, gesturing between them. He doesn't think that they've ever met.

"I know who Mark is." Jihyo says with a laugh. "But thank you."

"Oh. Sorry." Jinyoung says and Mark smiles.

"It's okay."

"So, I hear Yugyeom's away." Mark says, mostly to Jihyo. Jinyoung frowns, somehow the gossip had spread all over the castle but it hadn't spread to him.

"Yeah. He had to go home last minute." Jihyo answers.

"Thank god." Jinyoung says dramatically. "He's been here for ages."

"Hmm." Mark replies, looking thoughtful.

"He's joking." Jihyo says, but for once she doesn't seem very defensive of Yugyeom. Jinyoung wonders if they fought or something. He'll have to kill Yugyeom if he did anything to Jihyo.

"I'm not." Jinyoung replies, but he drops the topic anyways. "Are you going home for the new year Mark?"

"No. The king asked me to stay on." Mark answers. "I have some things to do before I go home."

"So you'll be here for the festival then?"

"I will be." Mark confirms. "I've never seen it."

"It's fun." Jihyo adds. "I think it's my favourite festival. Jinyoung even likes it and he hates festivals."

"I do not."

"You complained enough when I asked you to take Yugyeom."

"Whatever."

"But he likes it. He just won't admit it." Mark laughs at this.

"I'll have to go to this festival then." He says.

"You need to!" Jihyo replies quickly. "You'll love it. They don't have anything like it anywhere else."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Oh, I should be off." Jihyo says. "Jinyoung, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Bye Mark!"

"Bye Jihyo." Mark says, voice going low. "Bye, Jinyoung."

"Bye!" Jinyoung says, and watches both of them head off in opposite directions. He's just relieved that he finally knows what happened to Yugyeom, where he disappeared off to, not that he'd tell Jihyo.

The strange thing about the conversation was how Jihyo spoke about Yugyeom, almost tensely. She's never spoken about him like that before, and Jinyoung wonders if they fought or something.

—

He doesn't mean to corner Jihyo, but that's kind of what ends up happening anyways. He follows her after dinner, and stops her before she goes into her rooms for the night.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asks.

"God! You scared me to death." Jihyo exclaims, fiddling nervously with the hem of her sweater. "What about?"

"Did you fight with Yugyeom?" Jinyoung asks, getting right to the point.

"What? No. Why?" Jihyo asks, seeming oddly defensive.

"You definitely did then."

"I didn't."

"Did he do something?"

"No." She answers quickly. "No. He's been perfect."

"Too perfect? Too good to be true?"

"You can lay off him." She chides. "No. It's cheesy, but it's not him. It's me."

"Did you do something?"

"I think it's finally just struck me that I'm marrying him." She says quietly.

"You can back out at any time." Jinyoung reminds her.

"I know." She says, chewing on her lip. "But I want to do this. I think." Jinyoung lets out a heavy sigh.

"Jihyo-"

"No. It's fine. I promise. I'm just a little jumbled up today."

"Sometimes it's like that." Jinyoung says, but even he isn't really sure about that. He doesn't know what Jihyo is going through, not even close. "You'll figure it out. "

"I hope so." Jihyo replies pensively. "Thanks for checking up on me."

"Of course. It's my job." He says. "I should leave you to get some rest."

"Good night Jinyoung!" She says with a smile. "And stop skulking around in the dark! You're going to kill someone." Jinyoung just laughs in response.

It's slightly relieving to know that Yugyeom is just away. Just barely. It really doesn't affect Jinyoung.

\--

But it turns out that it must really be a fast trip home, because Yugyeom is back the next day.

Jinyoung starts his run a bit earlier than he usually does, thinking that Yugyeom won't be there, the same way he hasn't been there for the previous two runs.

Except--

"You're early." Yugyeom says, coming up behind Jinyoung, dressed in his running clothes. He looks tired, but despite the bags under his eyes, he's still there harassing Jinyoung. Jinyoung has to begrudgingly admire his tenacity.

"You weren't here last week." Jinyoung replies. He can't ask Yugyeom why he looks so tired. He doesn't care.

"Yeah. Something came up at home. I had to go away quickly." Yugyeom explains, and then a shit-eating grin comes over his face. "Why? Did you miss me?"

"Not at all." Jinyoung snaps. "I just noticed."

"That sounds like missing-"

"I'll let you know when I miss you." Jinyoung interrupts, which sounded better in his head. Yugyeom just raises an eyebrow, and his smile grows even larger.

"Oh will you?"

"Yes." Jinyoung says, figuring it's better to commit to his mistake, than to waffle. He knows that Yugyeom will jump at any opportunity to make fun of him.

"Good." Yugyeom says. "Shall we?" He asks, gesturing towards the path.

"I thought you'd never ask." Jinyoung replies, and just watches the steady thump of Yugyeom's feet as he races ahead.

\--

They fall back into their routine quickly. Jinyoung is definitely strangely relieved that Yugyeom is back, not that he tells Yugyeom that. It's as if what was missing before, the strange sense of unease in his stomach has disappeared. Jinyoung realizes this must be what having an arch nemesis feels like.

Jinyoung finds Yugyeom in the library the afternoon of their next run day, sitting on the other side of Jinyoung's sofa. Then, when he sees Jinyoung, he actually smiles at him. Jinyoung almost smiles back, but then he catches himself.

"Do you really not have anything better to do?" Jinyoung asks, flopping onto the other side of the sofa with his book.

"Am I not allowed to read?" Yugyeom asks, looking back down at his book. "Is that a law in this kingdom?"

"Whatever." Jinyoung grumbles. "Just don't bother me."

"Where's the fun in that?" Yugyeom answers flatly.

"Pfft." Jinyoung says, and only barely stops himself from sticking his tongue out at Yugyeom.

They settle into reading, except there must be some kind of draft coming in from outside, because Jinyoung finds himself quickly shivering.

"It's freezing in here. Do you mind if I light a fire?" Jinyoung asks, and Yugyeom shakes his head.

Jinyoung gets up to start a fire, and Yugyeom stands up as well.

"I would've thought that you would have servants to do this sort of thing." Yugyeom says, watching Jinyoung make a neat circle of logs, filled with kindling and newspaper.

"I'm more than capable of starting a fire." Jinyoung says.

"I never said you weren't." Yugyeom says, passing him the matches.

"Thanks." Jinyoung mutters, and lights up the newspaper, watching it catch on the kindling and the bark of the logs. They sit there for a moment, watching the flames grow.

It's pouring rain outside, but Jinyoung is warm and cozy inside with the fire crackling merrily. They take turns putting logs on the fire when it runs down, and Yugyeom refills Jinyoung's tea wordlessly. It would be almost nice if Jinyoung liked Yugyeom more.

The only noises are the sound of pages turning, and the occasional soft laugh from Yugyeom, presumably at something in his book. Jinyoung almost opens his mouth to ask what's so funny, but then he remembers that he doesn't like Yugyeom. He can't ask him that. He tightens his mouth shut.

Before Jinyoung knows it, night has fallen. He has no idea what time it even is.

"We should go to dinner." Jinyoung says, voice creaky from disuse.

"Oh, right. Oh, I should pick something up from my room first."

"Ah. Alright. I'm going to head to the dining room." Jinyoung replies awkwardly.

"Bye Jinyoung." Yugyeom says.

"Mhmm." Jinyoung responds, which inexplicably makes Yugyeom smile softly at him. Jinyoung sends him a confused look, and Yugyeom just shrugs his shoulders.

"Someday you'll say goodbye back!" Yugyeom says, eyes lit up like a challenge.

"We'll see." Jinyoung says, which isn't a yes, and it isn't a no. Yugyeom laughs at him, loud and bright, and for the first time Jinyoung finds himself enjoying the sound.

\--

The following week, the media manage to take a photo of Jihyo and Yugyeom together, and the palace releases a statement saying that they are officially friends. It's a stretch, but not completely implausible. Elris isn't the closest kingdom to Soshi, but Yugyeom and Jihyo are close enough in age that they aren't immediately thrown into relationship rumours.

Jinyoung watches Jihyo eye up the newspaper headlines. The photo itself is pretty non-indicative of anything. Jihyo and Yugyeom are just walking side by side, not even looking at each other.

"Look how famous you are." He says. "On the front page and everything. They can even see your zits."

"Shut up." She says, but there's barely any heat to it. "You're just jealous you aren't lurking in the background."

"Jinyoung. Jihyo." Their father sighs. "Do you need to do this at the breakfast table?"

"Yes." They answer in unison.

"It's about time someone caught on honestly." Their mother says. "A marriage announcement shouldn't come out of nowhere."

Jinyoung eyes Jihyo. She's looking at the photo, but she looks oddly nervous.

"I was kidding. It's a good photo of you. You look pretty." He says.

"It's not that." She replies. "It's just weird to think that from now on, we'll be photographed together."

"Hmm." Is all Jinyoung can think to reply with.

\--

Something seems a bit off with Jihyo after that, but Jinyoung can't quite figure out what it is. Whenever he asks her about it, she skirts around the subject, or leaves. He doesn't know what to do. He asks Yugyeom, who says that he hasn't noticed much of the ordinary, except that she's complained of a headache a few times.

"I thought it was just the change in the weather." Yugyeom says, eyes wide. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course you did." Jinyoung mutters. "No. Nothing's wrong. That's the problem."

"I'm not following you."

"She's pretending that she's okay. But she isn't. I can see it. And if she's been complaining about a headache, then something must be up."

"Hmm. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"You can try." Jinyoung admits. "She won't talk to me, but maybe she'll talk to you."

  
\--

Yugyeom comes back to Jinyoung the next day, looking defeated.

"I didn't get anything." He says glumly. "And you're right, something is definitely off."

"Shit. Thanks for trying though." Jinyoung begrudgingly admits.

"Can you help me prepare something for Jihyo?" Yugyeom asks suddenly.

"What kind of something?" Jinyoung asks suspiciously.

"I want to cook her a meal. To say thank you for the nice treatment that she's been giving me."

"She's your arranged wife. She's kind of supposed to do that." Jinyoung replies, like Yugyeom is dumb.

"But even so. She's gone above and beyond to make me comfortable. I want to begin to pay her back somehow."

"And this requires my help?"

"Apparently you're one of the people who know her the best. And she'll never expect you to help me, which helps my surprise." Yugyeom explains. Jinyoung exhales. He should say no. Yugyeom is probably even expecting him to say no.

"Fine. Whatever." Jinyoung says brusquely. "But let's just be clear here that I'm doing this for her, not as a favour for you."

"Of course." Yugyeom replies, and Jinyoung gets the distinct feeling that Yugyeom is agreeing with him just for the sake of it.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You mentioned that she hasn't been herself lately. So I thought that I could try and cheer her up." Yugyeom answers brightly. Jinyoung stares at him. If it were anyone else, he'd find the gesture sweet, and touching. But with Yugyeom, there's still a underlying note of uncertainty.

"I guess I could help." Jinyoung says slowly, and is rewarded with a huge grin from Yugyeom.

\--

Jinyoung tells Yugyeom that one of Jihyo's favourite dishes is a kind of spicy stew that she's loved since she was a kid. He's really not helping Yugyeom -- he's helping Jihyo get out of whatever weird funk she's in. Then he manages to find himself in the kitchen, helping Yugyeom do the actual cooking.

Yugyeom reaches over his shoulder to get an onion. Jinyoung is oddly hyper aware of Yugyeom's presence behind him. Yugyeom isn't even that close to him, but yet Jinyoung's body is on edge. His subconscious must register an enemy or something.

"I haven't cooked in ages." Yugyeom says, looking far too cheerful to be cutting onions.

"Well, you are a prince." Jinyoung mutters.

"I used to have to cook all the time." Yugyeom replies. "My parents made me."

"I never had to." Jinyoung says. "I just liked being in the kitchen for the free food."

"That really doesn't surprise me." Yugyeom says with a snort. "I don't think you're capable of doing anything unless there's something in it for you."

"You've caught onto me." Jinyoung replies. He almost laughs. He almost does.

"Ah, shit!" Yugyeom explains, quickly bringing his right hand up to face, and sucking on his index finger.

"What?" Jinyoung asks.

"I sliced my finger." Yugyeom says, as forlornly as one can with a finger in their mouth. Jinyoung's eyes hone in on the finger, watching how Yugyeom's lips close around it. He watches for another second before looking away, feeling as if he's just done something too intimate.

"I'll cut." Jinyoung says, bumping Yugyeom out of the way with his hip to take over. "You're injured now."

"But I'm supposed to be doing this for Jihyo!"

"But I can do it, and we'll say that you did it."

So Jinyoung ends up cooking the rest of the dinner, while Yugyeom watches. And then Jinyoung watches Yugyeom surprise Jihyo with the meal, watches the way her face lights up when presented with the stew. Jinyoung knows he made the right choice.

"You should join us." Yugyeom says, gesturing for him to come over, but Jinyoung just shakes his head. He can't interrupt their moment.

"I have to go... talk to someone." He lies. He knows that both Jihyo and Yugyeom can probably see right through it but it doesn't matter. This is for them -- not him. He's not a part of this future happy family. Not really.

"Okay." Yugyeom says. "I'll see you around?"

\--

"It's so nice that you and Yugyeom are getting along." Jihyo says to him later, looking pleased.

"We aren't really." Jinyoung replies, but he knows that it's a lie -- that he's just saying this out of principle.

"I saw you almost laugh at something he said. That must mean that you get along somewhat. And you helped him with dinner for me." She says pointedly. Jinyoung can't bring it in himself to tell her no. Maybe because he can't even muster it within to lie to himself.

It's the strangest thing, but suddenly doesn't think of Yugyeom in the same way as he used to. Something shifted, and even though it must've happened a little at a time, Jinyoung can't help but feel as if it's a big change.

"Hmm." Is all he says. He doesn't even know what else to say.

\--

The next day, Jinyoung decides that he wants to go for a walk along the sea. There's something austere but beautiful about the sea in the early winter. He bundles up for the cold wind, wrapping himself up in a thick sweater, and jacket, and he's just about to head out when he runs into Yugyeom, who looks as if he's headed into the dining room.

"Hello." Yugyeom greets brightly, and Jinyoung realizes that Yugyeom just really is that cheery all the time. It isn't an act the way it is for Jinyoung.

"Hey." He says, feeling the corners of lips shift into a smile even though he hadn't meant to. He ignores Jihyo's words from yesterday, talking about how he seems to be getting along better with Yugyeom.

"Are you going somewhere?" Yugyeom asks. gesturing to Jinyoung's many layers of clothes.

"I was going to go for a walk, if you wanted to come with me?" Jinyoung finds himself asking, and it's probably the first time that he's actually wanted Yugyeom to say yes to spending time with him. Yugyeom pauses, and looks funnily at Jinyoung, as if gauging how genuine his question really was.

"Yeah, alright. I'm not doing anything right now." Yugyeom says, and follows Jinyoung out of the castle, and down a narrow path towards Jinyoung's favourite path along the sea. It's a perfect day -- cold but not too cold, and sunny enough that the view is beautiful; showing off the smaller outlying islands dotting the coast of Soshi. With a sprinkle of snow on the ground, Jinyoung knows that it's a beautiful sight.

"Wow." Yugyeom says.

"I know." Jinyoung replies.

They walk side by side in silence, but it isn't necessarily uncomfortable.

"This is nice." Yugyeom says finally, as they stop on the top of a cliff overlooking the beach that Jinyoung used to play on as a child. "I haven't been here before." He says, which confuses Jinyoung. He'd thought that the path would be one of the first places Jihyo would take Yugyeom. It's Jinyoung's favourite, but Jihyo was the one to show it to him -- she loves it too.

"Jihyo didn't take you here?" Jinyoung asks for clarification.

"No."

"Oh."

"We don't... we don't really spend that much time together." Yugyeom says, turning his face away from Jinyoung. Jinyoung is confused -- he'd thought that Jihyo and Yugyeom spent a lot of time together.

"Oh. I thought-"

"I don't think your sister likes me very much." Yugyeom says with a small laugh. "I see her around this guy, Mark, and she's totally different."

"Mark? Are you sure?" Jinyoung asks. He's never seen Mark interact with his sister in any situation other than a perfunctory one.

"Tall, pretty?"

"Pretty?" Jinyoung asks, raising an eyebrow.

"If you like that kind of thing." Yugyeom mutters. Jinyoung wants to press it further, but then he remembers that he's talking to his sister's presumably straight fiance. Of course Yugyeom wouldn't think Mark is attractive in any way. Actually, he's just surprised that Yugyeom even knows who Mark is.

"But you think she doesn't like you?"

"Not like that at least. We get along just fine. She's very nice."

"But?"

"But I don't think I'm in her heart as anything beyond a friend."

"You'll be married someday though." Jinyoung says quietly.

"There have been marriages based on much less than friendship." Yugyeom replies with a wry smile, and Jinyoung feels sad. Sad not only for Jihyo, but for Yugyeom, the other party in this strange partnership. For the first time he wonders if Yugyeom left someone behind in Elris, someone who really belonged in his heart.

"Did you have a girlfriend back home?" He asks over the lump in his throat, trying to change the topic. Yugyeom only shakes his head, and Jinyoung is struck by an odd sense of relief.

"No. I've been away in the navy for years now. No time."

"Mmm."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Yugyeom asks.

"No." Jinyoung answers with a snort. "I'm really very single."

"Oh. Good to know." Yugyeom says.

"Please don't offer to set me up with anyone you know. Jaebum already tries that regularly and it never ends well."

"I won't." Yugyeom answers with a laugh. "I'll keep that in mind."

That's the end of their conversation for the walk -- they spend the rest of the time walking along the coast quietly, winding through the tall pines and down to where the path meets the water, and Jinyoung watches Yugyeom look in the tidal pools, toeing gently at the little bits of life inside.

Then they head back to the castle as the sun sets, and the wind picks up a bit more.

"I had fun today." Yugyeom says when they reach the main hall. "Thank you for inviting me to walk with you."

"You're welcome." Jinyoung says back, and he's surprised to discover that he means it.

"If you ever want someone to walk with, you could ask me. If you want."

"Thanks." Jinyoung replies. "I'll keep that in mind." He adds, and even tacks on a smile. And it isn't even a sarcastic smile. He's kind of impressed with himself.

"I should probably head back. I wanted to ask Jihyo something." Yugyeom says, and hearing that kind of stings Jinyoung. He doesn't even understand why.

"Yeah. Of course." He says. "Say hi to her for me."

"Okay." Yugyeom says. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow for a run. Duh." Jinyoung replies.

\--

Despite his best efforts, Jinyoung can't shake off Yugyeom's comment about Jihyo and Mark. He's never seen Mark anywhere near his sister, and he's intrigued. Especially since Jihyo is theoretically betrothed to someone else.

So he sets out on a mission to observe the two of them to see if Yugyeom is right.

It turns out to be harder than he thought -- mainly because they're never together. Ever. It makes sense, Jihyo is a princess, and Mark is one of their father's official spellcasters. Jinyoung has known Mark since they were children because Mark would come to school in Soshi to learn magic. But the rest of the year he'd spend back in Momoland. Mark spends most of his time in the magic quarter, and he's rarely ever in the rest of the castle.

Jinyoung spends more time creeping around the castle trying to spot them than he's spent since he was a child and would play hide-and-seek with Jihyo.

But finally, finally he sees them. Well, really it's just Mark in the same hallway as Jihyo, but that's the closest thing Jinyoung has gotten to an encounter. So he all but dives into a small alcove, wedging himself between some kind of wardrobe and a column so that he can observe them without being seen.

"Jinyoung? What are you doing?" He hears someone ask, and he turns to see Yugyeom looking at him curiously from the hall.

"Shh!" He hisses. "I'll get caught."

"Caught doing-" Yugyeom only manages to get out half his sentence before Jinyoung is yanking him into his hiding spot. It was tight for just him, but now for two people they need to be completely squashed together. Jinyoung's elbow is banged against the wall and Yugyeom is forced to contort weirdly.

"Can you not be so tall?" Jinyoung grumbles, and shifts himself around so he can actually see. They're pressed impossibly close together -- something Jinyoung should have thought about before he bodily pulled Yugyeom to hide with him. He really should have thought about quite a few things more logically.

Yugyeom leans in to whisper in his ear, and his chin is basically hooked over Jinyoung's shoulder.

"Oh. Do you see what I mean?" Yugyeom says, breath warm on Jinyoung's ear. "I told you Jihyo and Mark act differently."

"How do you even know who Mark is?" Jinyoung asks, but settles back into Yugyeom to see better.

He quickly realizes the position they're in: Yugyeom literally has his arms wrapped around Jinyoung, and his chest is flush against Jinyoung's back. Jinyoung is just grateful that Yugyeom is behind him so he can't see Jinyoung's face turn slightly red at the contact. It's a good thing that no one else can see them like this.

"Oh, yeah." Jinyoung says, trying to focus on Jihyo laughing at something Mark said. He has to admit, even with his heart beating a little faster, that Jihyo is acting differently. Jinyoung has never seen her so open and unguarded. She's smiling, and it isn't her usual royal smile. Her body is relaxed, and she's closer to Mark than is probably necessary, but hasn't yet straddled the line into inappropriate.

"I've never seen them like this before." Yugyeom says, and his arms tighten slightly around Jinyoung. It feels almost... The worst part is that Yugyeom is acting as if everything is normal — like there's nothing weird about how close they are to one another. Meanwhile Jinyoung is trying not to freak out that they're squished together.

Eventually, Mark and Jihyo wave to one another, and head off. Jinyoung all but shoves Yugyeom out of their hiding spot.

"Wow. Violent." Yugyeom complains.

"I did what I needed to do." Jinyoung replies nonsensically.

"Why were you even spying on them from behind a closet?"

"Uh..."

"Was it because of what I said?" Yugyeom asks, eyes widening in realization.

"No." Jinyoung grumbles. "Well, yes. I just wanted to scope out the situation."

"I told you so." Yugyeom so, looking pleased.

"Whatever." Jinyoung mumbles. "Well now I see what you meant."

"I don't know what it is. But I just think that I'll never be like Mark in your sister's heart." Yugyeom says. He doesn't sound that torn-up about it though. He sounds as if he's talking about nothing in particular, like it's no big deal at all.

"But she's... She's promised to you." Jinyoung says slowly. "It's not as if she has a choice."

"Ah, Jinyoung. You look at the world so naively." Yugyeom replies.

"I don't think that I do."

"You didn't think it was weird how nice Mark was being to Jihyo?" Yugyeom blinks at him.

"Uh, not really? Was it weird?"

"Well if he's stealing your girl-"

"Jihyo is no one's girl but her own." Yugyeom interrupts, blushing slightly. Jinyoung is genuinely taken aback by Yugyeom's words.

"I was joking. But I'm glad you see Jihyo like that too."

"Just because she's going to be my wife in the future doesn't mean that she's my girl." Yugyeom repeats. "And Mark isn't exactly stealing her. They're friends."

"You're so reasonable." Jinyoung grumbles. "Why can't you go all ape-man?"

"Ape-man? I don't think so." Yugyeom answers with a scoff.

"Disappointing." Jinyoung jokes and Yugyeom snorts.

"Right. Yes. How dare I be a twenty-first century man?"

"Exactly." Jinyoung says, lifting his chin up, and sticking his tongue out slightly.

Yugyeom is silent for a moment.

"Hey Jinyoung?" He asks quietly.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad we're friends now." Yugyeom says softly. And Jinyoung feels himself melt. Yugyeom looks and sounds so fucking genuine that Jinyoung can't find it within himself to be mad. He wants to say me too, he knows that he should, but he just can't bring himself to. So he just smiles and hums, and hopes that's enough for Yugyeom to understand.

\--

Somehow their regular running schedule turns into working out in the gym together sometimes as well. Yugyeom is pretty busy it turns out, trying to manage his duties from afar, and also trying to learn as much about Soshi as he can. Because he and Jihyo will be moving away when they get married, and they won't be spending as much time in Soshi. Jinyoung still feels gross about that fact, he wants Jihyo to stay here forever.

But at the same time, if Jihyo is going to be with Yugyeom, maybe it won't be so bad. Yugyeom is nothing like how Jinyoung perceived. And Jinyoung can't help but be excited at the prospect of spending more time with Yugyeom in the future. It'll be a perk of being Yugyeom's brother-in-law, he thinks, and then promptly curses himself for even thinking that.

Their teasing feels different, Jinyoung realizes. It doesn't hold the same animosity as it did before. Instead, there's a level of familiarity and friendship that hums below the surface of their relationship. It's the strangest thing, but Jinyoung finds that he really can't mind.

\--

"You're spending a lot of time with Yugyeom lately." Jaebum says one day after Jinyoung finishes telling him about how Yugyeom tried to trip him the other day, but Yugyeom ended being the one tripping.

"Not really." Jinyoung says.

"Yes really." Jaebum repeats.

Is he spending much time with Yugyeom? Jinyoung hadn't noticed. They do go running together, and sometimes hang out in the library together. And sometimes they hang out beyond that. But that's only a recent development, so Jinyoung doesn't think that counts.

"We're not friends."

"You spend more time with him than you do with me." Jaebum replies, narrowing his eyes. "For someone who says they hate someone, you're sure doing a bad job."

"I do-"

"Stop it would you? You don't. And by you continually saying that you hate him, you look like an asshole."

"I don't." Jinyoung says with a sinking feeling. He knows it's true.

"You do."

"What do I do?"

"You should probably start by apologizing to him."

"Probably." Jinyoung agrees forlornly. "Ugh, do I need to?"

"Yes." Jaebum answers quickly.

\--

Yugyeom is late for their run the next day, and when he does show up, he doesn't look like himself. Jinyoung had been getting almost worried, but then Yugyeom bursts out of the castle, looking a little worse for wear.

"Ready?" Yugyeom asks, and coughs. His cough doesn't sound very good.

"Hmm?" Jinyoung says and takes a second look at him. Yugyeom looks paler than usual, and his usual state is pretty pale. There's also a slight flush to his cheeks, and his eyes seem a little out of focus. He doesn't look good.  
"Are you okay?"

"I feel a little weird." Yugyeom says in a small voice. "But I'm fine. I swear."

"Shit. You don't look very good." Jinyoung says, and just as he says this, Yugyeom wobbles a bit where he's standing.

"I lied. I really don't feel that good." Yugyeom admits.

"You can't go out on a run like this." Jinyoung says. "I'm not letting you."

"But we-"

"We nothing. You're not doing anything but taking some medicine and going to bed." Jinyoung says firmly. "Come on."

"I didn't realize you were a doctor." Yugyeom says, but he follows Jinyoung back up to the wing where their rooms are anyways.

"You should change." Jinyoung says.

Dutifully, Yugyeom strips his under-shirt off awkwardly. Jinyoung averts his eyes, and then looks anyways. It's not as if Yugyeom has anything that Jinyoung has never seen. And even though Yugyeom is sick, Jinyoung can't help but stare at Yugyeom's rippling muscles. He has abs, Jinyoung discovers, and then forces himself to look away. He shouldn't be ogling Yugyeom when he's sick.

Yugyeom changes into pajamas, and stands awkwardly in front of Jinyoung.

"Get in bed." Jinyoung says, trying to be firm, but sounding oddly soft.

"Okay." Yugyeom says, and crawls in bed obediently.

"Let me get you some medicine. Do you want tea? Water?"

"Water please." Yugyeom answers quietly. He suddenly looks so small and childlike in bed, looking up at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung comes back quickly with a glass of water and a mug of tea, and makes sure that Yugyeom takes the medication.

"Can you... will you stay? With me?" Yugyeom whispers. Jinyoung feels something twist inside him. "Please?"

"Yeah. Okay." Jinyoung finds himself agreeing. He stands at the foot of the bed, watching to make sure that Yugyeom sleeps.

Yugyeom ends up falling asleep quickly, his breath quietening. Jinyoung tucks Yugyeom in carefully, pulling the blankets around him tightly.

He takes a washcloth and smoothes it over Yugyeom's forehead, pushing his hair out of the way so he can wipe the sweat off Yugyeom's face. He didn't imagine that he'd ever be doing this for him.

Yugyeom shudders a bit in his sleep, and then relaxes, practically leaning into Jinyoung's touch. Jinyoung snatches his hand away as if he's been burnt. He doesn't know what he's even doing.

He tidies up a bit, replacing the water and the washcloth, and picking up Yugyeom's discarded clothes. Finally, he shuts the lights off, and puts another glass of water and medicine tablet on Yugyeom's bedside table.

With one last look at Yugyeom, he heads out. Yugyeom will be fine once he gets some rest.

Jihyo is standing outside Yugyeom's door, arm extended like she's just about to open the door.

"Jinyoung?" Jihyo asks.

"Hey." He says, quietly closing Yugyeom's door so he won't wake up.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, looking confused.

"Yugyeom is sick." He explains.

"Oh no!" Jihyo exclaims. "I should go see if he needs anything!"

"He's just sleeping right now. I gave him some medicine." Jinyoung replies quickly. "Maybe when he wakes up."

"You did?" She asks, sounding incredulous. "Oh. Okay. I'll wait then."

"Yeah." Jinyoung answers quietly. "It's not a big deal." He can't help but feel that based on the expression on her face, that it is a big deal.

"I'll go check on him when he's awake." She says. Jinyoung doesn't know why that makes his chest feel strange.

"Sure."

"Do you want me to let you know how he is?"

"You don't need to." Jinyoung says, but it kind of feels like a lie.

"Okay. Thanks for taking care of him. I've got it from now on though." She says.

Jinyoung watches her go, and can't help but feel like he's missing something. It isn't until later that he realizes that he was supposed to apologize to Yugyeom.

\--

Jinyoung doesn't see Yugyeom for the next two days. Jihyo tends to Yugyeom, and Jinyoung stays out of their way. He doesn't want to have to deal with the sight of Jihyo fussing over Yugyeom, even though there's nothing wrong with that. Jinyoung doesn't know why, but it creates an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

It's the strangest thing, Jinyoung thinks, but he can't help but look forward to seeing Yugyeom again. He's just concerned about Yugyeom. He needs to make sure that Jihyo took good enough care of Yugyeom, that's all.

Yugyeom is a future family member, of course it's natural that Jinyoung wants to make sure that he's healthy. Or perhaps there's a tiny part of Jinyoung that is starting to care about Yugyeom, just a little bit. Just a teeny tiny part. Not anything significant.

He wanders around the castle, asking around if anyone has seen Yugyeom today, and eventually finds Yugyeom standing in front of the window in the library, looking out at the snow falling.

Yugyeom is still a little pale, his colouring hasn't completed recovered yet, but he's standing upright at least, a nice change from the last time Jinyoung saw him. And he isn't dressed in fully regular clothes, but he isn't just in pajamas. The snowfall makes Yugyeom look almost ethereal, and Jinyoung is kind of taken aback.

Jinyoung knows that Yugyeom must be feeling better though, because he actually almost smirks when he sees Jinyoung's eyes trailing over him. Jinyoung doesn't even bother with a response. It's not like he was actually checking Yugyeom out, he was just making sure that Yugyeom had recovered.

"How are you feeling?" Jinyoung asks, more of an exhale than anything. He isn't even sure how he managed to sound like that. It's not like he was actually worried.

"Much better. Thank you." Yugyeom replies.

"Good. I'm uh, glad to hear it." Jinyoung says, and he waits for Yugyeom to tease him about it, to ask if he's serious. But Yugyeom just smiles at him softly.

"Thank you. For staying with me." Yugyeom says, sounding oddly genuine.

"I can't have my future brother-in-law getting sick and dying." Jinyoung replies gruffly.

"I think that's the first time you've addressed me as that." Yugyeom says. "But thanks anyways. And I didn't get you sick I see."

"No. I'm good." Jinyoung answers, gesturing to himself. "Perfect like always."

"Good. Because I wasn't going to nurse you back to health if you caught my cold."

"I hate you." Jinyoung says, but he's smiling, and so is Yugyeom.

"Also, you only wish you could be perfect." Yugyeom ribs, and Jinyoung elbows him gently.

"Yeah right."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Jinyoung? Are you in here?" Someone says, interrupting them, and Jinyoung snaps out of whatever bizarre reverie he was in. He must be coming down with whatever cold Yugyeom had. He coughs uncomfortably, and Jihyo pops her head into his room. "Oh! I didn't know you were in here! And with Yugyeom too." She says, eyeing the two of them strangely.

"Yeah. I was just saying thank you to Jinyoung for taking care of me when I was sick." Yugyeom explains smoothly. Clearly he wasn't feeling whatever weird tension Jinyoung was feeling.

"Yeah." Jinyoung echoes.

"Oh. Right." Jihyo says, smile coming back. "Jinyoung? Mom needs you."

"Sure. Of course." Jinyoung replies, scrambling towards her, eager to get away from whatever weirdness he and Yugyeom had going on.

"I should get going." Yugyeom says. "See you both later!" He says cheerily, and Jihyo smiles at him.

"I'll see you tonight?" She asks Yugyeom.

"Yeah. I'll meet you at your rooms?"

"Okay!" She says, smiling so happily at Yugyeom that it almost hurts Jinyoung to look at. He turns and leaves, walking briskly towards his parents' rooms, eager to escape Jihyo and Yugyeom.

"Mom? Jihyo said you needed me?" He calls out, and finds his mother sitting in the drawing room, papers covering the table in front of her.

"Oh! Jinyoung! I wanted to ask if you could help me figure out something for the engagement party!" His mother says, and Jinyoung doesn't understand why, but something odd wells up in his chest at these words.

"Of course." He answers regardless of his sudden strange feeling. "What do you need?"

"We're trying to plan when the engagement party should be!"

"But Jihyo and Yugyeom aren't even engaged yet."

"I know. But by the end of next year they will be." She says. "I heard from Yugyeom's parents and they think that's a good timeline as well."

"What about Jihyo and Yugyeom though?" Jinyoung asks. "What do they think?"

"They agreed to it. So I'm sure that any time will be fine."

"Mhmm." Jinyoung hums noncommittally. He doesn't really know what to do with this information.

\--

He goes back to his rooms after his conversation with his mom feeling strangely conflicted. Jinyoung knows that winter has set upon them, that soon the new year will arrive, and with it, eventual news of Yugyeom and Jihyo's engagement. It's what he's known would be coming. But why does he feel so odd about the whole situation?

When he looks at his sitting room, he can almost see Yugyeom standing there, looking so intensely at him. Jinyoung still can't quite decipher Yugyeom's expression. He isn't sure if he even wants to understand. He blinks hard, and the memory of Yugyeom from this afternoon disappears.

It doesn't matter, he tells himself, and sweeps out of his rooms, feet carrying him unknowingly towards the library. He doesn't see Yugyeom and Jihyo on the way to the library, and it gives him a strange sense of relief. He spends the rest of the day sequestered away, curled up on the second floor, away from where Yugyeom could find him if he comes in.

\--

That night, Jinyoung lies in his bed tossing and turning. He never checked on Yugyeom again, and he can't help but want to make sure that he's okay, that his illness hasn't come back.

He doesn't even realize that he's walking to Yugyeom until his feet carry him right in front of Yugyeom's door. He hesitates for just a second, before giving in to his worries, and knocking.

Yugyeom looks a little bleary-eyed when he answers the door.

"Did I wake you?" Jinyoung asks. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. I was just resting." Yugyeom replies. "What's up?"

"You're okay? Everything's all good?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"You're sure?" Jinyoung asks, just wanting to confirm.

"Wait, are you checking up on me?"

"No..." Jinyoung says, biting his lip, but he knows that he's been caught. To his surprise though, Yugyeom doesn't call him out on it. He doesn't even show any expression of surprise.

"Sleep well tonight." Yugyeom says, looking straight into Jinyoung's eyes. Jinyoung hadn't expected him to say that.

"I- I will." Jinyoung stutters out. It's as if he's lost control of his tongue. He never fucking stutters. Yugyeom doesn't comment on this either. He looks down at Jinyoung, and his eyes are oddly warm. Jinyoung wants to ask why he's looking at him like that. He doesn't say anything.

"Thanks for checking up on me." Yugyeom says. "I know it's probably so I don't stumble into your bed in the middle of the night, but thanks anyways." Jinyoung doesn't know why, but he feels himself blush at this. He literally has no reason to. None at all, but he's blushing anyways.

"You wish." He says back.

"Maybe I do." Yugyeom teases. "But you probably hog the covers."

"I do not!" Jinyoung squawks. "I can assure you that I don't."

"Mhmm. Sure."

"I should go. Now that I know you're okay."

"Okay." Yugyeom replies, and if Jinyoung isn't mistaken, there's a tinge of regret to Yugyeom's voice.

"Good night."

"Good night." Yugyeom says, and closes the door quietly. Jinyoung hovers for just a millisecond, before turning to go to his own room for the night.

He isn't really sure what to make of that conversation, but not in the same way he had in previous encounters with Yugyeom. This time he feels off-kilter in a new way. He feels slightly breathless. He almost didn't want to leave. He always wants to leave -- he never wants to spend any more time with Yugyeom than necessary.

He has to be going insane. That's it. He's losing it. Because otherwise he has no reason to feel this way after talking to Yugyeom. And twice in a row too -- earlier there had been that tension between them. Jinyoung isn't sure what to think about it. He really doesn't know what to think about Yugyeom any more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here she is. I'm so excited for you all to read this!!! :D This was initially going to be a bit longer, but I moved part of it to the next chapter!

Jinyoung's confusion over Yugyeom is easily forgotten the next day when he wakes up to a foot of snow.

It's rare for Soshi to get enough snow to blanket the ground, let alone just in time for the winter solstice festival. Jinyoung is more used to soggy spring snow than fresh winter snow. So to see snow building up on the ground outside the castle is a strange sight.

He dresses warmly after breakfast, and makes his way outside, earlier than he usually meets Yugyeom to go for a run.

The snow seems magical -- casting a clear white light around the castle, and Jinyoung feels a little excited about the premise of the upcoming winter solstice festival. He's always loved the snow, even if he hates the cold that comes with it.

He's just staring up at the sky when he feels a snowball hits him right in the back. Jinyoung turns around to see a smirking Yugyeom, and an incriminating glove with snow on it.

"You did not." Jinyoung says, but he can feel a large piece of snow sliding into the waistband of his running pants. "You did not just do that."

"I did." Yugyeom taunts. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Kill you." Jinyoung answers, bending down to scoop up some snow himself. "I swear to god Yugyeom."

"You're so slow when we run though, how are you going to catch me?" Yugyeom calls out.

"Oh, you absolute piece of shit!" Jinyoung yells back, throwing his snowball at Yugyeom.

It quickly devolves into all out warfare -- with Jinyoung on the offensive (which leads him to believe that Yugyeom is taking it easy on him). They wind up soaked, freezing, and panting. But yet Jinyoung can't help but feel happy. Maybe they didn't actually do any serious running, but they did chase each other around, which has to count for something.

"Come on, let's go inside. We're going to freeze!" Yugyeom whines. "Hurry up." But that doesn't stop Jinyoung from dumping an armful of snow on him.

They find their way to the library, where they sit in front of the roaring fire, warming up from the fire and the hot chocolate that Yugyeom managed to wheedle off someone in the kitchen.

Jinyoung doesn't know how he's managed it, but he's still shivering, even after an hour has passed. He's just about to excuse himself for the night when he finds himself suddenly with a large blanket thrown over him, and a sheepish looking Yugyeom in front of him.

"What's this for?" Jinyoung asks.

"You look cold. Maybe that was my fault." Yugyeom says, and he sort of maybe blushes a little bit. But it could also be the heat from the fire.

"Thanks." Jinyoung replies, wrapping the blanket around him. He feels oddly exposed under Yugyeom's gaze, despite being completely covered up. He looks away from Yugyeom, trying to focus on the floor, not on Yugyeom.

"You're welcome." Yugyeom says. "I'm going to get some more hot chocolate, do you want some?"

"I'm fine thanks. I'm finally cozy, no thanks to someone!" Jinyoung chides, emphasizing the last word.

"I hope you get sick." Yugyeom replies smugly. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Just leave me here to die then!" Jinyoung calls after a leaving Yugyeom.

\--

"This snow is crazy." Jihyo says over breakfast the next day. The snow has just continued falling over the night, and it's collecting outside making the world look like some kind of magical snow kingdom. Not their usual gray winters.

"I can't wait until the winter solstice festival." Jinyoung says, stomach growling at just the thought. "I'm going to eat so much."

"Oh, by the way, I'll be away then." Jihyo says nonchalantly.

"What do you mean you're going away for the winter solstice festival?"

"I'm visiting Tzuyu!" Jihyo exclaims, looking a little frazzled by Jinyoung's interrogations.

"For the winter solstice festival though?" Jinyoung asks, incredulous. The royal family is always in Soshi for the winter solstice festival -- it's an unspoken rule. "Mom and Dad are letting you go?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen her in ages.

"But what about us? What about Yugyeom?" Jinyoung asks, still shocked that their parents would let Jihyo go.

"You can still go. And I don't know what Yugyeom will do. I haven't told him yet."

"Oh." Jinyoung says, feeling even more confused. It seems strange to him that Jihyo hasn't told Yugyeom that she'll be away. She's been a little strange lately though, about Yugyeom. He doesn't totally get it, but he also isn't the one engaged to Yugyeom. Jinyoung doesn't know why that thought makes him feel a little funny. "I guess I could go with him."

"Really? You're volunteering?" Jihyo asks, looking surprised over her breakfast plate. Jinyoung shrugs.

"I don't mind. I'd go anyways."

"Where was this enthusiasm last time?" She asks, narrowing her eyes. Jinyoung shrugs again.

"I have stop doing this after this festival though." Jinyoung says. "You're going with Yugyeom next time, no exceptions."

"Of course. It's just this time." Jihyo says. "I promise." Her eyes flick away from Jinyoung's too quickly, but he doesn't say anything.

\--

"Hey, so for winter solstice-" Jinyoung says the next time he and Yugyeom are getting ready for a run.

"Jihyo already told me she's going away." Yugyeom interrupts.

"Oh. Okay. I wasn't sure."

"Yeah. We spent all day together yesterday." Yugyeom explains and Jinyoung smiles, but he feels a little funny.

"So I'm in charge of babysitting you at the festival again." Jinyoung teases.

"Worst babysitter ever." Yugyeom says.

"You can go by yourself if you keep this sass up." Jinyoung replies. "I was planning on paying for everything but since you're insulting me-"

"I'm joking. Let's go. I want to go with you." Yugyeom replies back. "Now come on, I'll race you to the end." He says with a cheeky grin, and Jinyoung forgets all about the winter solstice.

\--

This time, they're both all bundled up properly for the chilly weather. Jinyoung shows Yugyeom through the market part of the festival, forcing them to stop for all of Jinyoung's favourite foods. He makes them eat roasted chestnut, and seaweed snacks, and pear liquor, and spicy stew with mackerel. Yugyeom just amenably goes along with everything, even when Jinyoung gets giggly from the liquor.

"You're so skinny. How do you fit all that food in your body?" Yugyeom asks as they stop one last time for fried dough and rice porridge.

"You see me working out." Jinyoung replies, eating a piece of fried dough all in one bite and not breaking eye contact with Yugyeom while he does it.

"Oh my god." Yugyeom says. "You're ridiculous."

"I know." Jinyoung replies, waggling his eyebrows, and Yugyeom bursts out into laughter.

"God. I need to drink with you more often."

"I'm wild." Jinyoung says. "Come on, let's go see the lanterns."

Now pleasantly full and warm from the food and the bottles of pear liquor they're carrying around, Jinyoung shows Yugyeom to the best part of

"Whoa." Yugyeom says, looking up at the sky awestruck. "This is amazing."

Jinyoung has to admit that even though he's seen them since he was a child, the magicked lanterns are a sight to see. There are hundreds of paper lanterns of different colours with spells put on them to keep them alight and floating in the air. It began as an offering, a way to appease the gods in the dark wintertime. But then it became a tradition, a way of staying hopeful and happy through the cold months.

"Do you not have any festivals in your kingdom?" He asks.

"We do. They just aren't anything like this. We don't use our magic for this." Yugyeom explains, eyes still up to the sky.

"Oh. I see." Jinyoung says. "What do you use your magic for then?"

So Yugyeom tells him about Elris' festivals -- about their grand feasts, and their magicked crops.

"It's too cold to grow things without magic." Yugyeom explains. "And then we don't have enough magicians to do much else." Jinyoung wants to ask if his hair is magicked blonde but he can't quite do it.

"Oh. I see."

"Mhmm."

Without Jinyoung even noticing, they've walked from the main part of the lantern display to a more secluded area. The only source of light are the few lanterns that have been left around the small clearing.

"Do you want to sit?" Yugyeom asks, pointing to a bench with cushions and furs. Jinyoung sits and wraps himself up in the furs.

"It isn't even that cold here." Yugyeom teases. "What's going to happen when you go to Elris?"

"Why would I go?" Jinyoung asks. He can't see any reason why he'd need to.

"To visit Jihyo. Duh." Yugyeom says, sounding oddly strained.

"Not you obviously." Jinyoung teases.

"Of course not." Yugyeom says, shoving his shoulder against Jinyoung's. They're close now, shoulder to shoulder, but Jinyoung is enjoying the warmth. He watches Yugyeom take a swig of pear liquor, and he can't quite tear his eyes off Yugyeom's throat as he swallows. Yugyeom has a nice throat, he thinks. "Thank you." Yugyeom says with a laugh.

"What?"

"You just said I have a nice throat? Which is a bit of a strange compliment, but I'll take it anyways." Jinyoung blushes. He must be more drunk than he thought in order for him to admit that out loud.

"You do though. Very handsome." He adds, because why not?

"Thank you." Yugyeom replies with a laugh.

And then he slings his arm around Jinyoung's shoulders.

"It's cold out." Jinyoung says.

"You have me to keep you warm." Yugyeom says back.

"Shut up. That was so cheesy." Jinyoung groans and Yugyeom actually cackles. "You're drunk."

"No. I'm tipsy. There's a difference." Yugyeom says back. "I know what I'm doing."

"Oh. Of course." Jinyoung says, and then he turns to look at Yugyeom. There's a moment, just a moment, suspended between them, where they can't not look away from one another. A strange fluttering feeling comes into Jinyoung's stomach. His heart rate speeds up.

It's the weirdest thing. It's almost like-

He can't like Yugyeom. He doesn't. He must be having a heart attack, a panic attack, and developing the stomach flu all at once. It's the only explanation. He doesn't like Yugyeom.

"You'll be with Jihyo next winter solstice." Jinyoung says, breaking the silence between them. "That'll be nice."

"I will." Yugyeom says, but his eyes are on Jinyoung.

"Do you think you'll be engaged?" Jinyoung asks, throat unexpectedly thick.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Jinyoung's heart skips a beat as Yugyeom says maybe not, and he doesn't understand why.

"Should we head back?" He asks quietly. He doesn't know why but he wants to get away from this conversation.

"Let's just stay a little longer." Yugyeom says, drawing further into himself.

"Yeah. Of course." Jinyoung say, staring out at the glittering sea. "Beautiful hmm?"

"Yeah. Gorgeous." Yugyeom agrees. "I miss Elris sometimes, but Soshi is beautiful too."

"Do you really? Miss Elris?"

"Sometimes." Yugyeom hums. "I like it here though. I like the people here." He adds, and Jinyoung's cheeks would flush if it weren't so cold out.

"I'd die if I left home." Jinyoung blurts out.

"Really? I see you as being so independent though."

"I don't know." Jinyoung confesses. "I've never really had the chance. I would never be able to do what you do."

"Come to another kingdom and harass a prince?" Yugyeom teases.

"No. Well. I mean, you know what I mean."

"Hey Jinyoung?" Yugyeom asks. When Jinyoung turns to look at him, the glowing outlines of the lanterns around them are visible in Yugyeom's eyes. He's — it's beautiful, Jinyoung thinks.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I came with you tonight." Yugyeom says, growing more confident by the end of the sentence.

"I'm glad you did too." Jinyoung says, and he didn't even mean to. "Uh- right." Yugyeom quirks a small smile.

"I don't even think it would've been more fun with Jihyo." Yugyeom replies, and Jinyoung's mind flashes to the moment they'd shared earlier. He has no idea what Yugyeom means that he wouldn't have had more fun if he'd gone with Jihyo- "So thanks."

"Any time." Jinyoung says, and he means it. "Well, there's only a limited number of festivals each year." Yugyeom snorts.

"I'll keep that in mind." He says.

"I'm pretty tired. Do you mind if we head back?"

"Oh! No, of course I don't mind. I hope I wasn't dragging you around!"

"No, I'm okay. I'm just kind of cold, and tired." Jinyoung says. Yugyeom responds by reaching up and unzipping his huge puffer coat to put on Jinyoung. "No stop! What are you doing?"

"I'm hot." Yugyeom explains. "You warm up while I cool down. We'll balance out."

"Uh." Jinyoung says, which Yugyeom must take to be a sign to go ahead because he goes and puts the jacket on Jinyoung. If it was oversized on Yugyeom, it's downright ridiculous on Jinyoung, but he has to admit that he feels warmer.

They walk back to the castle quietly, Jinyoung all wrapped up and Yugyeom with his hands in his pockets, boots crunching in the snow. He feels more sober now, more like himself.

"Thanks for the jacket." Jinyoung says when they get back to their rooms, feeling awkward all of a sudden. "Oh. Here, I'll give it back." He adds, starting to disentangle himself from the coat.

"You can keep it for now if you want." Yugyeom says.

"I'm okay. Thank you though." Jinyoung responds, all but shoving the jacket into Yugyeom's arms. "Good night!"

"Goodnight Jinyoung!" Yugyeom calls back, chuckling slightly. Jinyoung feels his heart start beating faster again, just because of Yugyeom's stupid face, and him putting his stupid arm around Jinyoung's shoulders, and him giving Jinyoung his stupid jacket, and the way he looked in the stupid light of the lantern festival.

Once Jinyoung is in bed, his mind flashes back to that moment between him and Yugyeom, when they'd been the only ones in the clearing.

Maybe he'd had just been imagining it. Maybe he was the only one feeling it. Maybe he'd been drunk. He really isn't sure. Either way, it takes him longer to fall asleep than usual that night.

\--

Jinyoung wonders if things are going to be awkward after whatever it was that happened at the winter solstice festival. There's no way that it was only him feeling that strange tension, that strange sense of compulsion to be closer. Jinyoung has never felt something like that before. Which is why it seems so strange that he felt it with Yugyeom of all people.

But they aren't awkward. Yugyeom shows up outside his door the next day in indoor workout clothes.

"There's too much snow to go running, but I thought we could work out in the gym together?" Yugyeom asks, looking hopeful.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Jinyoung answers quickly. He's just glad that there isn't any awkwardness between them.

"Wow, is it always so hot in here?" Yugyeom asks when they get to the gym.

"Uh, yeah." Jinyoung answers as he un-racks his weights to get set up for arms.

"Seriously, the heat is cranked."

"It always is. Think of it as part of the charm."

"Right. Charm. I'll say that to the doctor when I pass out."

"You big baby. You aren't going to pass out." Jinyoung says, and Yugyeom shoots him a withering look.

"Don't tell me that. Elris is colder than this."

"Shut up and come spot me." Jinyoung replies instead.

It just gets hotter though, with the two of them working out. First Jinyoung takes off his hoodie, and then Yugyeom rolls up his sleeves. What he isn't expecting though, is for Yugyeom to just take his shirt entirely off after a few more minutes. Jinyoung looks over to see the whole expanse of Yugyeom's chest exposed.

Jinyoung is toned, but Yugyeom has more muscle than Jinyoung would have thought. Maybe that time in the navy paid off, not that Jinyoung will ever say anything. He's also paler than Jinyoung expected.

"Sorry. I know I'm pale." Yugyeom says. "I hope I don't blind you."

"You look fine, uh, really good." Jinyoung blathers without even stopping to think about what he's saying.

"If you say so." Yugyeom replies, raising an eyebrow. "I've seen you shirtless though, and that was impressive." Jinyoung just about drops a weight on his foot.

"What?"

"That time we saw each other in the gym. Your abs are pretty impressive." Yugyeom says completely nonchalantly, but when Jinyoung looks at him, he seems a little redder than he was before.

"Oh. Um. I didn't think you remembered that." Jinyoung says awkwardly.

"Of course I do." Yugyeom says, making eye contact, and there's that spark again. Jinyoung knows that he can't be the only one feeling it. He's has never really paid much attention to Yugyeom's lips -- usually he's been more focused on the bullshit that Yugyeom was saying. But if Jinyoung stops and really looks, he realizes that Yugyeom has really nice lips. Jinyoung has thought that Yugyeom was handsome from the very first time they'd met, but he hadn't really paused to look at the individual pieces of his face.

Jinyoung drags his eyes up from Yugyeom's mouth, and back to his eyes. Yugyeom's eyes widen, and then he looks away.

"Sorry." Jinyoung says. "I didn't mean to stare." But that's a lie. He kind of totally did mean to stare.

"It's fine. Can you spot me now?" Yugyeom asks.

Jinyoung only barely manages to get through his workout without being too distracted.

\--

The next day, Yugyeom seems even smilier and happier than usual. He's almost glowing, Jinyoung thinks.

"You seem extra happy today." Jinyoung says slowly, after watching Yugyeom smile at everyone they pass on the way to the library.

"My parents are coming to visit next month!" Yugyeom replies excitedly.

"Oh fun!" Jinyoung says. "Did you just find out?"

"My mom is the best." Yugyeom says. "I miss her."

"You must be happy that she's coming to visit then."

"I am." Yugyeom replies with a dopey smile. Jinyoung feels a pang of jealousy. He knows that it's illogical, that it's natural for someone to be excited to see their mother. But yet, he wants to be the one to make Yugyeom smile like that. He's finding that he's greedy when it comes to Yugyeom.

"How did your parents meet?" He asks, changing the subject quickly.

It turns out that Yugyeom's parents marriage was arranged, but they wound up fell in love anyways. He tells Yugyeom about how his parents weren't arranged, how they met at school and fell in love.

"Aww, that's romantic." Yugyeom says.

"Right?" Jinyoung replies. "That's what I want."

"You don't want an arranged marriage?"

"I'm not sure. I want to be in love with whoever I marry though." Jinyoung says thoughtfully.

"I hope you love them too." Yugyeom says, expression oddly serious. Jinyoung doesn't know how to respond, so he just picks up his book and starts reading, ignoring Yugyeom's gaze on him.

\--

On his way back from the library, Jinyoung spots a lone figure on the grounds outside the castle. The figure looks familiar, and Jinyoung realizes that it's Mark.

There's a pale pink light dancing in the palm of Mark's hand. It looks like a small set of fireworks. Jinyoung has never seen a kind of spell like that, even though he's hardly a magician. He wonders what Mark is doing, and is about to make his way over to him when he sees Jihyo appear, and then the pink sparks disappear suddenly, and Mark goes to talk to Jihyo. Jinyoung wants to make his way closer to them, but he isn't sure how to get outside without them spotting him. He's still confused about the whole thing between Mark and Jihyo, and the only other person who knows about it is Yugyeom, which adds a whole other degree of awkwardness to any conversation he'd want to have.

He watches Jihyo and Mark walk away, and both of them look serious. He hovers by the window for a little longer until a servant eyes him funnily and he figures that he should probably stop lurking.

\--

It's finally cold enough for the annual ice rink to open up, much to Jinyoung's excitement. He loves ice skating, and his excitement is enough to make him forget about the strange magic between Mark and Jihyo.

"They flooded an ice rink. Do you want to go?" He asks Yugyeom the next time they see each other.

"Go see it?" Yugyeom asks, and he doesn't seem awkward, so he must've forgotten about it.

"Go skating!" Jinyoung corrects.

"I, uh, don't know how to skate." Jinyoung blinks at him, sure that Yugyeom is joking.

"You come from a colder kingdom than this — how can you not know how to skate?"

"I don't know! I just can't!"

"Do you want me to teach you?" Jinyoung asks, hearing his voice go oddly soft.

"Okay." Yugyeom agrees.

\--

So Jinyoung teaches Yugyeom how to put skates on, and then helps him get onto the rink.

"I'm nervous." Yugyeom admits.

"Come on you big baby." Jinyoung says, rolling his eyes, but he reaches a hand out for Yugyeom to take anyways. Yugyeom very tentatively accepts it.

He skates forward a little bit and waits for Yugyeom to follow him. Yugyeom's steps wobbly, but his hand is secure around Jinyoung's. They make it all the way around the outside of the rink once.

"See — it's not so bad." Jinyoung says, yanking on Yugyeom's hand for good measure. He isn't expecting Yugyeom to be off balance, and promptly fall over the other way, awkwardly pulling Jinyoung down with him. They manage to fall beside each other at least, Jinyoung thinks as he rubs his arm.

They stand up slowly, with Jinyoung helping Yugyeom get up.

"Thanks." Yugyeom says sheepishly. "But really, that was your fault."

"Rude." Jinyoung replies, rolling his eyes.

They skate around the rink a few more times, still holding hands firmly. He can see Yugyeom growing more confident with each lap. It's kind of romantic, Jinyoung thinks. Snow is falling softly, and it's casting a soft purple light to the air as the sun gets lower in the sky.

"Fun right?"

"Yeah." Yugyeom says. "I can't believe I'd never done this before."

"It's because you were waiting for me to be the best teacher." Jinyoung says smugly, except just as he says this, he stumbles, and actually falls over on Yugyeom, who falls onto the snow. He feels his elbow hit Yugyeom's chest, and Yugyeom's knees hit his legs.

"Oof." Jinyoung yelps.

"You're heavier than you look." Yugyeom groans from underneath him. Jinyoung whips his head up.

"Excuse me?" He hisses, and Yugyeom backtracks.

"Not that you're like fat... You're just heavier than I expected."

"Sorry we aren't all skinny like you!" Jinyoung says, shaking his hand at Yugyeom, and then a pang of pain shoots up his arm. "Fuck!" He says, unsure where that pain was coming from.

"What is it?"

"My arm? I think?" Jinyoung says, experimentally moving it a little bit. "Ouch!"

"Are you hurt?" Yugyeom asks, eyes wide in worry.

"I'm not sure." Jinyoung admits. "My arm hurts."

"Oh my god. You need to see a doctor right now."

"I don't-"

"I'll carry you!" Yugyeom says, shooting up and reaching out to Jinyoung.

"I'm fine!"

"You're not!" Yugyeom says, which means that of course Jinyoung ends up being carried back to the bench where they'd put their shoes in Yugyeom's arms. Jinyoung just curses that he's in too much pain to really enjoy the experience. Yugyeom just scooped him up like he weighed nothing, and Jinyoung finds that he's oddly into it.

"This is dramatic." He mutters into Yugyeom's chest.

"How is it dramatic if you're hurt?" Yugyeom squawks. Jinyoung lets out a heavy sigh. "Oh god, did I hurt you more?"

"No. I'm really okay." Jinyoung insists. But Yugyeom still doesn't believe him.

He makes Jinyoung sit on the bench while he unties Jinyoung's skates and puts his boots back on. Then he insists on carrying him all the way to the infirmary, even though Jinyoung's legs are just fine. Jinyoung has to try and simultaneously pretend that he isn't in pain, and that he isn't secretly enjoying every second of being held by Yugyeom like this.

There's just a nurse working, so she makes them wait while she fetches a doctor to double-check that Jinyoung's arm isn't broken. Yugyeom settles them both on the table, with him sitting behind Jinyoung. Jinyoung finds himself leaning into Yugyeom's chest. Yugyeom wraps an arm around him, and Jinyoung can't tell if its out of comfort or protectiveness. Either way, it feels good.

"Does this hurt?" Yugyeom whispers in his ear.

"No. It's okay." Jinyoung says, and wishes that Yugyeom could know how truly okay it is.

\--

"It's just a small break." The doctor says after he's examined Jinyoung's arm. "You'll be fine."

"A small break?" Yugyeom exclaims, looking horrified. "How is he supposed to be okay?"

"It'll heal soon." The doctor says. "You just need to stay overnight tonight, and then take it easy for a month until it heals."

"A month?" Jinyoung asks, thinking of all the workouts he'll lose.

"I'm so sorry!" Yugyeom says. "This is all my fault."

"It's okay." Jinyoung says, even though his arm really does hurt by now. Yugyeom's eyes are as wide as plates, and he looks closer to tears than Jinyoung himself. Why does Jinyoung feel like hugging Yugyeom even though he's the hurt one?

\--

The doctor writes Jinyoung a prescription for pain medication, and Yugyeom goes out after making sure that Jinyoung is totally comfortable to go fill it.

He gets back after the sun has set, and Jinyoung's arm is starting to ache.

"Does it hurt?" Yugyeom asks with wide eyes, immediately fetching a glass of water and opening the pill bottle.

"No." Jinyoung lies. His arm really does hurt though.

"I don't want you to be in pain." Yugyeom says softly. "Please take this." He pushes his hand with the pain pills back towards Jinyoung.

"Fine." Jinyoung concedes, knowing that he might as well just give in to Yugyeom's stupid fond face. He's weak. He accepts the medicine from Yugyeom and swallows them without any water.

"Thank you."

"I'm the one who should be saying that." Jinyoung grumbles.

"Jinyoung! The doctor said you were hurt!" Jihyo says, coming into the room like a tornado. "Oh, Yugyeom, you're here too." Jihyo says, looking at them funnily.

"Hey." Yugyeom greets sleepily.

"You should go get some sleep." Jinyoung instructs. "You look rough."

"You do." Jihyo agrees.

"I'm fine." Yugyeom insists, although the bags under his eyes would suggest otherwise.

"You can go. Our mom and dad are coming too." Jihyo says, more of a command than a suggestion.

"Okay. I'll be back tomorrow then Jinyoung." He replies and Jihyo nods. Jinyoung watches Yugyeom gather up his things and leave.

"He didn't need to leave."

"We're your family." Jihyo says. "He isn't."

"He will be though." Jinyoung replies, and Jihyo doesn't say anything else.

\--

The next day, Jinyoung wakes up to his entire family, Yugyeom, and Jaebum fussing over him.

"This is ridiculous!" Jinyoung says. "I'm not an invalid. I have a slightly broken arm."

"That makes you an invalid." His mother says.

"He can take you back to your room now." The nurse says as she gestures to Yugyeom. Jinyoung blushes.

"Of course." Yugyeom answers earnestly, already moving toward Jinyoung.

"You don't need to do this." Jinyoung murmurs, but Yugyeom just holds eye contact without saying anything and scoops him up, careful not to jostle his cast. "Gyeom." He slurs without even thinking.

"Gyeom?" Yugyeom asks from above him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oops."

"No. I like it." Yugyeom says, and Jaebum coughs. Jinyoung remembers that it isn't just him and Yugyeom in a room. His whole family is there. Yugyeom's future fiance is there.

"I'll see you all later." Jinyoung says to his family, and lets Yugyeom carry him to his room.

\--

Yugyeom positively dotes over him. He insists on setting up Jinyoung's room so that everything is within reach of his bed.

"If you need anything, just tell me." Yugyeom says. "Seriously, if I see you doing anything, I'll kill you."

"Good grief. I'm sure I'll survive." Jinyoung replies sarcastically.

"I'm paying you back for when you took care of me when I was sick!"

"That was not a big deal."

"It was a big deal." Yugyeom says. "You didn't need to do that. I need to do this."

"How does that make any sense?"

\--

It's the pain meds, Jinyoung tells himself, but he can't seem to convince himself that it's better if Yugyeom leaves that night.

"Stay the night." Jinyoung hears himself slur. Yugyeom halts before he leaves the room.

"Jinyoung." He says.

"Please." He asks. "Please."

So Yugyeom stays. He settles down beside Jinyoung's bed and waits for Jinyoung to fall asleep.

"Yugyeom?" He asks, words slurring slightly.

"Shh. Sleep now." Yugyeom whispers. "You need some rest."

"I'm fine." Jinyoung insists, but even so his eyelids are growing heavier and heavier.

"Sleep well." Yugyeom whispers, and that's all Jinyoung remembers.

\--

The next day, Yugyeom is gone when Jinyoung wakes up, but a few hours later he shows up with a warm spicy beef stew.

"What's this?" Jinyoung asks, pointing to the tray. He wants to ask where Yugyeom was when he woke up but he doesn't want to be greedy.

"Your mom told me that this was your favourite." Yugyeom says sheepishly. "So I made it."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Jinyoung says quietly, looking at the plate, and decidedly not at Yugyeom's face. He's too afraid of showing his affection on his face. It has to be obvious.

"You're welcome." Yugyeom replies softly.

\--

Yugyeom continues to dote on him. Every day when his parents or Jaebum, or Jihyo aren't there, Yugyeom is there. He brings books for Jinyoung, and they'll sit together reading.

Or he'll bring cards or board games and sit there with Jinyoung and play patiently.

It's strange that he doesn't feel infantilized or anything. He just feels cared for. He feels like Yugyeom is protecting him. And that feels good.

\--

"Why are you even doing this? I'm fine." Jinyoung grumbles on the fifth day as Yugyeom continues to insist that Jinyoung not do anything himself. He feels cared for, but it's starting to get a little tiring.

"You're not fine." Yugyeom reminds him. "Your arm-"

"I'm not a baby! I'm more than capable of doing things!"

"I care about you!" Yugyeom bursts out. Jinyoung falls immediately silent. "So, just let me do this for you."

"Uh." Jinyoung manages to get out before Yugyeom is whipping a pillow at his head.

"Rest!" He says forcefully, and stalks into the sitting room.

"You can't threaten me to rest." Jinyoung calls back. "I'm an invalid."

"Shut up!" Yugyeom yells, the sound muffled through the door. Jinyoung feels a flush of warmth come through his body. Yugyeom cares about him. Yugyeom cares about him.

He could've guessed that before, but it's something entirely different to hear Yugyeom himself say it out loud.

\--

Jinyoung is just about to go to bed that night, when he realizes that he can't find the book he'd started earlier that day. He vaguely recalls Yugyeom picking it up that afternoon, and wonders if Yugyeom had accidentally brought it back to his room or something.

Without even thinking he heads over to Yugyeom's door and knocks.

Yugyeom is yanking a hoodie over his head when he answers the door, and Jinyoung gets a delicious flash of Yugyeom's abs before they're covered. Otherwise, Yugyeom is just dressed in low-slung sweatpants laying low on his hip-bones. Jinyoung's eyes fall lower, and if he isn't mistaken, Yugyeom is ha-

"What is it?" Yugyeom asks, looking oddly flushed. Jinyoung puts two and two together. There's a good chance that he just interrupted Yugyeom jerking off.

"Oh, uh, just came to see if you had my book?"

"Oh. Um. No. Sorry." Yugyeom says, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Oh. My bad. I just thought I'd ask." Jinyoung replies, feeling awkward.

"Yeah. Sorry." Yugyeom says.

"Goodnight then." Jinyoung replies, locking eyes with Yugyeom, admiring the way he's flushed.

"Goodnight. And stop walking around, you're injured."

"Okay Mom." Jinyoung teases. "I'll see you tomorrow.'

—

That night, Jinyoung can't help but wonder if the flush on Yugyeom's face extends down his body. His blush was oddly endearing, Jinyoung has never seen someone look so good with a blush.

He shakes his head, he shouldn't think like that. It's not like he really means it though. Yugyeom isn't available, even if he looks really good when he's red from jerking off.

He probably would be whiny, Jinyoung thinks. Just like the rest of the time, really. But probably louder.

It's probably not good that Jinyoung is imagining it, but here he is — picturing his future brother-in-law jerking off. And if his heart starts to beat a little faster at the thought, it's not as if anyone would know. And he isn't ever going to do anything about it. He can't ever do anything about it.

Did Yugyeom want him to see? Why else would he have answered the door? Jinyoung groans into his pillow and wills his stupid inappropriate thoughts to go away. He just wants to know what Yugyeom looks like. Is that too much to ask for?

\--

They're sitting side by side on Jinyoung's bed the next day, both of them reading, because Yugyeom insists that Jinyoung isn't healed enough to leave his room much, even just to go to the library.

Jinyoung leans into Yugyeom's side a little bit, just a slight indulgence.

Then Yugyeom reaches out and puts his hand on Jinyoung's leg. His hand spans Jinyoung's whole thigh, and Jinyoung can't help but enjoy the feeling of being smaller than Yugyeom. It's the strangest thing -- he's never felt this way around anyone else.

He wants to keep Yugyeom's hand on his leg. He doesn't understand why, but he wants to stay in this moment for a long time.

Yugyeom doesn't even seem to realize the position of his hand, he's acting like everything is normal, like its totally fine for two friends to touch like this. Jinyoung feels that crackle of tension between them.

He's hit by the urge to feel Yugyeom's hands all over him. If they feel like that over his clothed leg, he can't help but imagine how they would feel all over him... He stops himself before he gets carried away with that thought.

They sit like that for a little while. Just the two of them touching like that. They don't speak.

Yugyeom squeezes his leg once, and then lifts his hand off. Jinyoung misses his touch already. They still don't say anything.

\--

"Yugyeom has been taking good care of you hey?" Jaebum says casually when they're hanging out the next week.

"Yeah. It's been nice."

"Nyoung?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like him?" Jaebum asks, and Jinyoung feels himself freeze internally. It's not as if Jaebum is going to tell anyone, but even so, Jinyoung feels hesitant to tell him. His crush is firmly forbidden. Yugyeom is his sister's fiance-to-be. But Jaebum is his best friend.

"A little." He admits, and something changes when he says this out loud. It's freeing to say it to someone beyond himself. And Jinyoung hasn't even really allowed himself to admit it to himself. Jaebum takes a second to respond. Jinyoung is expecting some kind of gloating.

"I had a feeling." Jaebum says. "You don't act like yourself around him."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jinyoung really hadn't thought that he acted differently. If anything, he's more honest with Yugyeom than he is with other people.

"You aren't... you're not Prince Jinyoung when you're with him. You're just Jinyoung." Jaebum replies thoughtfully.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So I just thought I'd ask."

"You can't tell anyone." Jinyoung says. "It could be really bad.

"I won't."

"Thank you."

"But Jinyoung - what are you going to do when they get married?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Jinyoung replies. "There's nothing I can do."

"But what if he likes you back?"

"He doesn't." Jinyoung answers quickly.

"I don't know..." Jaebum says slowly. "I just think that it isn't only you feeling like this."

"I am."

"You should talk to him."

"And say what? 'Hey, I like you even though you you're going to marry my sister. Do you like me back?'"

"Why not? Maybe then you could get over him." I don't want to get over him, Jinyoung thinks. And oh. That might be a problem.

"I guess."

"I don't want to tell you what to do. But I think it could be a good idea." Jinyoung can't say that he agrees, but he doesn't want to tell Jaebum that.

"I might." He lies.

"Good. And don't tell Jihyo, obviously."

"I won't." Jinyoung promises. "God, who do you take me for?"

\--

Jinyoung thinks about his conversation with Jaebum later. There's some truth to Jaebum's observation. Jinyoung really doesn't act very princely around Yugyeom. But then, neither does Yugyeom. It comes out of them being rude to each other initially, and then morphing into friends. There isn't any awkwardness.

Jaebum really cannot tell anyone about his crush. He shouldn't even be having this crush. No part of this should be happening. But it is. And Jinyoung can't do anything but just not let it get out of control.

\--

Jinyoung's parents host a party the next week. It's nothing crazy, just some higher-up dignitaries and diplomats. Yugyeom is invited of course, and if Jinyoung said that he isn't excited to see Yugyeom in a suit, he'd be lying.

The day of the party comes quickly, and before Jinyoung knows it, he has to gear himself up to be on full prince duty.

He sees Yugyeom talking to Jihyo out of the corner of his eye at the start of the party, but he doesn't think twice of anything. His father is telling his mother a story about something silly Jihyo had done, and Jinyoung has to add in some dramatic details.

Then he has to go make the rounds, say hello to everyone, ask about their lives -- his usual princely duties, and he forgets about Yugyeom and Jihyo.

When Jinyoung has a moment to look over at Yugyeom again though, his heart almost stops. Jihyo is leaning into Yugyeom, standing on her tip-toes to be almost at his face height, and Yugyeom is bent over so his face is closer to hers. It's like a car crash -- Jinyoung can't not watch.

Yugyeom is leaning down then to press a soft kiss on Jihyo's lips, and even though Jinyoung knows that he should look away, he can't tear his eyes away. Jihyo steps up on her tiptoes to press into the kiss, and Yugyeom wraps an arm around her waist, it's not so intimate that it's impolite for the company around them, but it shows off how much they like each other. Jinyoung wants to look away, but he can't. He has to watch Yugyeom kiss his sister. Because Yugyeom is technically the one betrothed to Jihyo. Not him.

Jinyoung wants to rip them apart, but he can't do that. Because Yugyeom is promised to his sister, and Jinyoung can't do anything about it. And he realizes that his goal of not letting his crush get out of control is already impossible.

"Jinyoung?" His mother asks, looking worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He lies quickly, reassuring her with a smile. "Sorry, just got lost in space for a second there."

\--

He doesn't really mean to avoid Yugyeom after the kiss, it just kind of happens. Jinyoung is actually avoiding everyone, and Yugyeom happens to be included in that category.

He takes his meals earlier or later than the rest of the family, and spends time in places that he doesn't usually. He just doesn't want to have to see Jihyo smiling at Yugyeom, or Yugyeom smiling at Jihyo, and his whole family smiling at them being happy. Not when it feels like his heart shatters over and over when he replays Yugyeom and Jihyo kissing in his mind.

Jinyoung doesn't even fully understand why he's reacting like this.

Jinyoung's stomach squirms at the thought of Yugyeom having sex with someone else. And then it hits him. His little crush has morphed into something a little more dangerous.

He's jealous. He wants to be the one doing that all with Yugyeom — wants to see the expanse of Yugyeom's chest, wrap his legs around Yugyeom's waist, feel Yugyeom's arms around him. He feels like he's been hit with whiplash or something. He'd spent so long ignoring Yugyeom that now it feels weird to focus so much on him. And, oh, is Jinyoung's focus on Yugyeom. He can hardly think of anything else.

\--

Yugyeom tries to get his attention, tries to say hello, tries to walk places at the same time as Jinyoung. But Jinyoung just ignores him, changes when he does things so that he doesn't have to see Yugyeom. But Yugyeom doesn't stop trying. Jinyoung finds it simultaneously irritating and endearing. But he can't help but imagine Jihyo and Yugyeom in the future. He imagines them fighting, and Yugyeom not letting them fall asleep without talking about their fight. Going to sleep at night just as in love as they started their day. Disgusting, he thinks. But yet he still wants that.

\--

Jinyoung is walking to his lessons when he sees Yugyeom again though, but Yugyeom doesn't spot him as well.   
Yugyeom is walking next to a soldier, talking seriously about something. Jinyoung takes a moment just to observe Yugyeom, to really look at him. He's spent the last week trying not to look at Yugyeom, so it's a relief just to look at him. Yugyeom looks a little tired, based on the bags under his eyes. He's still so handsome though. So handsome.

Then Yugyeom catches sight of him. He watches Yugyeom falter in talking to the soldier beside him. For a second, Jinyoung wonders if Yugyeom is actually going to come over and speak to him, but Yugyeom just rips his gaze off Jinyoung and turns back to face who he's talking to. Jinyoung purses his lips. He can't quite decide if he's happy with this turn of events or not.

\--

Jinyoung manages to avoid Yugyeom until the next day when he goes to dinner, and finds Yugyeom in the dining room at well, along with most of Jinyoung's family. He pointedly looks away from Yugyeom, but Yugyeom won't stop staring at him.

Worse, by some cruel twist of fate, they're seated directly across from each other.

Their eye contact is tense, each of them waiting for the other to do something. Jinyoung keeps his eyes on Yugyeom for the whole meal, who just tightens his jaw more as the meal progresses. No one wins. No one speaks to the other. They look at each other for the whole meal.

He leaves as soon as the meal is over, not daring to make eye contact with anyone. He knows that everyone else at the table picked up on their tension. There's no way they didn't, with the way that Yugyeom and Jinyoung were acting.

\--

Another day passes.

\--

Jinyoung is making his way to his room with Jaebum the next day when he sees Jihyo round the corner. Horrifyingly though, Yugyeom is with Jihyo. Jinyoung wants to make a run for it, except Jihyo waves Jinyoung over, effectively trapping him into a conversation. Jinyoung slinks over, feeling Jaebum's eyes heavy on him.

"Hello." He says, directed entirely towards Jihyo.

"Hello Jinyoung." Yugyeom replies before Jihyo can even respond. Jinyoung dares to sneak a peek at Yugyeom, who is staring intensely at him.

"Hey." Jaebum says to both of them. "What are you guys up to?"

"We're just heading out for the day." Jihyo says. "I want Yugyeom to meet a friend of mine."

"Oh fun." Jinyoung replies, feeling Yugyeom's eyes heavy on him.

The tension between them must be palpable, it has to be. But yet Jinyoung can't bring himself to do anything about it. His pride is in the way here. He was the one who started ignoring Yugyeom, and he has to finish it.

"We're off then." Jihyo says, far too cheerfully. Yugyeom is biting his lip. Jinyoung wants to kiss the look of concern off his face. He wants it so bad, and he doesn't even care that he's so far gone.

It's obvious that Jihyo wanted to ask about what was going on, but she's holding her tongue. Jaebum isn't so good at censoring himself.

"What's going on with you and Yugyeom?" Jaebum demands as soon as he sees Yugyeom and Jihyo walk around the corner. "This is fucking weird and you know it."

"Nothing." Jinyoung says. "Really."

"So, you can explain what's happening then?" Jaebum says. "Because I can't."

"It's not really a big deal."

"It seems like it is. Just a little while ago you were telling me how much you like him. What changed?" Everything changed, Jinyoung wants to answer.

"Hyung. Can you just drop it?" Jinyoung asks, and even though he can see the struggle on Jaebum's face, Jaebum drops the subject.

"So. What do you want to do today then?" Jaebum asks.

They wind up going for a walk together. But it isn't the same as when Jinyoung goes with Yugyeom. Jaebum just runs ahead of Jinyoung (because he isn't cleared for exercise yet) and grunts. It's horrible, Jinyoung thinks. Not that he can tell Jaebum that without getting his ass kicked. It isn't the same at all, and even though Jinyoung loves Jaebum like crazy, there's another place in his heart for Yugyeom, a very different place.

—

He's in the library when he runs into Yugyeom again. Jinyoung jolts when he sees Yugyeom sitting in his usual spot on the sofa. Yugyeom startles too, looking up at Jinyoung like a deer in headlights. Then he puts his book down, and strides over to Jinyoung. Jinyoung finds himself stuck in place, trapped by Yugyeom's gaze.

"Please. Will you talk to me?" Yugyeom asks pleadingly, going as far as to grab Jinyoung's hand. His fingers are slightly sweaty, but his hand is warm and secure around Jinyoung's. He's reminded of ice skating together, how good it felt (until he broke his arm of course). But then he thinks of Yugyeom leaning down to kiss Jihyo and it's like ice covers his heart.

"I'm busy." He says coldly, pursing his lips at the end. Yugyeom looks so handsome from this close. And he looks so concerned, all because of Jinyoung's foolishness.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Yugyeom asks desperately.

"I'm not." Jinyoung lies.

"Then why aren't you talking to me? I miss you." Yugyeom calls out, and Jinyoung feels his heart clench. He misses Yugyeom too.

"I have to go." He says, and shakes Yugyeom's hand free. He knows that Yugyeom could hold on if he wanted to, but he just lets Jinyoung go. So Jinyoung goes. He feels his stomach churn as he does. He wants to run back to Yugyeom. He wants to call him Gyeom, and pepper his stupid face with kisses. But he can't.

"I'm waiting!" Yugyeom calls after him.

\--

Jinyoung doesn't talk to Yugyeom the next day. Or the next.

\--

"Is something wrong?" His mother asks when she practically corners him in the kitchen a few days after Yugyeom tried to speak to him. "You've been spending a lot of time by yourself."

"Just doing some thinking." He fibs. It isn't even really a fib. He has been thinking, just about Yugyeom. Not that he could tell his mom.

"Alright. You should snap out of it soon though." She says with a frown. "Everyone is worried. Even Yugyeom asked about you."

"He did?" Jinyoung asks, feigning nonchalance even though his heart skips a beat.

"Yes." His mother answers, clearly trying to fish an answer out of Jinyoung. Except Jinyoung got his stubbornness from his mother, so he faithfully doesn't go for the bait.

"Hmm." Is all he says.

"Don't be a shit." His mother says in response.

\--

Another day passes without Jinyoung talking to Yugyeom. Jinyoung hates it. He misses Yugyeom, and it's all his own stupid fault.

\--

Jinyoung is just making his way back to his room the next day when someone yanks on his arm. He's being pulled into the very same alcove that he'd pulled Yugyeom into all those weeks ago. It seems like an eternity ago: so much has changed between them.

"What are you doing?" Jinyoung hisses as he's, only to be faced with a stern looking Yugyeom. Jinyoung's face falls. He tries to take a step back, only for Yugyeom to put his arms on either side of Jinyoung, caging him in. "What?" He asks, more quietly this time, looking overtly away from Yugyeom. He can't bear to look at Yugyeom right now. He feels shame, but more than anything, he feels overwhelmed by being so close to Yugyeom right now. They haven't been this close in ages.

"You're ignoring me." Yugyeom says, and takes a step closer to Jinyoung. This close, Jinyoung can smell his cologne. He can feel the heat radiating off Yugyeom, and he wants nothing more than to be wrapped up in Yugyeom and never leave.

"Not right now I'm not." Jinyoung mutters.

"Jinyoung." Yugyeom says simply, staring right down at Jinyoung.

"Okay." He admits.

"What did I do?" Yugyeom asks softly, and he looks hurt. Jinyoung feels a pang of hurt too. He hadn't meant to hurt Yugyeom -- he'd only thought of himself, how he felt when he saw Yugyeom kissing Jihyo.

"You..." Shit, Jinyoung thinks, how is he supposed to explain his behaviour to Yugyeom? "You didn't do anything." He finishes. "It was me."

"But, you didn't do anything?" Yugyeom replies, looking more confused now than hurt.

"I thought I did." Jinyoung lies, mind whirring with what to say.

"You didn't." Yugyeom says quickly. "I would've told you if you said something to upset me." Jinyoung stays silent, unsure what to say from here. "I promise. We're friends now, right?" He asks, voice ever hopeful.

"We are." Jinyoung assures him. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Yugyeom says. "I was sad that you were ignoring me." Yugyeom sounds painfully earnest as he says this. Jinyoung can't make himself say anything in response. "Is this all because I kissed Jihyo?" Yugyeom asks quietly, and even though Jinyoung doesn't respond, he feels himself stiffen. "So it is."

"No." Jinyoung denies too quickly.

"I didn't want to!" Yugyeom says, taking a step towards him. "She asked me to."

"She asked you to?" Jinyoung asks incredulously. "Jihyo?" Somehow he can't imagine it. Jihyo doesn't seem like she's that attracted to Yugyeom, if how she acts around Mark is any indicator.

"Yeah. She asked me to, and told me when to do it."

"Oh." Jinyoung says, ears ringing slightly.

"It's good you're so protective of her." Yugyeom says, and Jinyoung is reminded of their earlier conversation.

"Right. Protective." Jinyoung says, glad that Yugyeom decided that was why Jinyoung was acting so weirdly.

"You'll be a great husband in the future." Yugyeom says with a smile, and Jinyoung feels his heart break slightly.

"I hope so." He answers numbly.

Yugyeom smiles at him, that soft private smile that Jinyoung has come to associate only with being alone with Yugyeom. It sends a small wave of warmth through Jinyoung's chest, knowing that he's the only one on the receiving end of that smile. Even if it's only in a friendly way, it's something just for him and that feels good.

"I'm sorry." Jinyoung says. "I was being selfish."

"It's okay." Yugyeom says, and then, just as Jinyoung is about to turn and go, Yugyeom yanks him right into his chest.

"What-"

"Shh." Yugyeom says, and wraps his arms gently around Jinyoung. Jinyoung feels his heartbeat speed up at the contact. He tries to slow his breathing to slow his heartrate, but there's no point -- not when they're flush together like this. Yugyeom must be able to feel it. He feels Yugyeom's hands caress his sides slightly, and his body tingles where Yugyeom is touching him. Carefully, his own arms come up around Yugyeom.

"Yugyeom." He whispers. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you." Yugyeom says, and squeezes Jinyoung tighter for emphasis, still being careful not to jostle his healing arm. Jinyoung's heart aches at Yugyeom's consideration.

Jinyoung's leg is basically in between Yugyeom's, and he wills himself not to think about the fact that their dicks are basically touching. They're closer than they've ever been before. And yet there's a part of Jinyoung that wishes they could be closer still. He wants Yugyeom to kiss him. He wants Yugyeom to kiss him so that he only ever wants to kiss Jinyoung. Not Jihyo. At that thought, Jinyoung tightens his arms around Yugyeom. If he can't have Yugyeom forever, he can have him now, whatever that means for them.

They stand there for a few moments, just hugging one another.

"I need to go now. But I'll see you later? I feel like I have things to catch you up on." Yugyeom says, looking at Jinyoung with so much joy in his eyes that Jinyoung is sure he'd agree to anything Yugyeom asked of him.

"Okay." Jinyoung agrees. "I'll be around for you then."

"Good. I'll see you then." Yugyeom replies, smiling at him one last time before he turns and leaves.

As Jinyoung watches Yugyeom leave, he sags against the wall. He can't help but feel as if he's managed to wade into something a little deeper than he'd anticipated. Maybe something a lot deeper, if his heart rate is any indicator.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws this chapter at you* here u go... THIS TOOK ME SO LONG AND IM SO TIRED.

His arm heals slowly, but Jinyoung carefully remembers how Yugyeom took care of him each step of the way.

Even though Yugyeom lets Jinyoung do more and more things by himself, he can still remember how it feels to have Yugyeom's body pressed against his own. And it felt good, Jinyoung admits to himself. Being wrapped in Yugyeom's arms, being so close that he could practically feel Yugyeom's heartbeat. Best of all, he knows now how it feels to have Yugyeom care for him so deeply, and then to admit that he cares. It's better than any embrace.

Jinyoung feels remarkably special to have that much of Yugyeom's attention directed on him. It really doesn't help reduce the intensity of his crush either. Not when he knows that Yugyeom cares, and even if it's just in a platonic way, Yugyeom cares. They'd started off fighting all the time and now here they are. Jinyoung wouldn't be able to believe it if he wasn't there.

Now they see each other all the time. Jinyoung has gone from avoiding Yugyeom, to missing him when he doesn't see him.

\--

"Yugyeom took great care of you while you were hurt." His mother says when she's visiting him one day. "We owe him one." Jinyoung is surprised at the turn of the conversation. Previous to this they were talking about the coming snowstorm.

"It's no big deal." Jinyoung replies. "He's going to be part of the family."

"But even so." She insists. "We'd expect that for Jihyo, but not necessarily for you." Jinyoung's mouth twists into a frown.

"Just because they're going to be married?"

"Obviously." She says. Jinyoung feels his heart sink. So that's the distinction then. Jihyo is going to marry Yugyeom, therefore Yugyeom ought to take care of her. And Jinyoung is just out of the equation.

"Good to know." He answers, trying to keep his tone light. It would do no good to have his mother know his feelings.

"So, I also wanted to ask you about your dating life. Jihyo is going to be married, so you'll have to follow her relatively soon." His mother says, and Jinyoung all but spits out the water he's drinking.

"What?" He asks incredulously.

"Your dating life." She answers.

"I don't have one." Jinyoung replies. "Like, not at all."

"You're a prince sweetheart. There are always people that are interested." His mother says primly. And Jinyoung would have to agree. There are always people that are interested in him. They just aren't Yugyeom. "We'll have to start shopping around."

"What? Shop around for someone like you did for Jihyo?" He asks. "No thanks." His mother sighs heavily.

"Jinyoung. You're going to be king someday. You need someone by your side."

"I don't. I can do things by myself."

"You can't rule a kingdom." His mother says, frowning slightly. "I would know."

"Mom, can we talk about this another time?"

"We'll look at some options later." She says firmly, as if she's talking about selecting a car, not a fiance for Jinyoung.

"Mom!"

"What? I can't wish for happiness for my children?"

"Happiness isn't going to come from an arranged marriage." Jinyoung says. "You would know." He echoes her earlier statement. "You met Dad at school."

"It's different."

"How is it different? I just want to meet someone, and fall in love. Is that so hard?"

"Jinyoung-"

"I'm really, really not asking for much here." Jinyoung says, and something in his voice must affect his mother, because her face twists somewhat.

"I want you to be happy. But I also want you to be married."

"They don't need to be the same thing." Jinyoung says. "They really really don't."

\--

Jinyoung feels uneasy after his conversation with his mother. He's known for his whole life that his parents assumed that he would get married, but hearing that directly feels different now. Maybe it's because he has a crush, and the thought of liking someone other than Yugyeom enough to marry them seems impossibly difficult.

It weighs on him more than he'd thought. It's one thing for Yugyeom and Jihyo to get married, but quite another thing for Jinyoung to get married as well.

He knows that his mother's intentions are good, but yet there's something about her plans to marry him off quickly that makes him feel strange. He can't start dating someone knowing that his heart belongs to another, it wouldn't be fair.

\--

"What's up? You seem sad." Yugyeom says when he sees Jinyoung later that day.

"My mom was talking to me about getting married." Jinyoung answers glumly. This is really only half the story, but he can't tell Yugyeom everything.

"Oh. Are you?" Yugyeom asks.

"Someday I assume." Jinyoung answers. "She really wants me to."

"You'll find someone." Yugyeom says, sounding somewhat stiff.

"I know." Jinyoung says. He doesn't add that he thinks he already has.

"So, are you going on dates then?"

"Eventually." Jinyoung answers without really thinking. He misses the way Yugyeom's jaw tightens, too busy admiring Yugyeom's chest.

"Come on, let's go for a walk around the castle to cheer you up." Yugyeom says. "You shouldn't go outside much, but you can still walk around." He says, and steps closer, offering his arm to Jinyoung.

"I'm allowed to do things, you know." Jinyoung grumbles, but Yugyeom is looping his arm through Jinyoung's elbow anyways.

"Only things that you can't hurt yourself." Yugyeom insists. "Here, let me support you."

"I'm not a baby."

"Yes you are. You're my baby." Yugyeom responds, and Jinyoung looks over at him expecting to a joking expression, but he finds Yugyeom looking at him seriously.

"I hate you." He replies, but his stupid heart is pounding at Yugyeom calling him a pet name. He wonders what other petnames Yugyeom would call his lover. "You don't need to be so over-protective."

"I just want to keep you all in one piece." Yugyeom says. "Is that too much to ask?"

"You're the one who kind of broke my arm." Jinyoung says.

"So now I'm trying to make sure you don't get hurt again!"

"Whatever." Jinyoung says, but he pulls Yugyeom a little closer to him.

\--

"Did you talk to Yugyeom about liking him?" Jaebum says accostingly the next time they see each other. Jinyoung grimaces.

"No..." He admits. Jaebum's eyebrows raise.

"Jinyoung!"

"What? I didn't know what to say."

"It's pretty simple! You just say 'I like you, what do we do next?'"

"It's not that simple!"

"Yes it is!"

"I just... I don't want to mess up what we have right now."

"What you have right now? Jinyoung, you're halfway in love with him right now. How can you mess that up?" Jinyoung chews on his lip.

"There are lots of ways."

"There really are not." Jaebum says, but his face softens. "Come on, you know you need to do this."

Jinyoung does know. He just doesn't know how he can possibly muster up the strength to tell Yugyeom that he likes him.

—

The storm hits Soshi.

"If it keeps snowing this much, we're going to be snowed in and we won't be able to do anything." Jinyoung says, eyeing the ever growing amount of snow on the ground outside the library.

"It wouldn't be so bad." Yugyeom says, looking deep in thought.

"Oh, what do would you do?" Jinyoung asks sarcastically. "Since you're the winter expert and all."

"Well, if it happened to snow that much, it'd be too cold to go anywhere in Elris." Yugyeom says. "So we'd have to stay in." He bites his lip as he says this.

"That's unfortunate." Jinyoung says.

"There's plenty to do when you stay in." Yugyeom replies with a blase shrug. Jinyoung stops his brain before he can get too excited. He can only imagine the things to do when stuck inside with Yugyeom for a weekend.

"Well. That's why Soshi is better." Jinyoung says cheerfully, mostly in an attempt to get own mind off the track of thinking about doing things with Yugyeom. Things without clothes, and maybe some-

"Right." Yugyeom says with a snort. "Well, I'm from Elris so that automatically makes it a superior kingdom."

"Is it hard being so humble?" Jinyoung asks, raising an eyebrow.

"The hardest thing in the world. But someone has to do it." Yugyeom replies with a straight face before dissolving into giggles. Jinyoung starts laughing then, his full whole laugh.

"You should laugh more." Yugyeom says. "I know you don't look very princely but you have a genuine laugh."

"So you're telling me I have an ugly laugh?" Jinyoung asks, still laughing.

"No! No. It's cute." Yugyeom says, and then he kind of recoils at his own words. "Um."

"So you think I'm cute then?" Jinyoung asks immediately, half wanting to be a shit, and half genuinely wanting to know. He even cocks his head to the side and pouts his lips a little bit.

"Not when you do that." Yugyeom replies, cocking his head too.

"But other times then?" Jinyoung pushes, leaning into Yugyeom. Maybe he's flirting a little bit. Just a little.

"Maybe." Yugyeom says, biting his lip again. "But don't let it go to your head. You're still the worst person I know." But, coming from Yugyeom, that seems like the best kind of compliment. Jinyoung feels the urge to say something, anything. Maybe compliment Yugyeom back.

"Funny, because you're the worst person that I know. So we're perfect for each other." Jinyoung says, and watches Yugyeom's eyes go wide. He doesn't even bother to correct himself, he's just going to let Yugyeom think what he wants.

"Shh. I'm reading." Yugyeom says, putting his finger over his lips. "You're distracting me."

"I'm distracting you? More like you're distracting me!"

"You wish." Yugyeom says, and puts a blanket over Jinyoung's shoulders. "Come on, it's cold. Your arm is still healing."

"And the cold somehow hinders the body's healing abilities?" Jinyoung asks, trying to mask the way he's flushing at Yugyeom's gesture.

"Yes." Yugyeom says, pulling the blanket more snugly around Jinyoung. His fingers brush against Jinyoung's exposed collarbones and the touch excites Jinyoung far more than it should. "You shouldn't have worn such an exposing sweater." Yugyeom says, eyes grazing against Jinyoung's skin, and this makes Jinyoung flush even more.

"It's hardly exposing." Jinyoung scoffs.

"It could be seen as distracting." Yugyeom says, and Jinyoung wonders if Yugyeom finds it distracting. He hopes so.

"Shh. I'm trying to read." Jinyoung says, because that's all he can say.

\--

The snow doesn't stop.

"I'm bored." Jinyoung whines, flopping down on Yugyeom's sofa. He's been trapped inside for three days now, and he's tired of reading and working out inside. No one else will pander to him either, and he's tired of annoying everyone else.

"Then think of something to do." Yugyeom says unhelpfully, not even bothering to look up from his newspaper.

"That's why I'm here." Jinyoung says.

"You're doing me?" Yugyeom asks and Jinyoung outright chokes. This actually makes Yugyeom look up from reading.

"Uh. No? Why would I? No!" He says, coughing at Yugyeom's innuendo.

"Oh? Okay?" Yugyeom says, and then his eyes flick back to his newspaper.

"So come make me un-bored." Jinyoung says. "That's why I'm here."

"You're capable of entertaining yourself."

"But it's more fun when you're around." Jinyoung says before he can even stop himself. He feels himself turn red, and he doesn't even know why. He and Yugyeom are friends -- of course it's more fun when they're together.

"Ah, so you missed me." Yugyeom replies smugly. "Why didn't you just say that to begin with?"

"I hate you." Jinyoung grumbles.

"Come on, let's go see what we can find in the kitchen." Yugyeom says, putting his newspaper down, and reaching for Jinyoung's hand to tug him out of his room. Jinyoung revels in the touch, enjoying the way that Yugyeom's hand feels in his. His hand is larger, and it feels secure and strong around Jinyoung's hand. It feels right.

\--

Yugyeom manages to convince the cooks to let them have a thermos of hot cocoa and some pastries, and then Yugyeom is leading him up to a tall tower that Jinyoung hasn't been in for years.

"How did you even find this place?" Jinyoung asks, eyeing the spiderwebs and dust.

"I get bored sometimes." Yugyeom says with a shrug. He opens a door triumphantly, revealing a tiny tower room, with nothing in it but a blanket on the floor that looks suspiciously new, and some board games. "Ta-da!"

"Is this like a safety hazard? Is it going to collapse with us in it?"

"You need to relax." Yugyeom says with a laugh. "Come on, let's play something." He adds, and settles down on the blanket with their food.

"Okay." Jinyoung agrees. "But if we get buried alive, I'm letting you die first."

"Ever the drama queen." Yugyeom replies with an eyeroll.

"It's cold." Jinyoung complains.

"Then come closer to me." Yugyeom says like Jinyoung is stupid. Jinyoung sits down beside Yugyeom, trying to pretend that his heart hasn't sped up with the close proximity to Yugyeom. "Come closer." Yugyeom says, and actually reaches an arm around Jinyoung's shoulders to bring him closer.

"Is this necessary?"

"You're the one who said you were cold." Yugyeom says. "Here, have some hot cocoa and you won't even remember that you were ever cold."

\--

Somehow, the day slips away. It feels a little magical to just have the afternoon for the two of them, with no one else around. Jinyoung has so many things to do, so many expectations, so it feels good to have that weight lifted off him, even just for a day.

He and Yugyeom play game after game, and Jinyoung can't remember the last time he laughed so hard.

"We should do this again sometime." He says sheepishly as night falls.

"What? Escape our responsibilities to play board games?" Yugyeom asks.

"Exactly that." Jinyoung answers with a laugh. "The very best way to spend a day."

"So I guess I successfully entertained you then." Yugyeom says smugly.

"I guess you did." Jinyoung echoes, feeling their eye contact grow heavier, more meaningful. Jinyoung is struck by how alone they are. No one around to interrupt.

"You know, since we're so perfect for each other and all." Yugyeom says, echoing Jinyoung's words from their previous conversation. It seems like he's aiming to tease, but he sounds almost breathy. Jinyoung doesn't say anything. Yugyeom's lips seem pinker than usual, he thinks, and he tries not to make it obvious that he's staring at them. "It's late." Yugyeom says. "You should get to bed soon."

"Don't tell me what to do." Jinyoung grumbles without really meaning it.

"You need rest though." Yugyeom says, bringing a hand up to the small of Jinyoung's back. "Shall we go?" Jinyoung wants to say no, but he also doesn't want to miss out on the opportunity to have Yugyeom touch him like this. He lets Yugyeom help him stand up, and lead him back to their rooms.

\--

Jinyoung is at dinner the next day with his own family, and Yugyeom too. Yugyeom and Jihyo are sitting beside each other, and Jinyoung is struck by how separate they seem.

It's strange -- they hardly seem to interact, even though they're sitting side by side. They're talking to separate people, and even when they talk to each other, they don't look at each other.

He's curious then, why Jihyo asked Yugyeom to kiss her. Yugyeom had always been so cautious regarding touching Jihyo, which made the kiss seem even more out of place. He remembers even noting the careful touches, and how respectful Yugyeom always was with Jihyo.

And since then -- nothing. They've hardly touched. Really, they hardly seem to speak. It's the strangest thing.

Jinyoung thinks about it. Jihyo hasn't shown any signs of attraction to Yugyeom beyond some initial things -- Jinyoung recalls her blushing when Yugyeom would be friendly, but really, if Jinyoung pauses to recall, Yugyeom never really flirted with Jihyo seriously. He'd been friendly sure, been warm, but not exactly flirtatious.

And then there's the Mark variable. There's no way that there isn't anything going on between Mark and Jihyo. Jinyoung has never seen his sister react like that to another person. She practically glows when she's with him, and Mark is no better.

\--

He decides to spy on his sister again. This time, he isn't trying to catch her with Mark, he's trying to catch her alone to confirm how she behaves around Mark.

Jinyoung creeps after his sister one day after they eat breakfast, purposely lurking afterwards so Jihyo can't see what he's doing.

He watches Jihyo stop to talk to one of their father's young advisors. By any consideration -- he's very handsome. But Jihyo doesn't seem to show any sign that she's noticed. On the contrary, she's acting as though he's anyone else.

He watches her walk past handsome man after handsome man, and not react at all. So, she definitely doesn't treat Mark like everyone else, Jinyoung confirms.  
  
\--

"So I was spying on Jihyo and-" Jinyoung says the next time he sees Yugyeom.

"You're the creepiest person I've ever met." Yugyeom interrupts, shaking his head with a laugh. "Oh my god."

"I'm not. I was just investigating." Jinyoung rebuts. "It's not creepy."

"It's a little creepy." Yugyeom says. "You're lucky you're so cute, otherwise there are lots of things that are a little weird about you."

"What?"

"Nothing." Yugyeom says, flashing Jinyoung an innocent smile. "I didn't say anything."

\--

The question of the relationship between Mark, Yugyeom, and Jihyo weighs heavily on Jinyoung. He's just so curious, mostly because he wants to kiss Yugyeom, not watch anyone else do it.

So he breaks. The next time that he's alone with Jihyo, at breakfast as it turns out, he asks if he can ask her something.

"Of course, anything." She says automatically, although looking a little weirded out. Jinyoung doesn't usually ask if he can ask her things, he just asks them. But this question is a little different.

"Why did you ask Yugyeom to kiss you?"

"What?" She says, blinking in confusion.

"Why did you ask Yugyeom to kiss you that night at dinner?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it does." Jinyoung insists.

"It doesn't." Jihyo says, obviously growing more frustrated.

"Is it because of someone else?" Jinyoung asks, and Jihyo's face grows pale.

"No." She answers, far too quickly to be true. Jinyoung didn't even mention any name in particular, but Jihyo looks nervous. She's always been a terrible liar. He can't even imagine what her reaction would be if he mentioned Mark specifically.

"I won't ask you who you were trying to make jealous if you don't ask Yugyeom to kiss you again." Jinyoung says, taking advantage of the opportunity.

"What?" Jihyo says, looking dangerously close to horrified now. "How did you-"

"I won't breathe a word of this if you just don't ask Yugyeom to kiss you again." Jinyoung interrupts. "Nothing else matters."

"Deal." She says quickly. "Good god, when did you get so conniving?"

"I'm just making sure that Yugyeom is comfortable with this whole thing is all."

"Did I make him uncomfortable?"

"You should be asking him that." Jinyoung replies, and turns back to his breakfast. His sister is no better than him -- interested in someone she isn't meant to be. At least now she won't be tempted to take advantage of Yugyeom for the benefit of her secret relationship.

And at least Jinyoung won't have to see Yugyeom kissing anyone else. That thought makes him far happier than it should.

\--

Jinyoung is on his way back from his strategy lessons the next afternoon when his mind starts reflecting on Mark.

He's known Mark since he was young, even just tangentially. Mark is a few years older than him, and just a year younger than Jihyo. He went to the same school as them, because his parents are high-status magicians. He was always quiet, but nice, and went under Jinyoung's radar at school. He was always closest to Jaebum and Jihyo, and everyone else didn't really matter. But still, he was always on amicable terms with Mark. Their parents know each other, and while Mark isn't noble, but he's the closest thing to it.

He wonders then, how exactly Mark and Jihyo started seeing each other. He'd literally never seen them together before a few months ago, when Yugyeom arrived. The last time he'd seen them together was when they were children, and Jihyo and Mark would play together while their parents were in a meeting.

Just as Jinyoung finishes thinking about Mark, Mark himself appears. He's roaming around the hallways for the government relations department, which is where Jihyo works. Mark has no real reason to be around this part of the castle, Jinyoung realizes with satisfaction. He works with the magic department, which is located outside of the castle in one of the out-buildings. Curious, Jinyoung thinks.

Suddenly, Jinyoung is struck by a stroke of genius.

"Mark! Hey!" He calls out, and Mark whirls around.

"Hey." Mark says back. "How are you?"

"I'm not bad. And you?"

"Good. Really good."

"Good. I'm glad." Jinyoung says. "Actually, I just wanted to ask -- have you seen my sister around?" Jinyoung asks, and Mark bodily jerks away slightly. He looks horrified, much to Jinyoung's delight. Bingo.

"Uh. No. I wouldn't know." He says awkwardly. "Sorry, you're asking the wrong person. I don't really talk to your sister." In other words, Mark is far less subtle than Jihyo. Far less subtle than Jinyoung could've ever hoped. Mark basically just went ahead and confirmed what Jinyoung already knew.

"I just thought I'd ask. No one I've asked has seen her around, so I thought I'd ask if you'd seen her in a hallway or something."

"Oh. Right." Mark says, and coughs. "Um."

He watches Mark all but run away, before he turns to leave himself. But, before Jinyoung even realizes it, he's been knocked on the ground, with someone on top of him.

It's Yugyeom -- Jinyoung would be able to recognize that stupidly wide chest anywhere.

Yugyeom is sprawled on top of him, arms bracketing Jinyoung's torso. One of his legs is between Jinyoung's. Their faces are maybe ten centimetres from each other. It shouldn't be comfortable, so why does Jinyoung feel the urge to roll over and let Yugyeom have his way-

"Is your arm okay?" Yugyeom asks softly with caring eyes. Jinyoung curses himself for thinking such inappropriate thoughts when Yugyeom is clearly just trying to be nice.

"It's healed now." He reminds Yugyeom.

"I just want to make sure." Yugyeom says tenderly. Jinyoung stares at him. Yugyeom stares back.

"Could we get out of this position?" Jinyoung asks.

"What?" Yugyeom asks in confusion.

"This." Jinyoung replies, pointing to their precarious position.

"Oh!" Yugyeom exclaims, and scrambles quickly to get off Jinyoung. For a second, Yugyeom's crotch brushes against Jinyoung's leg, and he's met with a slight surprise. Yugyeom is half-hard.

Perhaps he wasn't alone in his inappropriate thoughts.

"Here." Yugyeom says awkwardly, holding out his hand for Jinyoung to take. Jinyoung reaches out and takes it, and lets Yugyeom pull him to his feet. "I was actually just looking for you."

"Well, here I am." Jinyoung replies awkwardly. "What's up?"

"Are you busy right now?" Yugyeom asks hopefully.

"Me? No." Jinyoung answers quickly. "Why?"

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Yugyeom asks with a bright grin. Jinyoung raises an eyebrow -- Yugyeom isn't usually so happy.

The two of them pause to bundle up warmly before they wander out into the snowy world. Yugyeom's features particularly stick out against the stick white landscape.

"So." Jinyoung says, tapering off.

"I just felt like seeing you." Yugyeom says. Jinyoung bites his lip in happiness. He doesn't know why Yugyeom sought him out just to see him, but he can't say that he's complaining.

"I'm usually around." Jinyoung replies, trying to sound unaffected. "But who knows if I have time for you." Yugyeom actually scoffs at this, but his face quickly turns into another smile. "How come you're so smiley today anyways?" Jinyoung asks finally, unable to control his curiousity.

"My parents are coming to visit!" Yugyeom says happily. "I just got a letter from them today."

"Oh good!" Jinyoung replies. "You must be happy."

"I am. It's been a little while since I've been back. And I want them to meet you." Yugyeom says. "And Jihyo." He adds on a beat later. Jinyoung feels himself grow satisfied with Yugyeom's reply. Yugyeom wants his parents to meet Jinyoung -- that must mean something right? Jinyoung hopes so.

"I want to meet them too." He replies, earning himself another smile from Yugyeom. It makes Jinyoung very happy to see Yugyeom like this, and he wishes that he could be someone to make Yugyeom smile this widely, this often.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask something since we're alone."

"Yeah?" Jinyoung asks, wondering what Yugyeom wants to ask because they're alone.

"Any dates these days?" Yugyeom asks stiffly. Jinyoung blinks.

"Um, no?" He answers.

"Good. I mean uh. Yeah. Good to know."

"Yeah." Jinyoung says nervously. "I don't really see myself dating any time soon."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He doesn't mention that Yugyeom himself is the reason why Jinyoung won't be dating.

"Someday maybe." Yugyeom says.

"Maybe." Jinyoung hums.

—

Afterwards as he warms up inside, Jinyoung can't help but wonder why Yugyeom was wondering if he'd been on any dates. The selfish part of his brain hopes that Yugyeom was happy to know that Jinyoung hasn't been dating. But he just isn't sure. He needs to be realistic. Yugyeom was probably just making conversation to be polite.

\--

"I heard that Yugyeom's parents are going to come visit." Jihyo says at dinner that night.

"We heard too." Their dad replies. "I'm very excited to host them. I haven't seen the King of Elris in a long time."

"We're going to throw a ball when Yugyeom's family gets here. To celebrate our future union, and to make sure that they see we know how to have a good time." His father says, and his mother sighs heavily.

"You know I hate things like that." She says. Jinyoung would have to agree.

"I know. But it's important. Yugyeom and Jihyo are going to be married. It's good for all of us to get together."

"Jinyoung, I'm surprised that you aren't griping more." Jinyoung's mother says.

"That means that you can help plan then!" Jinyoung's father says triumphantly. Jinyoung groans.

"Why me? Why not Jihyo?"

"Because you weren't complaining before. So I had to give you something to complain about." His father replies with a smug smile.

Jinyoung has never hated his family's tendency for smugness more in his life.

\--

"My parents are throwing a ball to celebrate your family coming to visit." Jinyoung says glumly when he's hanging out with Yugyeom later that day.

"So I've heard." Yugyeom replies. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too." Jinyoung says. "Well, actually, I'm kind of being forced to help out, so I'm looking forward to it coming just so my work is done more than anything." He's been forced into meal-planning, choosing decorations, and hiring an orchestra.

"So you'll be there then?"

"I will." Jinyoung confirms. "I've been forced to help with preparations, so of course I'll be forced to be there."

"Wow. Don't sound too excited." Yugyeom says with a snort. "People might think you're enthusiastic about ball planning."

"God forbid." Jinyoung says in a deadpan voice. "That would be horrible."

"So? I get to see you in a dress hmm?" Yugyeom asks, raising an eyebrow. He's almost being flirtatious, Jinyoung realizes. 

"Not this time." Jinyoung almost flirts back. "Another time." He says, hardly resisting the urge to add a wink at the end of his sentence.

Their conversation comes to a lull.

"But, can you help me with something?" Yugyeom asks suddenly.

"Depends on what it is." Jinyoung answers, narrowing his eyes.

"I need some help with my dancing." Yugyeom says.

"Uh." Jinyoung says. "Come again?"

"I'll be expected to dance at the ball." Yugyeom says. "I need some help with dancing."

"Okay. And why is this my problem?" Jinyoung asks.

"Well, I'll be leading your sister, so if you could-"

"Fine, I'll follow." Jinyoung says in a rather short tone. He steps up close to Yugyeom, closer than really necessary. "Lead me."

Yugyeom moves so that one hand is at the small of Jinyoung's back, definitely lower than it should be. The other hand is in the air, waiting for Jinyoung's hand to join it. Jinyoung tries not to gulp, and reaches a hand to meet Yugyeom's. He's only followed in dancing a few times, mostly when he was younger. Not like this -- not when Yugyeom is taller than him, and holding him so intimately.

They start off awkwardly, probably because they're so close to each other.

"You're really awful at this." Jinyoung says. "Good god."

"That's why I needed your help." Yugyeom says, just as he steps on Jinyoung's foot.

They go again and again, and Yugyeom doesn't seem to improve at all.

"I think you need a teacher." Jinyoung says. "Not me."

"One more time." Yugyeom says, and just as Jinyoung is about to protest, Yugyeom drops all his awkwardness. He whirls Jinyoung around forcefully, before pulling him into a dip, hand holding him in place securely. Jinyoung doesn't even wonder if Yugyeom is going to drop him, because he gets the sense that Yugyeom won't.

Then, Yugyeom raises him up, and picks up the tempo.

"Whoa. What's this?" Jinyoung asks breathlessly, letting Yugyeom lead him around the dancefloor expertly.

"I lied." Yugyeom whispers. "I'm an excellent dancer."

"Yugyeom!" Jinyoung hisses, but Yugyeom is already leaping out of reach, his laughter reaching the ceiling of the ballroom.

\--

The arrival of Yugyeom's parents draws closer and closer. Jinyoung sees Yugyeom transform into someone happier. He's excited too, partially because Yugyeom seems to be so excited, and partially because he's keen to see Yugyeom's family. He's curious to see if Yugyeom looks more like his mother or father. He wants to know if Yugyeom's father laughs like Yugyeom does, or if it's something entirely Yugyeom.

It's a piece of Yugyeom that Jinyoung is eager to find out, among other things. He wants to know everything about Yugyeom really.

\--

Jinyoung doesn't see Yugyeom on the day that his parents arrive, he misses their usual run. He supposes that this isn't unusual, Yugyeom hasn't seen his parents in a long time.

But when Yugyeom comes into the official meeting sandwiched, between his parents Jinyoung is struck by how truly happy he looks chattering away to his parents. He forces himself to take his attention off Yugyeom and get a good look at Yugyeom's parents.

Yugyeom's mother is gorgeous, with a tall nose, and strong cheekbones. Yugyeom's father is strikingly handsome, tall and regal. Between the two of them, it's clear to Jinyoung where Yugyeom gets his looks. But, it's also clear that Yugyeom's hair must be magicked to be the colour that it is, because both his parents have black hair. He sees the way Yugyeom's behaviour changes around them, the way he seems more like a boy. It's endearing, Jinyoung thinks.

Jinyoung's father is talking to Yugyeom and his father when Jinyoung senses someone come up beside him. He turns to see Yugyeom's mother standing beside him.

"So this is Jinyoung then." Yugyeom's mom says, smiling broadly at him.

"Hello." Jinyoung greets politely. "It's nice to meet you. Yugyeom speaks very fondly of you." This draws a smile from her.

"And Yugyeom speaks very well of you too." Yugyeom's mom says. "I had to say hello."

"I'm hoping your travel here wasn't too tiring."

"It wasn't. It's nice to come see Soshi. Yugyeom keeps raving about it." She says with a wink, and Jinyoung flushes. He gets the distinct sensation that she isn't talking solely about his country.

"I've been doing a terrible job showing him anything but the capital city." Jinyoung replies.

"Well, he's quite taken anyways." His mother says, and Jinyoung realizes that this is where Yugyeom gets his habit of bulldozing through conversations in the most charming way possible.

"I'm glad." Jinyoung says, because he is. He wants Yugyeom to be taken with Soshi, and with him.

"Jihyo is different than I thought." Yugyeom's mom says thoughtfully. Jinyoung is immediately on the defensive. He doesn't know where she's going with this.

"How so?"

"She's definitely not who I thought Yugyeom would end up with. Wouldn't you agree?" She replies, and Jinyoung freezes up.

"I'm not sure."

"I always saw him with someone a little more headstrong, maybe a little pettier. But maybe I was wrong."

"Jinyoung." Yugyeom greets. "Mom." He says and he and his mother share a soft smile.

"Jinyoung was just telling me about how much he likes you." Yugyeom's mom says, and Jinyoung flushes. Even worse, then Yugyeom turns to look at him.

"Oh does he?" Yugyeom asks.

"Apparently." Yugyeom's mom answers, and Jinyoung goes even redder. He knows that she knows something that Yugyeom doesn't, if the confused expression on Yugyeom's face is any indicator.

"You've been good for him." Yugyeom's father says. "You've made it so much easier for him to be away from home."

"It's been no trouble." Jinyoung says, swallowing thickly. "Really."

  
\--

Jinyoung isn't jealous. He isn't. Except, he completely is. He's totally jealous that Yugyeom spends most of two weeks with his family. It's entirely illogical.

And then the day of the ball arrives. Jinyoung doesn't even know where the time went.

He comes out of his room to find Yugyeom leaning on his door, in full military dress. Jinyoung had almost forgotten how princely Yugyeom looks when he's all dressed up like this. With his dress boots gleaming, and his hair styled instead of flopping down on his forehead, he looks positively regal. And far too handsome, Jinyoung thinks.

"You look nice." Yugyeom says, eyes sweeping over Jinyoung's body. Jinyoung is wearing a simple midnight blue suit that he hadn't worn in a while. Nothing that special.

"Don't be creepy." Jinyoung says, even though he kind of appreciates the attention if he's being frank.

"I'm only creepy for you." Yugyeom replies with a cheeky smile. "Shall we go?"

"Alright." Jinyoung says, not expecting Yugyeom to put his arm out for Jinyoung to link elbows in. "What's this?" He asks.

"Me taking you to the ball?" Yugyeom answers simply and waves his bent arm around a few times. "Come on." Jinyoung has no choice but to take his arm, ignoring the flush of warmth that comes over his body at the simple touch.

\--

The ball has been decorated beautifully. Their ballroom has been turned into a lush garden almost — magicked of course – plants like this would be impossible in the middle of winter like this. There are green trees, and more flowers than Jinyoung could've imagined. The temperature has even been turned up, making the whole room feel humid and alive.

"Wow." Yugyeom says, eyes wide as he takes in the sight of it.

"Wow is right." Jinyoung says, but he's looking around the room at the other guests. It seems as if almost everyone has turned to look at the two of them come in.

It seems like other people are admiring Yugyeom's looks too. Jinyoung can see plenty of ladies staring at Yugyeom as he makes his way through the crowd. Fuck, he's barely taken his eyes off Yugyeom too. The way he just makes his way through the crowd of people like it's no big deal. His presence changes, Jinyoung realizes, when he's supposed to act like a prince. He's always seen Yugyeom for the petty person that he is, not the eldest prince of Elris.

They're of course, the same person, but to Jinyoung they're vastly different. He doesn't know how to feel knowing that this confident, handsome Yugyeom is the same as the dorky, caring Yugyeom.

He does know. It only serves to intensify his crush further. He's really in too deep now. There's more to Yugyeom than he'd initially thought. There's much more to like about Yugyeom than he'd thought.

Jinyoung isn't even aware that he's staring, until Yugyeom makes eye contact, and the intensity of their look is almost too much, he thinks. There's something sizzling between them, there has to be. Or he's really going crazy.

—

"You're staring." Jaebum says.

"Of course I'm staring. Look how good he looks." Jinyoung replies, not even bothering to take his eyes off Yugyeom.

"You're so gross. And let me guess, you haven't talked to him about your crush."

"I haven't." Jinyoung admits. "I can't. I'm not brave enough."

"You're only making things worse." Jaebum chides.

"I know. I just keep thinking it'll go away."

"Oh, how's that strategy going?"

"Horribly." Jinyoung says glumly.

"I can imagine."

Jinyoung is just about to say something else about imagining, but far less appropriate, when Yugyeom comes up beside them.

"Hello Jaebum." Yugyeom says.

"Hello." Jaebum replies. "We were just talking about you."

"No we weren't." Jinyoung says quickly.

"Oh?"

"No." Jinyoung repeats.

"That's my cue to leave." Jaebum says cheekily. Jinyoung hates him.

"Hey." He greets.

"Hey." Yugyeom says back happily. "Ah, it's so good to have my family here."

"I bet." Jinyoung replies with a smile. "You're practically glowing."

"It's been a while." Yugyeom says. He grabs them each a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "Who's that talking to Jihyo?" Yugyeom asks.

"That's Prince Choi Youngjae of Laboum." Jinyoung explains and Yugyeom nods in understanding.

"I've heard of him, but we've never met."

"He's nice." Jinyoung says.

"Nicer than me?" Yugyeom challenges.

"No. You're way nicer." Jinyoung assures him. "If you could call the devil nice."

"Jinyoung!"

They pause to take a drink, and then Yugyeom speaks again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you for the last few weeks. I just got caught up-"

"It's fine." Jinyoung says, interrupting what Yugyeom was going to say. "Really. You have your own life. I get to see my parents all the time, you don't."

"Thanks Jinyoung." Yugyeom says, gratitude evident across his face. "But now we need to hang out to make up for the fact that we hardly saw each other for two weeks."

"We don't." Jinyoung replies quickly, fighting the blush that's threatening to come over his face.

"We do." Yugyeom says. "And also, I wanted to say thank you for being so nice to my parents. They loved meeting you."

"It's no problem at all." Jinyoung says. He's quickly come to realize that he would do anything to make Yugyeom happy. He tacks on a smile at the end, and Yugyeom smiles back, that soft perfect smile that's only for him. Jinyoung maybe falls a little more in love. He'd been jealous, he'd been sad, he'd been frustrated that he couldn't see Yugyeom, but in the end, now that he has Yugyeom here in front of him, he's forgotten all that. "It was nice for me to meet them too."

"You're... you're important to me. And I think they know that." Yugyeom says, and it sounds a little like a confession.

"You're important to me too." Jinyoung says with a lump in his throat.

\--

Finally, Yugyeom and Jihyo dance together. Jinyoung watches, but it doesn't seem to affect him the same way that seeing them kiss did.

It lacks the passion that was there when Jinyoung and Yugyeom danced together, Jinyoung can't help but notice. They're barely touching really. Yugyeom is a good dancer, and Jinyoung knows that Jihyo can dance, but the two of them together look tremendously uncomfortable.

Most satisfyingly of all, Yugyeom makes a beeline for Jinyoung after they separate.

"Look at Mark and Jihyo. She went straight for him once we finished dancing." Yugyeom exclaims delightedly, and nudges Jinyoung towards Mark and Jihyo who seem to be nervously talking to each other. No one else appears to be paying attention to them, but Jihyo keeps shooting furtive looks around them to check.

"Hmm." Jinyoung says. "Curious." He says mischievously.

"Very." Yugyeom says. "Hey, do you want to-"

"Yugyeom!" Yugyeom's mother calls out. "I want to introduce you to someone."

"Shit. I need to go." Yugyeom says with a grimace before practically marching towards his waiting parents.  
  
"Yeah, I should probably go make some rounds too." Jinyoung groans, and sets off to go find his own parents.

\--

After a while though, between the champagne, the people, and the heat, Jinyoung feels himself growing a little warmer, a little more flushed.

He excuses himself from the group of people that he's talking to, and makes his way to a balcony outside, reveling in the cool night air.

After a few moments, he hears the door behind him open and close.

"What're you doing out here?" Yugyeom asks from behind him. Jinyoung whirls around to see Yugyeom leaning against a column. Jinyoung is hit by how truly attractive Yugyeom is.

"I came out for some air." Jinyoung says. "I got a little overwhelmed."

"It's a good party." Yugyeom says. "You did a good job planning it."

"I hardly did anything." Jinyoung replies, but he's blushing anyways. "Thanks though."

"Dance with me?" Yugyeom asks.

"What?" Jinyoung sputters. "On the balcony?"

"No one else is around." Yugyeom says. "So? Will you?"

Jinyoung doesn't bother saying anything, he just steps closer, close enough that Yugyeom can put a hand on his back, and take his hand.

And so, with the music pouring out of the ballroom, and no one else around, Jinyoung dances with Yugyeom for the second time.

It should feel totally silly, that the two of them are just dancing with each other on a somewhat snowy balcony with no one else dancing. But it isn't. It feels like the two of them are wrapped up in the moment in each other. They fit together perfectly, as if they were meant to dance together like this.

Jinyoung also can't help but compare his dance with Jihyo's. Where Yugyeom and Jihyo had been stiff, he and Yugyeom are fluid and comfortable. Where Yugyeom and Jihyo were far away, and awkward, he and Yugyeom are close, intimate. Jinyoung's shoes crunch on the slight dusting of snow on the balcony. It's probably the most romantic thing Jinyoung could've imagined.

"Thanks." Yugyeom says.

"For dancing with you?" Jinyoung asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah. And really, for everything." Yugyeom says.

"You're welcome." Jinyoung says. For a moment, it feels as if something is going to happen. 

"I should get back." Yugyeom says though.

"I'm going to stay here for a moment, and then I'll follow you." Jinyoung replies, and Yugyeom nods.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Yugyeom says, and it sounds like a promise.

\--

Jinyoung spends the rest of the evening being forced to socialize. He's paraded around by his parents to different dignitaries and important businessmen.

He only sees Yugyeom briefly, as their parents chat.

"Can I see you later?" Yugyeom mouths at him.

"Meet me in the tower after we're done." Jinyoung mouths back. He only barely catches Yugyeom's nod before he's being torn away to go talk to someone else.

\--

Yugyeom is already there when Jinyoung arrives. It'd been tricky to get away – he'd had to spin something about having a headache just for his parents to let him go.

"You're here." Jinyoung says. "I was waiting."

"Sorry, I couldn't get away when I wanted to."

"I'm joking. It's fine." Jinyoung assures him.

The conversation comes to a natural lull for a moment, the two of them enjoying the quiet after such a busy night.

"What were you staring at earlier?" Yugyeom murmurs.

"You." Jinyoung replies. He'd meant for it to come off as a joke, but it comes out sounding far truer than he'd intended.

It feels like a continuation of their moment dancing together. Jinyoung just wants to melt into Yugyeom until he can't tell where he ends and Yugyeom begins.

"What did you say?" Yugyeom asks.

"Hmm?"

"You want to melt?" Yugyeom says, and Jinyoung is mortified as he realizes what he just said aloud.

"Forget I said anything." Jinyoung says. "Let's just sit here."

He realizes though, how dangerously close he is to Yugyeom, and he's had just a little too much to drink.

Yugyeom's eyes flick to Jinyoung's lips for a second. Jinyoung wonders if he's going to kiss him.

"You look really good tonight." Yugyeom says instead. "Really really good."

"So do you."

Before Jinyoung understands what's happening, Yugyeom is reaching up to press a hand on Jinyoung's cheek.

Jinyoung can't help it, he leans into the touch. It isn't a nuzzle, but it's very close. It's already too much for Jinyoung to handle, but then Yugyeom's thumb strokes Jinyoung's cheek softly. Jinyoung is pretty sure that his heart is about to jump out of his chest. He knows that this is entirely inappropriate for them to be doing, but it feels entirely too good all the same.

Yugyeom has a funny expression on his face.

"What?" Jinyoung asks, even though he doesn't fully know what he's asking. Yugyeom's thumb traces across his cheek again, more slowly, almost coming to touch the edge of Jinyoung's lips, and then he's pulling his hand away. Jinyoung misses the touch immediately.

"You're beautiful in this light." Yugyeom says, hand falling to his side.

"I'm beautiful in every light." Jinyoung replies, aiming to sound like he's joking, and mostly failing.

"Maybe so." Yugyeom says, but it sounds like he's saying yes. "I'm so- Maybe so." He repeats, cutting himself off. Jinyoung wants to know what he was going to say. Yugyeom is so what? But he shouldn't ask. He shouldn't even really be here at all.

"Maybe?" Jinyoung pouts.

"Okay. So you are." Yugyeom says.

\--

The morning after the ball, Jinyoung wakes up with a slight hangover, and a warm feeling in his chest.

He's hit with harsh reality though, when Yugyeom comes to find him at a subdued lunch, dressed in his military uniform. He's forgotten how stupidly handsome Yugyeom is in his uniform.

"What's this for?" He asks, pointing to the uniform.  
  
"I have to go off for work, I just found out from my parents. They're leaving this afternoon, so I'm hitching a ride with them. So I just thought I'd say goodbye to you before I left." Yugyeom says.

"Okay." Jinyoung says, purposefully feigning nonchalance. "Why should I care?"

"Wow, what a sendoff... What would Jihyo say?" Yugyeom teases.

"Probably the same."

"Ugh." Yugyeom says, looking disappointed. Jinyoung doesn't want that to be Yugyeom's last impression of him before he goes away.

"You need to come back safe." Jinyoung says quickly. "Is what she would say." Yugyeom is staring at him, gaze heavy, and his expression unreadable. Jinyoung wants nothing more than to reach out, wrap his arms around Yugyeom, and never let him go.

"Is that all she would say?" Yugyeom asks after a moment, eyes flicking briefly to somewhere beside Jinyoung's head, and then his gaze coming back onto Jinyoung's own. Jinyoung isn't sure if his breathing is ragged from his hangover, or just from Yugyeom. Jinyoung swallows.

"I'll miss you. So come back quickly, and safe." Jinyoung adds. Yugyeom's hand clenches. "She'd say." Jinyoung is fairly certain his heart is going at a thousand beats per minute.

"Yeah?"

"I like you a lot, she'd finish with." Jinyoung whispers, watching as Yugyeom's face tightens.

"I'd say to wait for me. That I'll be back as soon as I can, and I'll come find you as soon as I get back."

"Bye Yugyeom." Jinyoung says quietly.

"You finally said it back." Yugyeom says, and his face actually looks torn.

"I guess I did." Jinyoung replies. "So you should leave before I take it back." This makes Yugyeom actually crack a smile.

"Okay, okay. I'm off. I'm not sure when I'll get back, but I'll come find you hmm?"

"Okay." Jinyoung acquiesces.

He waits until Yugyeom is gone to grip the edge of the table.

"I want you to stay." Jinyoung says weakly.

\--

Jinyoung tries to pretend that everything is okay. That Yugyeom is just gone for a few days. But then a few days turns into a week, and then two. And he misses Yugyeom.

He hopes Yugyeom is sleeping enough, and eating enough. And that his naval work is going okay. And that he's going to come back to Jinyoung safe and sound.

\--

He's just finishing up his homework one night, when he decides to go find a cup of tea. He's just about to bring his cup back to his room when someone else comes in the kitchen. Jinyoung doesn't even bother really looking, until he hears someone gasp.

And he looks up to see Yugyeom standing at the cupboard, holding a piece of bread and his bag. He's in his fatigues, boots, and a t-shirt, not his dress uniform.

"You're back." Jinyoung says. "What about-"

"I missed you." Yugyeom says just before Jinyoung can say anything else. "God I missed you so much." He's dead serious, bag dropped on the floor beside him. Jinyoung couldn't look away, even if he tried.

"I missed you too." Jinyoung says, throat suddenly impossibly dry. He sets his cup of tea down on the counter, and takes a step towards Yugyeom. And then Yugyeom hugs him tightly, and he smells like sweat, and travel, and it's possibly the best smell Jinyoung has ever encountered.

Yugyeom pulls away, and Jinyoung is about to protest, but then Yugyeom is looking at him like he's drinking Jinyoung in. Like he's never seen Jinyoung before.

And Jinyoung is so in love with him.

"I'm dead tired." Yugyeom says. "But I'll see you later? We can go for a run tomorrow?"

"Of course! Go sleep." Jinyoung replies quickly. "We can do stuff separately, god."

"No, I know we can. But I want to do things with you." Yugyeom says intensely.

"We will." Jinyoung says. "But first you need to get some sleep."

"Only if you come see me later."

"You'll be asleep."

"I won't." Yugyeom insists. "Not for you."

—

After Jinyoung finishes his homework, he lets himself into Yugyeom's room. He knows that he probably shouldn't, that his key really shouldn't be used for this purpose, but Jinyoung is selfish. Especially as it pertains to Yugyeom.  
  
Just as Jinyoung suspected, Yugyeom is fast asleep. It's curious too, because despite the fact that he's seen Yugyeom in many different lights, but he's never seen him asleep.

Especially after not seeing him for so long, seeing Yugyeom rest like this settles Jinyoung's heart.

He sits on the edge of the bed, and gently strokes Yugyeom's hair. He can't stop himself. But then Yugyeom wakes up.

"Nyoung? Is that you?" Yugyeom asks adorably. Jinyoung's heart clenches. Yugyeom looks so cute in bed like this.

"Yeah, it's me. I just thought I'd check on you." He reassures. "Since you told me to. Which, you didn't need to do by the way, you should've just gone straight to have a shower and go to bed."

"I told you I'd come see you first thing." Yugyeom mumbles.

"I should go back to my rooms now." Jinyoung says awkwardly. He doesn't know what to do. Does he act on his attraction?

"Stay." Yugyeom murmurs. "Stay with me."

"You know I can't." Jinyoung says. He's tempted. He's seriously grappling with his temptation. But it isn't appropriate. And if anyone were to find them, he'd have no good reason.

He forces himself to get off Yugyeom's bed, but then Yugyeom is reaching an arm out to hold him in place.

"Stay." Yugyeom repeats, almost pouting. "Cuddle with me?"

"I'm tired."

"So stay here. Less work." Yugyeom says, and Jinyoung feels his resolve grow weaker. He leans in closer, and lets Yugyeom manhandle them into a proper cuddling position.

"There? Is that so bad?" Yugyeom asks.

"Yes." Jinyoung says, but he snuggles further into Yugyeom, enjoying the feeling of Yugyeom beside him.

"You're so cuddly when you're tired." Yugyeom says. "Why can't you be like this all the time?"

"I'm cuddly. You just need to ask." Jinyoung says, wrapping himself more tightly around Yugyeom. Yugyeom snorts.

"Right. I'll just ask you for cuddles then."

"Of course. I'll do anything for you." Jinyoung replies, tongue loose from missing Yugyeom, and being tired.

"Then come closer." Yugyeom says, so Jinyoung does.

He doesn't know how he's ended up here, but he realizes belatedly that he's literally in Yugyeom's lap.

"Oh my god." Yugyeom says with a laugh. "Get off me."

"What if I don't want to?" Jinyoung asks.

"Then don't." Yugyeom says, and pulls Jinyoung closer, close enough that their chests are touching.

He can feel Yugyeom's dick underneath him, and he feels the urge to grind himself against Yugyeom.

"That night... You were jerking off weren't you?" Jinyoung whispers. Yugyeom sucks in a breath.

"Jinyoung-"

"I hope you were." He blurts out, trying to make it so that Yugyeom doesn't think that Jinyoung is disgusted or anything. Far from it really.

"I was." Yugyeom admits.

"Pervert." Jinyoung blurts out.

"You could call it that." Yugyeom replies with a dangerous smirk, and Jinyoung feels himself grow smaller. Yugyeom leans closer. "But only if you didn't like it." He whispers into Jinyoung's ear.

"You need to go to sleep." Jinyoung says, heart pounding. He carefully climbs off Yugyeom, and pulls the sheets up.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Jinyoung." Yugyeom says. "Please-"

"Sleep. We'll finish this tomorrow." He promises, and Yugyeom seems to accept this.

\--

Jinyoung can't sleep that night. He lies in bed replaying what happened earlier with Yugyeom over and over.

Something has been building between them. Something fizzy, something delicious.

And now Jinyoung knows that he isn't the only one feeling it.

He feels brave. He knows now that Yugyeom wants this too, that it isn't just him. This makes him a little bolder than he might otherwise be.

\--

The next evening, he lets himself into Yugyeom's rooms again, when he knows Yugyeom is inside.

"Jinyoung?" He hears Yugyeom say, standing up as if to greet him, even though Jinyoung is already inside.

"Shh." Jinyoung says, backing Yugyeom into the sofa, and forcing him to sit down. And then Jinyoung straddles him.  
  
"How did you wind up here again?" Yugyeom asks. For a terrifying moment, Jinyoung wonders if he fundamentally misread the situation.

"I don't know." Jinyoung says, and he moves to get off Yugyeom's lap, but Yugyeom's hands come up and settle on Jinyoung's waist.

"Stay." Yugyeom whispers, hands heavy. It feels like a funny echo of the night before.

"Why?" Jinyoung asks. He finds himself looking away, not sure how to respond in this situation. He looks down, only to feel one of Yugyeom's hands lift up and a finger come up under his chin to lift it up, just enough to make eye contact.

"What?" He whispers.

"Nothing." Yugyeom whispers back, but it doesn't sound like nothing. It sounds like everything.

Yugyeom's hand skims Jinyoung's side, warmth seeping from his touch through Jinyoung's thin shirt. He's suddenly acutely aware of each place they're touching, each place his body ends and Yugyeom's begins.

Without even thinking, he grinds himself against Yugyeom's thigh, letting out a moan as he does. He sees Yugyeom watch him with wide eyes, taking in the scene. He grinds again. He can feel that he's already close to the edge.

He's hard, and it isn't the most comfortable doing this in jeans, but the thought of stopping to take off his jeans seems like too much work. And he'd have to stop touching Yugyeom. That seems impossible.

"Are we really doing this?" Yugyeom asks breathily. Jinyoung just moves his hips a little harder against Yugyeom's thigh in response. "Oh god. Jinyoung."

"You're so hot." Jinyoung moans. "Shit."

"You can cum." Yugyeom says. "Are you going to cum like this?"

"I'm going to-"

"Cum for me." Yugyeom whispers, and Jinyoung does exactly that, cumming with something dangerously close to a whine. It would be almost disappointingly short if Jinyoung were with anyone else. "Shit. That was hot."

"Your turn now." Jinyoung says, shifting back so he can unzip Yugyeom's jeans enough to free his cock. He jerks Yugyeom off quickly and Yugyeom cums soon after, hiding his low groan in Jinyoung's shoulder. The noise he makes as he cums is even better than Jinyoung could've imagined. He's flushed too – on his cheeks, and on the tip of his nose.

Yugyeom's hand comes up to brush Jinyoung's hair off his face, softly smoothing it to how Jinyoung usually styles his hair down.

"Jinyoung-ah, you're so beautiful." He says. Jinyoung blushes. Yugyeom has just seen him rut against his thigh, and he still thinks that Jinyoung is beautiful. "I'm serious."

"Do you say that to everyone who makes you cum?" Jinyoung asks teasingly. Yugyeom smiles.

"No one else ever has." He replies, and Jinyoung's heart stops.

"But- you? You're- Are you serious?" He splutters out.

"Yeah." Yugyeom answers, strangely sheepishly. "I've never done anything before this..."

"No, it's fine. I just, wasn't expecting that answer is all." Jinyoung replies quickly. "Um. Or I would've maybe tried harder to make it better for you."

"It was fine." Yugyeom says quickly, eyes softening. "It was great. Seriously."

"But still. Your first time is important."

"It's only important if you care about who you're doing it with." Do you care about me? Jinyoung wants to ask. He doesn't ask.

"Let me find you some pants to borrow." Yugyeom says.

"Thanks. I didn't mean to..." Jinyoung tapers off, unsure how to finish his sentence.

"Have sex fully clothed on my sofa?"

"Yeah. That."

Yugyeom gets up, and Jinyoung misses his touch already.

He watches bonelessly as Yugyeom rustles around his dresser, and takes out two pairs of sweatpants. He chucks one at Jinyoung, and strips out of his own jeans.

Jinyoung doesn't mean to spy, but he can't help himself. And he's even more surprised when he sees something that he definitely didn't expect.

There are tattooed flowers blooming across Yugyeom's thighs. Jinyoung can't take his eyes off them.

"What are you staring at?" Yugyeom asks jokingly. "Get changed."

"Um your tattoos." Jinyoung answers, forcing himself to tear his eyes away.

"Oh. Those." He says, flushing slightly. "If you could not tell anyone else, especially my parents, that would be nice."

"Secret tattoos? Wow. I can't say I saw that coming." Jinyoung says, shaking his head. "You're so much more rebellious than I thought."

"We can't all be perfect like you." Yugyeom says, tugging a shirt over his head. Jinyoung watches his abs ripple.

"I'm the farthest thing from perfect." Jinyoung says with a laugh. There's a patch of hair on the top of Yugyeom's head that's sticking up from putting his shirt on. Without even thinking Jinyoung steps up on his tiptoes and combs through Yugyeom's hair with his fingers, then flattening it. Yugyeom stares at him curiously, but lets Jinyoung fix his hair anyways. Jinyoung is just about to step away when Yugyeom grabs one of his hands, keeping him close. Too close. They're probably only a few centimetres away from each other.

"I don't know. You seem pretty perfect to me." Yugyeom says, tone teasing, but his face is serious. Jinyoung can feel Yugyeom's breath on his face, and he's struck by the sudden desire to kiss him. Yugyeom's eyes scan over his face slowly.

"What is it?" Jinyoung asks, letting himself step even closer to Yugyeom.

Yugyeom leans in closer. He's going to kiss him, Jinyoung realizes, and his heart is racing just at the thought. Yugyeom has been this close to him before, but not with the intention to kiss him. The knowledge of that makes the intimacy seem that much more thrilling.

"You can't kiss me." He says, more of an exhale than anything.

So Yugyeom turns his face slightly though, and presses a kiss to Jinyoung's cheek. Jinyoung's face feels hot where Yugyeom's lips touch his skin. It's just for a moment -- Yugyeom's lips touch his cheek for a moment, but Jinyoung wants it to happen over and over. And over and over.

"You should go to bed soon." Yugyeom whispers. Jinyoung doesn't ask if he can stay. He knows that he shouldn't. So he doesn't.

\--

The next few days pass in a blur. It seems as if every minute Jinyoung and Yugyeom have to themselves is spent with their hands all over each other.

But each time Jinyoung won't let Yugyeom kiss him. He jerks Yugyeom off, and Yugyeom jerks him off, and they grind against each other just in their underwear. But things don't go past that. He can see Yugyeom grow frustrated, but Jinyoung just can't. Not when Yugyeom is betrothed to Jihyo. Unless Yugyeom specifically chooses Jinyoung, Jinyoung won't let Yugyeom kiss him.

He can't have Yugyeom like that without having all of Yugyeom.

\--

Jinyoung is walking to his morning lessons three days after their first encounter when he hears something.

"Jinyoung." He hears faintly, but Jinyoung can't see anyone. Suddenly he's being pulled halfway into the alcove behind the wardrobe, which means that it can only be Yugyeom who was whispering his name.

"What?" He asks, but Yugyeom doesn't respond, he just leans down to kiss Jinyoung. Jinyoung turns his face to the side so that Yugyeom is forced to kiss his cheek.

"Why won't you let me kiss you?" Yugyeom whispers.

"You know I can't." Jinyoung whispers back, snuggling further into Yugyeom's chest. He would stay here forever if he could.

"You can." Yugyeom says.

"You kissed Jihyo." Jinyoung replies. "You're hers."

"I'm not."

But what about me? Jinyoung wants to ask. He doesn't want to be second best. He doesn't ask, even though he knows that he should.

"I don't know." He says with a heavy sigh.

"I just want to make the best of what we have."

"I want more than that." Jinyoung says.

"I can't promise that." Yugyeom says, and Jinyoung feels his heart harden slightly.

Jinyoung doesn't know what to do. Yugyeom didn't reject him in the conventional sense, yet he still feels completely rejected. Yugyeom doesn't even want to try, doesn't want to try to make it work.

"I should go." He says, and turns to leave. Yugyeom doesn't stop him.

"Jinyoung?" Someone asks, and both Jinyoung and Yugyeom turn to see Jihyo eyeing the two of them curiously.

Yugyeom takes a step away from Jinyoung, who frowns. Of course Yugyeom doesn't want anyone to assume anything about them. Of course.

"Yeah?"

"I was just walking past, and I thought I saw you, but I wasn't sure because then you disappeared."

"Yeah. It's me." Jinyoung answers awkwardly. He peeks out the corner of his eye at Yugyeom, to see that Yugyeom has vanished. The bastard.

"Jinyoung, can I be honest?" Jihyo says, oddly coldly for her.

"Of course." Jinyoung answers, blinking at her.

"What do you take me for?" She asks.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not stupid. So you shouldn't take me for a fool." Jihyo says, and it sounds like she's mad at him, but when Jinyoung turns to look at her, her eyes are soft and oddly sad. "I know you love him." Jinyoung feels his heart fall into his stomach.

"Who?" Jinyoung asks, aiming for confusion, and then denial.

"You love Yugyeom." Jihyo says, and all tension is gone from her voice, replaced with something else that Jinyoung can't quite place.

"What are you talking about? Of course I don't." He says, adding in an incredulous laugh for full effect.

"Jinyoung-ah, you can lie to everyone around you, and you can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me."

"No. I'm not lying." Jinyoung lies. Jihyo's face turns sad.

"Please don't." She says. "Not about this." Jinyoung doesn't say anything. He doesn't know what he can say.

"It doesn't matter." He says.

"It does."

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Tell me that you're happy with him."

"I am." Jinyoung says, but that might even be a lie. "I'm sorry. I need to get to my lessons." He says, and he thinks that maybe Jihyo can see right through him, but he makes a hasty escape before she can say anything else.  
  
\--

Jinyoung is sitting at his desk that evening, working on some tasks for his lessons when there's a knock on his office door. His head is still reeling from his conversation with Jihyo earlier, and he can hardly focus on his work.

"Yes?" He calls out.

"Can I come in?" His mother asks, peeking her head in.

"Of course. You don't need to ask." He says. "I'm not working that hard. Don't worry."

"You never work hard sweetheart." His mother teases, and Jinyoung rolls his eyes. She puts a jewelry box on the desk beside him.

"What's this?" Jinyoung asks, and his mother opens it to reveal his grandmother's engagement ring – a gorgeous gold band with rubies and diamonds. His jaw drops.

"I want to give Yugyeom this ring, so that when the time comes, he can give it to Jihyo for their engagement." His mother says and Jinyoung is sure that all the blood rushes out of his head.

"Can you give this to him when you see him?" His mother asks, and Jinyoung wants to laugh at the complete absurdity of the situation. Here he is being asked to give a wedding ring to the person he loves most in the world, to propose to his sister.

"Of course." He says, swallowing the bile that's threatening to rise up. "I'll see him later today."

"Thank you. It would feel a little strange coming from me."

"No problem." Jinyoung forces himself to say.

\--

It's an unusually sunny morning for February when Jinyoung goes out for a run with Yugyeom. Soshi this time of year is usually grey. In a way, Jinyoung wishes that it could be grey. At least then the weather would match his mood.

The ring box sits heavily in his pocket. The idea of it sits heavily in his chest.

Jinyoung doesn't even remember what they talk about on their run, he's too distracted by what he needs to do.

"I have something for you." Jinyoung says finally, once they're done their run, and are drinking their coffee. He takes the jewelry box out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Yugyeom asks, looking almost panicked. Jinyoung doesn't know why – it's just a jewelry box.

"My grandmother told me to give this to you." He explains, holding out the box. Yugyeom doesn't take it.

"What is it?" Yugyeom asks, eyeing the jewelry box curiously.

"A ring. For you to give to Jihyo when you propose." Jinyoung says stiffly, and then thrusts the box at Yugyeom again. Yugyeom takes it carefully, and opens it.

"Wow. It's beautiful." He says.

"I know. My grandfather proposed to my grandmother with it. My mom gave me it to give to you."

"Oh." Yugyeom says. "I see." 

\--

Yugyeom takes the ring with him when he leaves, offering Jinyoung a wave that Jinyoung doesn't return.

He waits until Yugyeom is fully out of sight, and collapses into a crouch, knees cracking. He feels like he isn't in control of his body. He feels like he isn't in control of his life.

Yugyeom took it. He took the ring. He's going to marry Jihyo, even after all he and Jinyoung have been through. All they've done together.

Jinyoung doesn't know what he's going to do. He can't even cry, he doesn't know how to respond.

\--

Jinyoung doesn't know how long he sits there. He only looks up and realizes how much time has passed when Jaebum comes upon him in the mudroom.

"Jinyoung, are you okay?" Jaebum asks, immediately running to Jinyoung's side. "You're a mess."

"I'm fine." Jinyoung says tensely.

"You don't really seem fine." Jaebum says carefully. "You're crying."

"I'm not!" Jinyoung snips back, and then deflates. "I am."

"What's going on?"

"You're mad at him." Jaebum says.

"I'm not. I'm just a little sad." Jinyoung replies, and when Jaebum doesn't say anything else, he elaborates. "My grandmother made me give her engagement ring to Yugyeom for when he proposes to Jihyo." Jaebum's jaw drops.

"Holy fuck." Jaebum says. "That's so shit."

"I know."

"What happened? How did he respond?"

"Weirdly."

"He likes you."

"Not enough to not accept the ring. So he's going to propose to Jihyo." Jinyoung says acerbically.

"I thought by now he'd call things off." Jaebum replies, shaking his head. "I don't understand him."

"I don't either." Jinyoung says miserably. "But I'm in love with him. So where does that leave me?" Jaebum sighs.

"I don't think I have an answer for you."

"I know. I'm just trying to pretend. But I don't think that I'm doing a good job."

Jaebum can only pat him on the shoulder. That's when Jinyoung knows things have gotten bad.

\--

He forces himself to get better at pretending around Yugyeom, pretending that everything is fine. He doesn't avoid Yugyeom because he isn't sure that he'd be able to if he tried, but he distances himself.

Jinyoung knows that it isn't good to pull away from Yugyeom, but it's all he can do to protect his weak heart. They spend less and less time together, and when they do, Jinyoung tries to avoid being too intimate with Yugyeom, as difficult as it is for him.

How can he tell what's real? How much of himself can he give up if he doesn't know that he's going to get it in return?

—

"You haven't been yourself lately." Yugyeom says one night when they're in the library, only their feet touching. "Is something up?" Yes, Jinyoung wants to say, I'm in love with you and you're supposed to marry my sister.

"I haven't been feeling the best lately." Jinyoung lies.

"You should go see a doctor!" Yugyeom exclaims, eyebrows knitting together in concern. "What if something is wrong?"

"It's not that bad." Jinyoung says quickly. "I just haven't been feeling like myself. Just a slump or something." Yugyeom looks even more concerned now.

"A slump? Why?"

"I don't know." Jinyoung lies. There's no way he can tell Yugyeom the real reason why he's been acting weird.

Yugyeom stares at him with concern for one more second, and then he unexpectedly wraps Jinyoung up in a warm hug. Jinyoung almost wonders if he should resist the touch, but he just can't bring himself to. He melts into Yugyeom's arms, eager to be comforted by the touch.

"I hope you feel better soon." Yugyeom says softly. "I hate seeing you like this."

"I hope so too." Jinyoung replies, but it seems fruitless. How can he promise that when he knows that Yugyeom and Jihyo are going to be married soon enough? Even a year or two isn't long enough when what he's looking for is forever.

"Are you mad at me for something?" Yugyeom asks, looking so earnest that it genuinely pains Jinyoung to lie to him.

"No." Jinyoung lies.

And Yugyeom seems to believe him, if the smile on his face is any indication. Jinyoung wants to throw up.

\--

It's growing close to midnight the next day when there's a knock on Jinyoung's door. He's half-expecting Yugyeom to be on the other side, so to see Jihyo instead, still fully dressed from the day. He hadn't seen Yugyeom all day, but then again, lately that wasn't uncommon.

"Oh. Jihyo!" He says. "It's late, what's up?"

"Hey, just thought I'd let you know that we have a change of plans." Jihyo says lightly.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jinyoung asks.

"I'm not getting married."

"Hmm? What do you mean? Like it was deferred?"

"No. I cancelled it. The whole thing." Jihyo clarifies, voice growing louder and louder with each word.

"What about Yugyeom?"

"Oh. That's not happening anymore." She replies, like she just decided not to get a latte, instead of calling off a future royal wedding. Jinyoung's jaw drops.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I ended things." Jihyo says, peering out the window at something. "So there's not going to be a wedding."

"Jihyo this is a serious diplomatic-"

"I don't care." She interrupts. "I couldn't care less what kind of diplomatic mess I've just made for our countries. I'm not marrying Kim Yugyeom." She says firmly. Jinyoung stares at her.

"Dad-"

"Dad told them."

"Is it because of me?" He asks.

"No." Jihyo says, clenching her jaw slightly.

"It is." Jinyoung says, revelation dawning on him. Jihyo sighs.

"I don't know how to say this." She says slowly. "But Mark and I are kind of going out."

"You? And Mark?" Jinyoung says. He'd had an inkling, but the two of them officially dating? He can't believe it.

"It happened after I met Yugyeom. And I couldn't stop it." Jihyo says nervously. "But Yugyeom always had his eyes on you, so I couldn't help but wonder..."

"Did you ever like Yugyeom?"

"Not like that. Not really. I always got the sense that he liked someone else. And then slowly it became clear that you liked him back."

"Jihyo-"

"I'm not mad. I'm really not mad. I just couldn't sit idly and get married to someone when someone else was in my heart and the person I was due to marry loved someone else."

"Are they still here?"

"Yeah. I think so." She says. "Jinyoung-ah, this is your chance to tell him how you feel."

"I want to try." Jinyoung says, feeling a surge of bravery.

"Go! What are you waiting for?" She says, and rolls her eyes.

So that's what he does. He doesn't even really know what he's going to do, or even what's going to happen next, he just knows that he needs to find Yugyeom right now. He needs to make sure that his suspicions are true, that it hasn't just been him feeling this for the whole time. Before it's too late.

The hallways are thankfully quiet, so Jinyoung can run over to Yugyeom's room without really being bothered or stared at.

He's about to knock on the door when it opens anyways, and Yugyeom comes out, duffel bag in hand.

"Jinyoung?" Yugyeom asks, clearly surprised to see him there.

"Jihyo called off the arrangement." Jinyoung says in lieu of greeting Yugyeom back.

"She did." Yugyeom replies. He doesn't necessarily look sad, but he doesn't look happy either.

"What are you going to do now?" Jinyoung asks, hopeful. He's waiting for Yugyeom to tell him that he's staying, although that doesn't account for the bag in his hand.

"I have to go back home." Yugyeom says stiffly. "There's nothing keeping me here anymore." Jinyoung is confused. He'd assumed that he was a draw to Yugyeom to stick around. After they'd kind of had sex, he'd thought that had meaning.

"Nothing?" He asks, voice cracking slightly.

"Jinyoung..." Yugyeom tapers off, like he doesn't know what to say. Then his face tightens. Jinyoung feels sick. He wants to hold Yugyeom hostage, keep him in Soshi forever.

"If that's how it is." Jinyoung says. "You should leave then. Since there's nothing here for you, and all." He finishes coldly.

"You know what I mean." Yugyeom says with a sigh. "Jinyoung, we can't do this."

"Why can't we?" Jinyoung asks, looking up at Yugyeom. Even after all this time he's still so handsome. So handsome it makes Jinyoung's heart hurt.

"How did we fall apart like this?" Jinyoung asks, feeling his heart harden. "How did this happen?"

"We... we were never anything that could fall apart." Yugyeom replies tensely.

"So this whole thing with us has just been all in my head then, that's what you're saying."

"I'm just saying that nothing happened officially." Yugyeom says with a sigh. It seems like he's trying to communicate something else, but Jinyoung isn't quite sure what that is. And Yugyeom obviously isn't saying.

"So you don't have feelings for me?" He demands.  
  
"Stop trying to twist my words."

"Stop avoiding my questions." Jinyoung shoots back. "I can see right through you."

"I don't know if we'll see each other after this."

"We can try." Jinyoung says, not even trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

"I have to go back to serve in the navy." Yugyeom says. "I can't just stick around for no reason."

"No reason?"

"You know what I mean!"

"What do you want me to say Yugyeom?" Jinyoung bursts out. "Thanks for the sex? Now go get married to someone in Elris?" Yugyeom's face tightens.

"You don't-"

"Fuck you!" Jinyoung says. "I'm serious!"

"You clearly want something more than I can give." Yugyeom says.

"But even so!" Jinyoung replies desperately. "You're just leaving. And now you aren't betrothed to Jihyo!"

"I have commitments at home that I can't escape."

"I see." Jinyoung says. "So why commit to me?" He asks bitterly and Yugyeom's face turns angry.

"That's not what I mean!"

"It's how you sound."

"You're going to get married sometime."

"I don't want to marry anyone but you."

"This is yours." Yugyeom says, shoving something into Jinyoung's hands. Jinyoung realizes that it's Jihyo's wedding ring.

"What?"

"Give it to Mark." Yugyeom says.

"What about me?" Jinyoung asks, unable to stop himself. "I'm not your messenger!"

"Jinyoung you're being ridiculous! You're getting mad at me when you've been the one pulling away? The one refusing to talk to me? The one hiding your pain? How is that not telling me that you don't want us either?" Yugyeom spits out. 

"That's not-"

"That's exactly what happened." Yugyeom says, and the worst part is that he's right. Even though Yugyeom hadn't been telling Jinyoung what he wanted to hear, he'd been the one communicating. Not Jinyoung.

"Yugyeom-"

"Honestly. I don't really want to hear any more." Yugyeom says and walks past Jinyoung, letting the door slam loudly behind him.

"You're a coward!" Jinyoung yells at him, barely hiding the desperation in his voice. For the life of him, he can't seem to make his feet move towards "So just run off!"

"I'm going." Yugyeom calls over his shoulder, and then he's gone. Jinyoung wonders if he should chase after Yugyeom, but he isn't sure if there's a point -- if Yugyeom isn't even going to fight for them, why should Jinyoung?

\--

Jinyoung wakes up the next morning and replays the scene of Yugyeom leaving over and over in his head. It was the worst possible scenario. He really didn't think that Yugyeom would leave, let alone like that. But he supposes that he deserves it with the way that he's been acting. He was stupid to think that his uncertainty would go unnoticed.

He doesn't even bother getting out of bed that first day. He doesn't really think there's a point. He doesn't want to eat, doesn't want to do anything. Not when his heart is fucking crushed like this, and Yugyeom is off in another place. What does he have to do?

\--

"You're being a little dramatic." Jihyo says when she lets herself into his room the next morning.

"Am I?" He groans from the bed. "Can you go away and leave me be?"

"What, so you can wallow more?"

"I have reason to wallow. You're the one with a boyfriend." Jinyoung says, and misses Yugyeom more. He'll never even get to be Yugyeom's stupid boyfriend. He'll never get to be Yugyeom's anything. "I have to wallow for at least another week."

"No you don't. You need to go be petty, and you'll feel better before you know it."

"I don't think being petty is enough to make me feel better this time." Jinyoung says slowly. "I really wish it was."

"Jinyoung-ah..." Jihyo tapers off. "I'm sorry. I didn't think he was going to leave like that."

"I didn't either. I wouldn't have ever imagined that." Jinyoung admits. "I thought we were enough to make him stay."  
Jihyo is silent for a moment.

"You were really that serious hmm?"

"I thought so. But then, it was just me that felt that way. It was just my feelings that were that serious. And then I managed to fuck things up."

"He's a piece of shit."

"He's a good man." Jinyoung says defensively. "I'm the one who's a piece of shit."

"He's great. Really." Jihyo assures him.

"Then why couldn't you have fallen in love with him?" Jinyoung asks dejectedly.

"Because I couldn't." Jihyo explains. "He was meant for me, but he wasn't meant for me." Jinyoung doesn't say anything.

"Can I at least ask how you and Mark got to know each other?"

"It's a bit of a funny story." Jihyo says. "I actually kind of asked him a question about magic for a report Dad asked me to work on, and things... snowballed." She adds, smiling slightly.

"Snowballed hmm?"

"He's always been around you know? But I'd never given him much thought. But I guess he'd always thought I was pretty, and he's pretty handsome himself." Jihyo says, and Jinyoung is reminded of when Yugyeom called Mark pretty. And then when Yugyeom called him pretty...

"That's good though. That's really good for you. I'm happy." Jinyoung says, somewhat forcing a smile. He should be happy after all – Jihyo seems truly happy with Mark. Jinyoung needs to set aside his sadness, and be happy for her for finding love. However hard it might be.

"I'm happy too." Jihyo says brightly. "I really really like Mark."

"Have you told Mom and Dad?"

"No. But I'm going to soon." Jihyo says, looking somewhat nervous.

"I think they'll approve. Dad already likes him. And Mom wants to see you happy. I don't think they'll have a problem."

"They still don't know about you and Yugyeom by the way."

"I think I'm going to keep it that way." Jinyoung muses. "I don't see why I would need to tell them."

"They're asking why you won't get out of bed."

"What did you say?"

"I said you were so excited that Yugyeom left and you pulled a muscle when you were jumping for joy."

"Jihyo!" Jinyoung says, whipping one of his pillows at his sister, ignoring her shrieks.

\--

"Jinyoung. You really need to get out of here." Jaebum says, banging the door open just minutes after Jihyo leaves. Jinyoung puts his remaining pillow over his face, too lazy to pick the one he'd thrown at Jihyo up off the floor. First Jihyo, and now Jaebum. His luck is horrible.

"I'm not doing anything." Jinyoung replies, words muffled by the pillow. He feels the pillow being ripped away from him, and he sees Jaebum looming over him with a frown. "I'm heartbroken if you didn't get the memo."

"You're a baby you mean."

"No."

"So what happened anyways?" Jaebum asks. "I thought the two of you were so happy, and then the next thing I hear is that Yugyeom has gone back to Elris?" Jinyoung sighs, and launches into a story of what happened, except some of the more inappropriate details.

"And then when I told Jihyo-" Jinyoung says before he's cut off.

"Wait, you told Jihyo?" Jaebum asks, eyes bugging out of his head.

"She already knew." Jinyoung explains. "I don't really know how."

"Well... neither of you were subtle. But she didn't say anything until now?" Jinyoung shakes his head in response. "I wonder why."

"She's been too busy trying to hide her relationship with Mark." Jinyoung muses. Jaebum's mouth falls open.

"Wait- Mark as in Mark Tuan? The magician?" Jinyoung nods.

"Yeah."

"How did Jihyo start dating him?"

"They just officially started, but it's been a while that they've been... developing feelings." Jinyoung explains. "I want to talk to Mark about it too."

"I can honestly say that I didn't see that coming." Jaebum says, surprise evident on his face.

"I don't think anyone did. I didn't even know they knew each other."

"He's younger than her, but not by much." Jaebum says. "I guess it runs in the family to like younger men."

"Shut up." Jinyoung says, elbowing Jaebum in the side. Then he feels sad all of a sudden. "Hyung, I miss him."

"I know you do." Jaebum says, tone turning from teasing to serious. "I shouldn't have teased you." He even pats Jinyoung's head for good measure.

"He told me that we were never anything that could fall apart." Jinyoung says. "Fuck him."

"Jinyoung..." Jaebum says. "This was way more than we thought it was going to be."

"I know."

"You're in love with him." Jaebum says. It isn't a question. It's a fact.  
  
\--

Jinyoung misses Yugyeom fiercely. There's no other way to describe it, the tight feeling that takes hold of his chest and doesn't seem to lessen.

If anything, the sensation grows stronger as the days pass.

He feels stupid to be so heartbroken over someone who clearly didn't care enough to stay. To even try to have a relationship. Yugyeom didn't want to try in the first place, that should've been Jinyoung's first warning. But he was too blinded by love to even think of that. He'd assumed that Yugyeom felt the same way, at least that's how it appeared to him.  
  
He was a fool.

\--

His days are spent trying to avoid the places that he'd been with Yugyeom. It's difficult though, when he'd been almost everywhere.

In the library he's forced to remember all the times they'd spent reading together. On the grounds he thinks of every time they'd run together. In the hallway he thinks of that time that he'd been pulled behind a wardrobe and pressed in close to Yugyeom. In his room he thinks of Yugyeom being just across the hall, and all the times that they'd spent in each of their rooms. In his most depraved moments, he remembers the time that Yugyeom had opened the door for him mid-masturbation. In his least depraved -- he thinks of tucking Yugyeom into bed.

It's horrible. There's nowhere that he can escape from his memories of Yugyeom.

\--

He sees Mark a few days after his conversation with Jaebum. Jinyoung is just making his way to the kitchen to find some food when Mark waves at him, and jogs over, much to Jinyoung's chagrin.

"Hey Jinyoung." Mark greets with a wide smile. Jinyoung can't help but notice the relaxation in his body, the way he seems to hold himself with ease. He looks good, Jinyoung notices. The news of his and Jihyo's relationship seems to be suiting him.

"Oh. Hey." Jinyoung says back lamely, and tries to scurry away immediately. As happy as he might be for Mark, Jinyoung's own sadness overwhelms him.

"Hey Jinyoung? Can we talk for a minute?" Mark calls out and Jinyoung stops. He doesn't want to talk to Mark. He doesn't really want to talk to anyone. "Please?" He adds, and Jinyoung finds himself turning around.

"Okay."

"Walk with me?" Mark asks, cocking his head to the side towards a wing that the magic department has an office in. Jinyoung nods, and they set off.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jinyoung asks nervously. He has some idea of what Mark wants to talk about.

"How are you doing?" The unsaid since Yugyeom left hangs in the air between them.

"I'm not amazing." Jinyoung says. "But I'm here." Mark quirks a smile.

"I can see that. You've definitely seen better days. But then, I guess having your love leave you never feels good."

"So Jihyo told you what happened?" Jinyoung asks. Mark nods.

"Nobody knew about you two until pretty late." Mark says. "I think we all just assumed that your initial bickering continued, and you never really got along."

"I mean... It did." Jinyoung says. "But..."

"But it turned into more huh?" Mark says knowingly, and Jinyoung smiles.

"I suppose so." He replies.

"I didn't really mean to like Jihyo either." Mark says. "It just kind of happened along the way."

"You are a bit of an unlikely couple." Jinyoung admits. "But you work."

"I think so too." Mark says with a soft laugh.

"Don't hurt her." Jinyoung says. "That's all I ask of you."

"I won't." Mark replies. "That's the last thing that I want to do."

The conversation stills for a moment.

"Jinyoung?" Mark says again.

"Hmm?"

"I think Yugyeom loves you back."

"It's too late for that." Jinyoung replies with a bitter laugh. "It doesn't matter if he does or not, because it's too late."

"Don't say that." Mark says.

"I hate him." Jinyoung says, but it means 'I love him'.

"I have the feeling that things are going to work out." Mark says thoughtfully.

"I hope so." Jinyoung replies. "Because I'm kind of fucking miserable."

"I'm magic." Mark says. "And there's something telling me things are going to be okay. So you should trust me."

"What your magic senses are tingling?" Jinyoung asks incredulously. He knows better than that.  
  
"Something like that." Mark replies, and Jinyoung swears that his eyes are twinkling. "Just keep an eye out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Here we goooo! I'll be posting the entire thing as a doc on Twitter just after this, so if you're interested in the whole thing at once: @twiceluckyy (it'll be the pinned tweet). 
> 
> I want to say a huge thank you to Cait for being the one to encourage me to begin.  
> Another huge thank you to Dee for yelling with me about this the whole time and keeping me encouraged. 
> 
> However, this chapter is for Lynda -- I know that your hard times aren't going to last forever <3 <3 <3.

Jinyoung doesn't know what to make of his conversation with Mark. He can't possibly imagine being optimistic about the whole situation. He doesn't understand how magic could possibly fix the problems that he's going through. And besides, Mark can't possibly relate to what Jinyoung is going through.

He sees Mark reach out and take Jihyo's hand. She smiles at him, and he smiles back. And Jinyoung feels sick to his stomach. Mark smiles at Jihyo, clear and bright. Jinyoung recognizes it because he knows that's how he looks at Yugyeom.

Because Yugyeom isn't here with him. Because Mark and Jihyo have a chance at a happy ending, and he doesn't. Mark can see see Jihyo every day. Jinyoung doesn't even have any way of reaching Yugyeom.

\--

Jinyoung grows more and more miserable with each passing day. There's no way around it. The things that gave him joy before barely register as a blip on his radar now. He doesn't read. He doesn't work out. He goes to his lessons, and he eats, and he sleeps.

His family notices, and they ask him what's wrong, but Jinyoung can't answer honestly. How is he supposed to? He can hardly confess to falling in love with his sister's former fiance. It's even worse now that Yugyeom is gone. The only people who know are Jihyo, Mark, and Jaebum. It makes for a lonely time -- Jinyoung is alone in his suffering.

He misses Yugyeom terribly. He thinks that he could even be happy with having Yugyeom around only as a friend, if it meant that he wouldn't feel such a horrible ache in his heart.

\--

After a month has passed, he wonders how much trouble he'd get in if he ran off to Elris to hunt Yugyeom down. Probably a lot. It might be a diplomatic incident. Except, Yugyeom is probably off in the middle of the sea serving in the navy.

He thinks of Yugyeom asleep on the ocean somewhere, waves roiling around him. He hopes Yugyeom is sleeping well. He hopes Yugyeom is eating well. He hopes Yugyeom isn't hurting as much as he is.

Really, the only upside to this entire situation. is that Yugyeom isn't as heartbroken as Jinyoung is. Jinyoung wouldn't wish his heartbreak on anyone, not even his worst enemy.

\--

"Remember that favour I owe you?" Jihyo says over lunch one day. She's been forcing him to socialize, if only for a little while.

"No. What favour?" Jinyoung says, puzzled.

"The favour for taking Yugyeom to the autumn festival." She says, looking surprisingly excited. Jinyoung thinks about it, he does vaguely recall that.

"Uh, sure."

"Think of today as me repaying that favour."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." She answers cryptically. Jinyoung wonders if she got that trait from Mark, or if it's something that they happen to share as a couple.

\--

"Can you see me later today? It's important." His father asks later when they pass each other in the hallway -- Jinyoung going to the library for work, and his father striding towards a ministry office.

"Of course. What time?"

"I'm free after three."

"I'll meet you then. In your office?" Jinyoung asks and his father nods.

\--

"Jinyoung-ah. Is it true?" His father asks as soon as Jinyoung lets himself into his father's office just after three o'clock.

"Is what true?" He asks, confused.

"That you love Kim Yugyeom?" His father asks, and Jinyoung pales.

"Who told you that?" Jinyoung asks, even though he already knows.

"It doesn't matter."

"Jihyo needs to mind her business." Jinyoung says angrily. "That has nothing to do with her."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." Jinyoung spits out. "That's the kicker isn't it? Jihyo doesn't get a husband, our kingdoms don't get any closer, and the person I love is a kingdom away." He almost yells, and slumps into a chair. His father looks taken aback.

"Oh Jinyoung-ah..." His father says sympathetically. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"How could I? He was promised to Jihyo."

"And is it... reciprocal?"

"Not any more." Jinyoung says. His father is silent for a moment.

"It's hard to fall out of love." He replies pensively. "I don't know the whole story, but I know that it's hard to fall out of love. So I wonder if maybe this can work out for everyone."

"What do you mean?" Jinyoung asks, even though he has an inkling of where this conversation is headed.

"What if I ask King Kim for a marriage between the two of you?" His father asks slowly, and Jinyoung feels a strange mixture of emotions stir up -- surprise, happiness, and yet something bittersweet too, underneath those feelings. Because Yugyeom doesn't want him back.

"Why?" Jinyoung asks.

"You're miserable. You miss him. And I'd bet that he's the same way."

"Dad-"

"I want my son to be happy." His father says firmly. "If you don't want, it doesn't even need to be a diplomatic matter. It could just be two young people in love getting married." Jinyoung's heart drops into his stomach.

"Really? You'd allow that?"

"Jinyoung. You've been miserable for six weeks. How could I wish for that to continue?"

"I don't know."

"Let me see what I can do. I can't make any promises, but let me see what I can do." His father says, face set in determination.

\--

"This whole time you've been in love with Yugyeom?" His mother asks over dinner that night. Jinyoung nods, not even bothering to deny it. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because he was worried." Jihyo says.

"Understandably so." His father says. "Can you imagine how difficult it would be to admit that to your parents?"

"I suppose." His mother replies.

"Can I speak for myself?" Jinyoung asks.

"No." They all answer in unison.

"I'm sorry you couldn't share that Jinyoung." His mother says. "That explains why you've been so sad and withdrawn."

"He's been a mess." Jihyo agrees.

"Thank you." Jinyoung grumbles.

"So I might have a wedding to plan in the end?" Jinyoung's mother asks, glee spreading across her face.

"It's early yet, but you might." His father says. Jinyoung's imagination runs wild. He's never dared to imagine getting married to Yugyeom. But yet -- the thought of Yugyeom walking down the aisle, the two of them in suits, the two of them being pronounced husband and husband. It would be the ideal. Of course, if Yugyeom wanted. But Jinyoung wants it. He wants it badly.

\--

"You look... not so shitty." Jaebum says when he sees Jinyoung next.

"Thank you. Really. The nicest thing you've ever said to me." Jinyoung says rudely.

"Did something happen?" Jaebum asks, completely ignoring Jinyoung's previous comment, and so Jinyoung fills him in on what happened.

"Your dad really said that?"

"Yeah." Jinyoung says.

"Holy shit Jinyoung! This could be what you've been waiting for!"

"I'm just... trying not to get too excited. I don't know what Yugyeom's dad might say."

"I honestly don't see how he could say no. He's probably moping in Elris."

"He's serving right now."

"Then he's moping on the oceans!"

"You didn't see him. It was like he didn't care at all."

"Jinyoung... You're so dumb. Maybe he was better at acting than you, but from what you've told me, there's no way that he wasn't just as in love as you."

"But-"

"Stop. No. This pity party stops now." Jaebum says firmly. "Come on. You're being ridiculous."

"It isn't a pity party. I've had legitimate reasons to be sad."

"But now you might not." Jaebum says, and Jinyoung is just trying his hardest to let Jaebum's words get to him. He doesn't dare hope for too much.

\--

Two weeks pass. Jinyoung spends his days in the same way he has -- feeling miserable, and trying not to get his hopes about any agreement between his father and Yugyeom's.

"Jinyoung?" His father says over breakfast after two weeks have passed.

"Yes?" Jinyoung answers,

"The King of Elris is coming to visit to discuss something with me. I just received his letter."

"You mean?" Jinyoung asks, hope soaring in his chest.

"Yes." His father says, barely bothering to hide a smile. "I'm going to ask if he'll agree to marriage between you and Prince Yugyeom."

"When is he coming?"

"In a week."

"So soon?" Jinyoung asks, and his father nods.

"And Jinyoung?"

"Hmm?"

"I hear he's bringing Prince Yugyeom with him." His father says, not even bothering to hide his smile. Jinyoung's jaw drops. Their whole family devolves into yelling. He wouldn't have it any other way.

\--

Now that he's heard that Yugyeom is coming, the hope previously bound tightly in Jinyoung's chest can't help but unfurl. At the very least, he'll have the opportunity to see Yugyeom. It'll relieve some of his worries, to see Yugyeom. He doesn't dare hope for anything more, but just the thought of seeing Yugyeom makes Jinyoung happier than anything ever has.

He forces himself into believing that he'd be okay if Yugyeom's father said no, if they couldn't get married. He's lying, but he's forcing himself to think so. He doesn't know what he'd do.

\--  
  
Jinyoung is going to his rooms one day, when he finds Mark hovering outside his door.

"I hear Yugyeom is coming back." Mark says, eyes shimmering with mirth.

"He might be." Jinyoung says.

"I think this'll be what you've been waiting for." Mark says. "I'm fairly certain."

"So you're psychic? Is that how your magic works?" Jinyoung asks.

"Not quite." Mark says. "But you should still believe me anyways."

\--

Jinyoung expects the rest of the week to drag by, but to his pleasant surprise, time flies past him.

Before he knows it, the day of Yugyeom's arrival is here. He dresses perhaps more nicely than he otherwise would. It seems silly -- Yugyeom has seen him in all states of dress. But even so. He wants to look good for Yugyeom. Fundamentally, he wants Yugyeom to stay.

\--

Jinyoung lingers by the window overlooking the main entrance, but he can't see Yugyeom arrive. He's disappointed. He was hoping for even a quick glance before they met again.

"Stop lurking." His father says with a snort. "They came a different way, let's go greet them."

Jinyoung doesn't literally jump up and chase after his father but it's a very near thing. He follows his father towards a more private side entrance. 

Yugyeom looks exhausted. Jinyoung is sure that he doesn't look much better.

They stare at each other, but don't say anything. Jinyoung is just happy to drink in the sight of Yugyeom after so long.

"King of Elris." Jinyoung's father says, and bows.

"King of Soshi." Yugyeom's father says, and bows back. Jinyoung and Yugyeom are still staring at each other. "Hello Jinyoung." Yugyeom's father greets kindly.

"Hello." Jinyoung greets back, bowing. "It's nice to see you again. I hope your travels weren't tiring."

"They weren't." Yugyeom replies instead, and three sets of eyes flick to him. "We're happy to be here."

"We're glad." Jinyoung's father says. "Please. Follow me. The maids will take your things."

\--

"Please let us sit down. We should be comfortable." Jinyoung's father says once they're inside the formal drawing room. Jinyoung settles on the sofa adjacent to his father's chair, and watches Yugyeom's father take the opposite chair.

"Of course. Yugyeom, sit beside Jinyoung." Yugyeom's father instructs, and both Yugyeom and Jinyoung's eyes widen. Jinyoung's father tries to hide a smile. Yugyeom tentatively comes over and sits on the sofa beside Jinyoung.

"I have something to put forward." Jinyoung's father says, getting right to the point. "A union between our sons." Yugyeom's head snaps up in shock, but his father seems unperturbed. It's almost as if he was expecting that answer.

"On the basis of?"

"Love." Jinyoung's father replies. Yugyeom is staring at Jinyoung's father now, mouth gaping open. Yugyeom's father makes a noise of surprise.

"Love? This is the first I've heard of this." He says, eyes narrowed slightly.

"It seems as if instead of my daughter, it is my son who fell in love with your son." Jinyoung's father explains, and Yugyeom turns to look now at Jinyoung. Yugyeom's dad blinks several times.

"Jinyoung, is this true?" Yugyeom's dad asks him directly. He doesn't look angry, or disappointed -- instead he seems curious. Jinyoung takes a deep breath. This is his last chance to lie, to say no. But he knows what he's going to say.

"Yes." Jinyoung answers, heart pounding in his ears. Yugyeom's mouth opens slightly before he catches himself. Jinyoung is sure that his cheeks are redder than they've ever been. Yugyeom's father's face shifts into a softer expression.

"Yugyeom, did you know this?" He asks Yugyeom, who's still staring at Jinyoung, expression unreadable.

"Yes." Yugyeom replies. "Well, not certainly, but I had an idea at least."

"Do you love him?" His father asks, more quietly.

"Yes." Yugyeom answers, but it's directed at Jinyoung. "I've loved him for some time now." He adds, and Jinyoung feels his heart swell so incredibly much. He'd hoped so much, but he couldn't be sure. Hearing the confirmation makes every part of his body feel light.

"Do you understand my proposition?" Jinyoung's father asks, and Yugyeom's father nods.

"It was not what we had initially planned, but if it means not just stronger diplomatic ties, and the happiness of our children, who am I to say no?" Yugyeom's eyes light up, and even though he isn't smiling, Jinyoung can see the happiness on Yugyeom's face. Jinyoung can't even hold back a smile.

"Shall we plan for it then?"

"We shall." Yugyeom's father agrees, and shoots a look at Yugyeom.

They discuss a few more things, but largely agree to a wedding within the next year. Jinyoung can't help but hope that it'll be sooner than a year away.

Suddenly, only Jinyoung and Yugyeom are left -- presumably on purpose Jinyoung thinks. He looks at Yugyeom, only to find Yugyeom already looking at him. There suddenly seems to be simulataneously too much, and not enough space between the two of them.

"I need to talk to you." Jinyoung says numbly. "About us."

"I need to talk to you too." Yugyeom says, and he looks nervous if Jinyoung isn't mistaken.

"Do you want to walk with me?" Jinyoung asks. "I think I'd like to take a walk."

"Yes." Yugyeom answers, and follows Jinyoung outside.

They wind up walking by the sea again. Jinyoung doesn't fully know how, but it feels right, it feels like the best place to have this conversation. Jinyoung lets Yugyeom lead this time, content just to follow behind him.

"I lied to you." Yugyeom starts off with. "And I'm sorry."

"Hmm?"

"When I said there was nothing keeping me here, that was a lie and we both knew it, but I said it anyways."

"It hurt me." Jinyoung admits. "It hurt me a lot."

"I was stupid. I thought it would be easier for a clean break."

"You should've talked to me about that!"

"I know, I know. From now on, we're going to talk about everything."

"Are we?" Jinyoung asks.

"We are. That's my promise to you." Yugyeom says emphatically.

"I'll promise the same then." Jinyoung says.

"God. I missed you. Every single day." Yugyeom says. "I'd wonder where you were, who you were with. It drove me crazy."

"Like I could move on from you." Jinyoung replies.

"I didn't know. I feared the worst."

"You shouldn't have." Jinyoung says quickly. "I love you."

"Even after all that has happened?"

"Even after all that has happened." Jinyoung confirms. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Yugyeom says. "God. I love you more than I could've ever imagined."

"So what now?" Jinyoung asks quietly.

"I love you Jinyoung. And I want us to work. Do you think you can forgive me?"

"I need to apologize too." Jinyoung says instead of answering Yugyeom. "I'm sorry for running away over and over and hiding my real feelings from you. That wasn't right of me."

"It's okay Jinyoung. I know why you did it. I wasn't happy about it at the time, but I know why you would do that."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

They stare at each other for a moment.

"You didn't answer my question." Yugyeom says softly over the sound of crashing waves.

"I'll forgive you if you can forgive me." Jinyoung answers quietly.

"I forgave you the minute I saw you sitting there." Yugyeom says with a smile.

"Then you're forgiven."

"Since we're engaged now, or something." Yugyeom says slowly. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes. Yes please." Jinyoung replies quickly, and then Yugyeom is finally finally leaning down slightly to kiss him. Jinyoung wraps his arms around Yugyeom's neck, which makes Yugyeom let out a small noise of surprise. But he acts quickly to yank Jinyoung closer to him, placing one hand on the small of Jinyoung's back, and one hand . Jinyoung makes a strange kind of whimpering noise at the unexpected show of dominance -- somewhat uncommon in Yugyeom. After all they've been through, a kiss seems like such a tiny thing.

"I love you." Yugyeom says. "I wanted to tell you that first without our dads present, but..."

"I love you too." Jinyoung says. "You should've seen your face in there." He says, unable to help himself.

"I was a little surprised." Yugyeom admits. Jinyoung shifts his expression to one of imitated shock, and Yugyeom shoves him lightly with his shoulder. "Hey!"

"What?" Jinyoung asks, feigning innocence.

"Now you're my betrothed and my beloved." Yugyeom says tenderly. Jinyoung feels himself flush.

"You're so cheesy." He replies, unable to meet Yugyeom's eyes. In response Yugyeom presses a soft kiss to the nape of his neck, lips barely touching the sensitive skin there. Jinyoung shivers under the combination of Yugyeom's kisses and attention.

"I'm not. I'm just being honest." Yugyeom says, pulling Jinyoung tightly into a hug from the back, arms wrapping around Jinyoung's stomach.

"I love you." Jinyoung says.

"I love you too." Yugyeom replies. "And I'm going to tell you that every single day from now on. And show it."

"Yugyeom-"

"I'm going to. I want you to be happy."

"I just need you." Jinyoung says. "Please don't leave me again."

"I could never." Yugyeom whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of Jinyoung's head. "Shall we go back? I feel like I have so much to tell you about my time away."

\--

So they do. They settle down in Jinyoung's room and they talk about everything -- starting from the very beginning with Jinyoung not liking Yugyeom when they met.

"I thought you were the most beautiful person I'd ever seen." Yugyeom confesses. "I knew as soon as you spoke to me that I would do anything to make you like me."

"Really?"

"I didn't intend on falling in love with you, but that just happened as a bit of a side effect."

"I didn't even plan on liking from the start." Jinyoung says with a laugh. "So imagine my surprise when I realized I was falling for you."

"When did you first fall for me?" Yugyeom asks, and bites his lower lip.

"Before you kissed Jihyo." Jinyoung says, and Yugyeom's face falls.

"God. I don't regret anything more." Yugyeom says, looking crestfallen. "I shouldn't have done that. It was to make Mark jealous, but it was wrong of me."

"It's in the past now." Jinyoung reassures him. "But... when did you fall in love with me?" He asks quietly.

"When you took care of me while I was sick."

"But that- that was ages ago!"

"I know." Yugyeom says. "I know."

"I was so rude to you."

"And I was so bent on you not hating me. All I wanted was for you to smile at me, to make you laugh." Jinyoung's heart aches just hearing that.

"You did. You did all that and more." Jinyoung says, and Yugyeom takes Jinyoung's hand.

"Can you believe that we're here?"

"Hardly." Jinyoung confesses. "I was so miserable while you were gone."

"God. Me too." Yugyeom says.

"I just... didn't know what to do with myself." Jinyoung says.

"Now you don't need to."

"Let's... let's agree to start over?" Jinyoung asks.

"Okay. Fresh start. I'm Yugyeom, and I'm sorry."

"I'm Jinyoung, and I'm sorry."

"Easy then." Yugyeom says with a grin. "We're sorted!"

"So... you're staying here for the time being then?"

"Yes. I spoke to my father about it. I'll need to go back to Elris sometimes to do a few things, but for the most part, I'll be able to stay here."

"So we can..."

"We can date." Yugyeom finishes for Jinyoung. "For real. No secrets. No hiding."

"Oh thank god." Jinyoung says with a happy sigh.

"And then sometime soon we'll be married."

"I can't wait." Jinyoung replies. And it's true. He can't. Now that he knows that he has Yugyeom, really has him, how can he possibly expect to wait?

"Good to know." Yugyeom says with a laugh. "I'm looking forward to it too."

\--

The next day, Jinyoung wakes up and realizes with utmost joy that the day before wasn't a dream. He gets to see Yugyeom that day too, possibly all day if he wants.

And sure enough, Yugyeom is waiting for him outside when Jinyoung goes for a run. Jinyoung has never been more excited for someone to pass him in his life. But Yugyeom doesn't, he runs beside Jinyoung the whole time. They don't speak, but they don't really need to.

Afterwards, Yugyeom pulls a muffin and a coffee out of a cubby, and Jinyoung launches himself at Yugyeom, peppering his face with kisses.

"What's this for?" Yugyeom asks with a laugh.

"Because I love you. And I want you to grow old with me, and give me a coffee and a pastry every single stupid time we go running." Jinyoung says, feeling his emotions rise up. He's sure that he smells like sweat, but Yugyeom just holds him anyways, rubbing up and down Jinyoung's back, soothing him.

"I think I can do that." Yugyeom replies. "I can promise I'll do that."

"You had better." Jinyoung says, feeling himself sag into Yugyeom's embrace.

\--

They're in the library later that day when a thought strikes Jinyoung.

"We haven't had sex." He says to Yugyeom, who coughs.

"Excuse me?"

"We haven't had sex yet."

"We kind of have." Yugyeom says. "I count it."

"It isn't the same. We had clothes on." Jinyoung protests. "Don't you want me?"

"Trust me." Yugyeom says, face shifting into something darker. "That isn't the issue at all."

\--

So that night, it's Yugyeom who lets himself into Jinyoung's room, and shoves Jinyoung up against a wall, kissing him fiercely.

"What's this?" Jinyoung manages to gasp out.

"I want to take those clothes off you and make you mine." Yugyeom says darkly, and he looks and sounds like he means it.

"Yes please." Jinyoung replies, before Yugyeom is pulling him in for another dizzying kiss, hands roaming down to unzip Jinyoung's jeans.

He can feel Yugyeom's hardness against his thigh, and he hadn't realized it before, but Yugyeom is big, bigger than Jinyoung certainly.

Yugyeom strips down first, and Jinyoung eyes him Yugyeom's cock. He was right -- Yugyeom is big. Yugyeom must pick up on his nervousness, because --

"I'll prepare you." Yugyeom says intensely. "Just relax.

So Jinyoung does. He lets Yugyeom prepare him slowly, painstakingly slowly. Yugyeom stretchs him open until Jinyoung is practically begging Yugyeom to fuck him.

And when Yugyeom finally works his cock into Jinyoung, Jinyoung almost passes out. He's looking up at Yugyeom, who's looking down at him in complete and utter adoration.

And then Yugyeom is thrusting into him, and his hands on Jinyoung's hips feel like a brand. His fingertips press into Jinyoung's skin and they feel like they're leaving marks. Jinyoung hopes they're leaving marks. He wants everyone to know exactly who he belongs to. Finally.

Yugyeom cums with a loud groan, cumming on Jinyoung's stretched hole. Jinyoung cums just after, the sight of Yugyeom fingering his own cum back into Jinyoung is too much for him to handle.

"Better?" Yugyeom asks after they're cleaned up.

"Much better." Jinyoung answers, kissing Yugyeom's forehead. "God. We need to do that again. "

\--

"What's going to happen when we're married?" Yugyeom asks one day.

"I want to live together."

"Me too. Where do you want to live?"

"I don't want to spend all my time in Elris." Jinyoung answers honestly. "I can't compromise on that."

"Noted. I don't want to spend all my time in Soshi, so we'll have to find a balance somewhere in the middle."

"That would work. Maybe we could split our year half and half?"

"Okay." Yugyeom agrees. "Do you want kids?"

"Yes." Jinyoung says quickly.

"Me too." Yugyeom replies, smiling shyly. "But we can probably figure that out later."

"Good." Jinyoung says. "What's going to happen when you're back in the military?"

"I'll be allowed to take more time off when we're married. And my service is almost over."

"Really?"

"Yes. I promise that it won't make us spend much time apart."

"Good." Jinyoung says. "I'd really like to not do that again."

"Me neither." Yugyeom says. "Is there anything we didn't cover?"

"Did you make a list?" Jinyoung asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Yugyeom replies, but he's blushing.

\--

Almost a month later, Jinyoung is helping Yugyeom pack for a brief trip back to Soshi when it happens.

"Yugyeom, baby?" Jinyoung asks without thinking anything of it. He just wants to ask if Yugyeom wants to pack a jacket with him, he really didn't mean for a petname to come out of his mouth.

"Baby?" Yugyeom asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh. Forget I said anything." Jinyoung says quickly. "You didn't hear that from me."

"Baby." Yugyeom says to him.

"No." Jinyoung groans.

"You can only call me baby if I can call you it too." Yugyeom says smugly.

"Fine. Baby." Jinyoung says, watching as Yugyeom lights up at the petname.

"Thanks. Baby." Yugyeom parrots back, looking satisfied.

"I never took you to be the type to like petnames." Jinyoung says.

"For you, baby, I'll like anything." Yugyeom says dramatically.

"Shut up." Jinyoung says. "Do you want to bring this jacket back with you or not?"

"Oh. No. Thanks though." Yugyeom says with a grin.

"I think that's all then." Jinyoung says. "What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"First thing." Yugyeom replies with a groan. "Wait, there's one more thing."

"Yes?"

"When I come back, do you want to go on a date with me?" Yugyeom asks, and Jinyoung waits for the punch-line. It doesn't come.

"Yugyeom. We're engaged."

"Oh. Right. But do you?"

"Yes." Jinyoung answers with a sigh and is rewarded with a blindingly cute smile from Yugyeom.

"Good. Now we have something to look forward to."

"You're such a dork." Jinyoung says with a laugh.

"You love it."

Jinyoung can't bear to say no.

\--

Yugyeom is away for a week. Jinyoung misses him of course, but the prospect of seeing him again so soon, of going on their first official date, makes the wait more bearable.

\--

But before he knows it, Yugyeom is back, and greeting him with a huge hug.

"Gosh." Jinyoung says, all the air held out of his lungs. "Let go."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Jinyoung says. "I missed you every second of every day."

"You should know that I felt the exact same way." Yugyeom says, and Jinyoung knows he means it.

\--

Their official courtship blossoms easily. It isn't hard to spin, that Jinyoung and Yugyeom were courting each other, that Yugyeom and Jihyo were truly just friends. The media is just excited that there's something concrete. That there's going to be a wedding.

They're spotted on official dates -- getting coffee, going on walks, having dinner out. It's a change because they're allowed to be seen doing things in public instead of having to always hide their trysts.

Jinyoung is allowed to show his fond smiles and his touches. Yugyeom is allowed to say ridiculously cheesy things about Jinyoung in public, and to kiss him all the time it seems like. Jinyoung couldn't be happier.

\--

"I want you to come to Elris with me." Yugyeom says one day when they're having breakfast, a few months into their courtship. "I have a trip coming up, just a quick one, and I'd love if you could come with me."

"Of course." Jinyoung agrees.

\--

Elris is gorgeous -- all striking mountains, and tall trees. There's a sense of freedom to it too, as if the endless sky means that anyone can do anything.

Except --

"It's fucking freezing here." Jinyoung grumbles, only for Yugyeom to come up behind him and wrap himself around Jinyoung and then pull his baggy coat over the two of them. Between Yugyeom's puffy jacket, and Yugyeom himself, Jinyoung feels himself thaw just a little bit. He'll never tire of Yugyeom's arms around him, he thinks.

"Better?" Yugyeom asks. Jinyoung just sniffs in response. Yugyeom huffs out a laugh. "I've wanted to bring you home for ages."

"Hmm?"

"My ice prince in the ice kingdom." Yugyeom teases.

"Who are you calling icy?" Jinyoung replies, leaning back into Yugyeom's chest. "I'm plenty cuddly."

"Mmm, but you should've seen yourself when we first met. You were pretty icy."

"I didn't like you at first." Jinyoung admits, lifting one of Yugyeom's hands up to kiss it. "So it's a very good thing you managed to convince me otherwise." Yugyeom just snorts in response.

"I didn't really mean for you to fall in love with me."

"Oh?" Jinyoung asks, dropping Yugyeom's hand.

"But I can't say that I'm bothered." Yugyeom finishes. "Seeing as you're the best thing to ever happen to me."

\--

When they get back to Yugyeom's room, Yugyeom gets to work building a fire.

Jinyoung strips down to his base layers to try and warm up.

"How am I going to live here someday?" Jinyoung complains, still shivering.

"You'll get used to it." Yugyeom says. "Plus you'll have me to keep you warm." Jinyoung harrumphs in response.

"Then come here and cuddle me properly."

"Don't you want hot chocolate?

"I want you." Jinyoung answers.

"I'm not on the menu." Yugyeom says.

"Yugyeom." Jinyoung pouts.

If they fuck in front of the fireplace, no one needs to know.

\--

When they arrive back in Soshi, Jinyoung is delighted by the first signs of spring.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" Yugyeom blurts out as soon as their bags are unpacked.

"Can we go tomorrow? I'm tired from the trip." Jinyoung says. Yugyeom chews on his lip.

"I'd like to go today. If that's okay with you." Yugyeom says, and it's almost a command. Jinyoung finds himself shocked at the intensity of Yugyeom's words.

"Okay. Let's go." He says, and follows Yugyeom to the mud room to get dressed, and head outside.

The barest hints of spring are evident in the air, the bravest of trees are starting to form buds.

"It's beautiful." Jinyoung says, reaching out to touch the beginnings of a leaf.

"Park Jinyoung." Yugyeom says from behind him.

"Yes?" Jinyoung says, turning around to face Yugyeom, who suddenly looks oddly nervous.

"I wanted to do this when we we here, rather than in Elris."

"Do what?"

"Will you marry me?" Yugyeom asks suddenly, and Jinyoung swears that his heart stops in his chest.

"Yugyeom... We're already engaged."

"I know. But will you marry me?" Yugyeom repeats, and Jinyoung realizes that he's asking Jinyoung's opinion. He wants Jinyoung to say yes.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you." Jinyoung says.

"Oh. Okay. One second." Yugyeom says, and hastily goes down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" Jinyoung asks.

"I got you a ring."

"A ring?" Jinyoung asks, watching Yugyeom fiddle around in his pockets, finally pulling out a ring box. It reminds Jinyoung of when he had to give Yugyeom his grandmother's ring, but yet it feels completely different.

"I wanted to give you a new ring." Yugyeom says, and opens the box, revealing a simple gold band. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes. God yes." Jinyoung says, and Yugyeom's face splits into a grin.

\--

_Six months later_

Jinyoung is getting ready for the ceremony, when the door to his bedroom creaks open, and Yugyeom's head pops in.

"You're not supposed to be in here." Jinyoung chides. Yugyeom just shrugs and steps into the room, shutting the door behind him. "What are you doing?" He asks, knitting his eyebrows together. He's in a tuxedo and tails today, which will match Jinyoung's own when he gets dressed. Even though Jinyoung loves Yugyeom in everything, there's something special about seeing Yugyeom in his wedding suit.

But Yugyeom is suddenly right in front of him, and wrapping him up in a tight hug. Jinyoung can hardly breathe for how tight Yugyeom is hugging him. "Oof. What?" He manages to get out. And then Yugyeom picks him up and spins him around, like he weighs nothing.

"I've been waiting so long for today. I couldn't wait any longer to see you." Yugyeom says, releasing him just enough that Jinyoung can actually breathe. But then Yugyeom's confession makes Jinyoung lose his breath all over again. "My beautiful, handsome, smart, kind love."

"Yugyeom-ah." Jinyoung whines, blushing. He still has yet to completely get used to Yugyeom's open affection.

"What?" Yugyeom teases, tracing a finger down the line of Jinyoung's jaw, only to bring it under Jinyoung's chin and tilt his face up. He smiles, and kisses Jinyoung, and it's so tender that it leaves Jinyoung reeling. "Cat got your tongue?" He asks, and he looks so pleased with himself that Jinyoung can't think of any way to respond except to kiss Yugyeom again.

"I'll see you later." Jinyoung says, head still spinning slightly.

"Mhmm. When you walk down the aisle." Yugyeom replies. "God. I can't wait to see you."

"How is it going to be any different than it is right now?" He asks with a snort.

"Because then you'll be walking towards being married to me. Now you're just my love."

"God." Jinyoung says. "You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"Good."

"Now get out of here before someone else comes in!"

"Fine. Fine." Yugyeom concedes, leaning in once to kiss him one more time. "Now get dressed. Only I'll be able to see you half-dressed like this from now on." He says, and pats Jinyoung's ass before leaving.

\--

"Ready to go?" His father asks an hour later, when he slips into Jinyoung's room too. "Everyone's seated."

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." Jinyoung replies.

"You look so happy." His father notes, smiling at him. "I'm so glad."

"I am happy. And I'm glad too."

"Well. I suppose I should take you onto the next phase of your life hmm?"

So his father does. He leads Jinyoung carefully through the castle and into the ballroom where their wedding is being held.

Jinyoung hadn't seen any of the plans for the wedding -- his mother and Jihyo had undertaken the project under complete secrecy. But it becomes immediately evident to Jinyoung as soon as he walks in that they outdid themselves.

At the front of the ballroom is a beautiful altar draped in white silk, and decorated with boughs of pine and beautiful cream floral arrangements. The chandeliers cast a soft warm glow over the room, making everything look cozy and inviting.

There's magicked snow in the room, so it looks like a mixture of both their home kingdoms -- the lush trees of Soshi, and the soft snow of Elris. He has a feeling that Mark had something to do with that.

It's everything that Jinyoung could've ever hoped for.

And, at the end of the aisle, is Yugyeom, looking far too handsome for Jinyoung to fathom.

His father leads him slowly down the aisle, but Jinyoung's eyes are only trained on Yugyeom.

Jinyoung's father steps away when Jinyoung reaches the end, and Yugyeom offers his hand to help Jinyoung up the steps to the altar.

And then somehow --

"Do you, Kim Yugyeom take Park Jinyoung as your husband?"

"I do." Yugyeom says, and slips the ring on Jinyoung's finger.

"And do you, Park Jinyoung, take Kim Yugyeom as your husband?"

"I do." Jinyoung replies, and with shaky hands, he puts the matching ring on Yugyeom's finger, pausing for a second to appreciate the way their hands look together -- now with matching wedding bands.

"Then I proclaim you married." The priest says, and the audience claps. But Jinyoung is caught in Yugyeom's gaze, and the cliche is true -- the rest of the world just melts away. Yugyeom is looking at him with so much love and tenderness in his eyes, and he's allowed to, because they don't have to hide anymore.

Jinyoung initiates it, stepping close and pressing up on his tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to Yugyeom's lips, feeling Yugyeom smile into the kiss. He goes to step back, but Yugyeom reels him in for a hug. Jinyoung brings his arms up to hug Yugyeom back.

"I love you." Yugyeom whispers into his ear, and Jinyoung tightens his arms around Yugyeom.

"I love you too." Jinyoung says. "I love you so much."

\--

Their first dance is dreadfully romantic. The orchestra plays something soft and sweet, with swooping melodies. And there's Yugyeom guiding him expertly, not taking his eyes off Jinyoung once. Jinyoung can't tear his eyes away either. It's as if only the two of them exist -- no one else.

"That's how I wanted to dance with you at all the ball." Yugyeom whispers. "I wanted to show everyone in that room that you're mine."

"Now you have the chance." Jinyoung whispers back. "Why did you pretend that you didn't know how to dance?"

"I knew there was no other way to get you to dance with me the first time. And then... it was far too lovely to not do again."

"Lovely?" Jinyoung asks.

"How else could I get an opportunity to hold you close like this?" Yugyeom asks, so much love in his voice that it's almost too much for Jinyoung to handle.

\--

"Mind if I steal him?" Jihyo asks after Jinyoung and Yugyeom have shared three dances in a row.

"Only if you return him right away." Yugyeom says. "We can't be apart for longer than three minutes or my wiring goes funny."

"You're not funny." Jinyoung says, but he's laughing anyways. He leads Jihyo onto the dancefloor

"Congratulations." Jihyo says with a smile. "I mean, I don't think anyone is surprised, but congratulations all the same."

"What do you mean?" Jinyoung grumbles.

"Neither of you were particularly subtle. Dad was the only one who didn't know."

"What?" Jinyoung splutters.

"I've literally never seen anything grosser than you and Yugyeom dancing just now." Jihyo says.

"It wasn't that gross." Jinyoung grumbles.

"It really was."

"Will it be your wedding next?" Jinyoung asks, watching Jihyo blush.

"Maybe." She says. "If I can convince Mark to ask me."

"Somehow, I really don't think that'll be a problem." Jinyoung replies with a laugh.

\--

The wedding passes in a blur. Jinyoung eats far too much, drinks far too much champagne, and laughs just enough. Yugyeom is beside him the whole night, presence steady and comforting.

Before he knows it, Jinyoung is being shooed out of the room by Jihyo, and Jaebum is shoving Yugyeom with him.

"Bye Jinyoung." Jihyo says. "I'll see you after the honeymoon hmm?"

"I guess they're eager to get rid of us." Yugyeom grumbles.

"Now we're alone though." Jinyoung says, realization dawning on him. No one else is around.

"Shall we go catch our ride to Elris?" Yugyeom asks, raising an eyebrow. His parents had arranged for a special boat to take the two of them to their new home in Yugyeom's kingdom.

"Let's." Jinyoung agrees, letting Yugyeom reach out and tangle their fingers together.

\--

The ship is small -- just the two of them and a few crewmembers above deck. There isn't anything to see on the ocean anyways at night, so Jinyoung is content to stay cuddled up below deck with Yugyeom. At the very least, it's smooth sailing, hardly any noticeable large waves.

"So. We're married now." Jinyoung says, draping an arm over Yugyeom's chest. They're sitting side by side on a sofa, but really Jinyoung is halfway in Yugyeom's lap.

"Oh, that's what today was? I would've never known." Yugyeom replies sarcastically.

"Shut up and let me suck your dick." Jinyoung says, rucking Yugyeom's shirt out of his dress pants and yanking Yugyeom's pants down.

"You can't even wait until we get home?"

"No." Jinyoung says, and then mouthes at Yugyeom's cock over his underwear.

"Jesus!" Yugyeom says, clearly trying to control his hips from bucking forward. Jinyoung's satisfaction grows as Yugyeom's cock grows hard almost instantly. It's nice to know that he has that effect on Yugyeom. He takes the moment to linger, to lick over Yugyeom's boxers and feel Yugyeom's anticipation build. "Oh my god Jinyoung." Yugyeom pants.

"I've only just started." Jinyoung says teasingly, and finally pulls Yugyeom's boxers down. Yugyeom is hard, cock already leaking a little. "Hmm, it looks like you want me.

"I want you so badly." Yugyeom is quick to reply. "God. I always want you."

Jinyoung responds by pressing a kiss to the tip of Yugyeom's cock, feeling the way it pulses on his lips. A hand comes up and wraps around the base of Yugyeom's cock, and he takes the rest of it in his mouth, sucking just enough to pull a groan out of Yugyeom. Jinyoung pumps Yugyeom's cock, and pulls his mouth off, moving to licking it, swirling his tongue around the head.

"Shit." Yugyeom says, and when Jinyoung lifts his eyes up, he sees Yugyeom looking at him with love. Jinyoung just responds by taking Yugyeom in his mouth again, further down this time, feeling the way Yugyeom's length presses against his throat. His hands come up again, this time to fondle Yugyeom's balls, and he feels the way Yugyeom bucks forward, not holding back now.

He pulls off again with a pop, but Yugyeom just fucks into Jinyoung's open mouth. Jinyoung allows it, opening his mouth wider and relaxing his jaw so he can take more of Yugyeom's cock. Jinyoung works a hand down to stroke himself over his dress pants, already hard just from sucking Yugyeom's cock.

After a few moments, Yugyeom pulls Jinyoung up, and settles him down on the sofa again before stripping them both fully.

"Please fuck me." Jinyoung says, squirming a little. Yugyeom pulls a bottle of lube from his travel bag.

"As you wish." Yugyeom replies, circling a finger around Jinyoung's rim before sliding it in slowly, the cold lube making Jinyoung tense a little.

"Shit." Jinyoung groans.

"Shit is right." Yugyeom says. "You're so tight for me."

Jinyoung watches as Yugyeom works in a second finger, and a third, revelling in the stretch.

"I'm ready." Jinyoung moans as Yugyeom fucks into him with just his hand. "Please. Please. Please."

Yugyeom shifts them then, so Jinyoung is underneath him, one leg lifted slightly. And then, in one delicious stroke, Yugyeom fucks into Jinyoung. Jinyoung throws his head onto the cushion behind him, arms flying out to try and steady himself. He can't help it -- Yugyeom's cock is huge, and feels so good, even after all the times they've had sex.

"Oh baby." Yugyeom says, stopping for a moment to kiss Jinyoung messily, cock still deep in him. "You're so perfect."

"I'm-"

"Shh." Yugyeom stops him, and then goes back to thrusting in and out, hitting Jinyoung's prostate, stretching him, hands travelling all over Jinyoung's body in search of pleasure.

Jinyoung just hopes that the crew can't hear them for how loud he's being.

\--

Jinyoung wakes up the next morning in a bed he doesn't recognize -- it must be his and Yugyeom's bedroom. The beginnings of the sunrise are visible, but Jinyoung doesn't need to get out of bed just yet. Still, he shifts slightly so he can be closer to Yugyeom -- his husband he corrects.

He doesn't remember coming in the night before, but Yugyeom must've carried him if he's fallen asleep.

They have a house in both kingdoms -- a sprawling manor house in Yugyeom's kingdom, and a quaint seaside cottage in Jinyoung's kingdom. It feels strange for Jinyoung to think that they'll be splitting their time between places.

Someday he'll be king of Soshi. Someday Yugyeom will be king of Elris. Their kingdoms won't be united, at least not for now. They'll rule separately, but together. And Jinyoung can't wait for every second of it.

"What are you thinking about?" Yugyeom asks sleepily.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, but then I woke up and saw you awake." Yugyeom says.

"I was thinking about us. How excited I am for our future." Jinyoung answers, reaching out to tangle his hand with Yugyeom's. Yugyeom squeezes his hand.

"I'm excited too." Yugyeom says with a sleepy smile. "I'm so stupidly excited."

"What do you want to do today?" Jinyoung asks.

"Hmm. Maybe go show you some sights. Maybe have sex in the hotsprings?" Yugyeom offers.

"Yes to both." Jinyoung replies. "And maybe even sex after dinner too." He says into Yugyeom's ear.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my love." Yugyeom says. "But first, let's get some more sleep hmm?"

"Of course." Jinyoung says softly. "I'll see you later."

"You will." Yugyeom agrees, slinging an arm over Jinyoung and drawing him closer.


End file.
